Sonic Extreme: Season 2
by B. J. Williams
Summary: Continued from Season 1: After Robotnik was imprisoned, Sonic's team finally can have some rest and take time off. But there rest is cut short, when the special operations group of the Battle Bird Armada arrives to steal from Soleanna. Could the old enemy of West Side Island be back for revenge due to their defeat in the Great War? [P3S]
1. Apparent Return of the Battle Birds

Apparent Return of the Battle Birds

Sonic hanging out with Tails and Knuckles in Knothole. Tails was working on the Tornado to see how he can give it an upgrade, while Knuckles was kicking back and relaxing he had a bottle of root beer in his hand. Sonic was pacing back and forth.

"Ugh." Sonic groaned.

"What is it Sonic?" Tails asked.

"We've got nothing since we have beaten Eggman." Sonic answered.

"This does give us time to relax." Knuckles commented as he finished his root beer.

"And know I'm bored to death." Sonic replied. "I need to something to do or I'm about to go crazy." Then, Knuckles sprung up from the couch.

"I have an idea." Knuckles proclaimed jumping up from his seat.

"What is it, Knuckles?" Sonic asked.

"Let's take some snowmobiles and drive on the lagoon near Soleanna." Knuckles said.

"Knuckles, that's one of the stupidest ideas I ever heard." Tails rebuked him. "There is no way we could do that." About a half hour later, the three of them were at the lagoon with snowmobiles the engines were already running. The three already had helmets on and Sonic had a life jacket on as well. "I can't believe you talked me into doing this."

"Ready, guys?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah." Sonic replied.

"Let's go!" Knuckles shouted as he zoomed out onto the water with Sonic and Tails behind him. They were zipping out on the water twisting and turning. Amy and Bunny was walking by when they saw this scene.

"Boys will be boys." Bunny said.

"It does look fun though." Amy replied. The two girls said nothing else as they kept walking towards Soleanna. Sonic while he was driving three cloaked figure dressed in white with a golden medal holding the outfit in place. But was moving so fast he didn't get a good look at them.

Later on, Sonic and his pals headed to Sally's villa to see if there was any missions that the three of them could do.

"I at least enjoyed the ride." Sonic answered.

"I didn't think it would actually be possible." Tails replied.

"Anyway, what's going on with Sal?" Sonic asked the two.

"Well, I did find out that we found one of the chaos emeralds." Knuckles reported to Sonic. "We decided to place it in the royal treasury, so in case we need to hunt for the chaos emeralds again we have a head start."

"Why would we need to look for the emeralds again?" Sonic asked. "Don't they stay with you?"

"No, after the great power is used up. The emeralds scatter in many directions, we were lucky that one ended up in the lagoon." Knuckles added. "It'll be safe with Sally." The communicator came on.

"Sonic, are you there?" Sally stated.

"What is it, Sal?" Sonic asked.

"Thieves broken into the treasury and stole the chaos emerald." Sally said with urgency. "The thieves are heading your direction. They're moving too fast for the militia to handle." The three saw the cloaked figures coming their way seeming to be floating in the air.

Sonic leapt towards them but missed them. The first had passed them, but Knuckles was able to punch the second one to the side. The third one floated to the second one picking it up and flying away. Sonic noticed that the second one dropped what appeared to be a hover board.

 _"Well, two can play at that game."_ Sonic thought as he picked up the hover board; he leapt onto it. It slipped from underneath him; he fell down and the board landed on his head. _"Okay, let's try this again."_ He got on the board again and began to pursue them.

Sonic zipped by the other two cloaked figures and approached the first one. It slowed down trying to bump Sonic off of the board. Sonic in turn tried to bump him off as well. He saw that the figure did have the chaos emerald in his hand. He tried to reach for it but ended up grabbing the medal on his cloak instead. The figured tried to jerk away and the medal came off of the outfit.

Sonic looked at the medal and turned back to the adversary; he noticed that the figure was gone.

"Hey, over here." The figure stated. He crashed into Sonic causing the blue hedgehog to wipe out. The figure got in front of him on the board he was on. Sonic could notice the face of a green hawk within the hood of the cloak. "So, you are supposed to be the fastest thing alive?" he asked rhetorically. "What a joke." The figure grabbed the idle board before Sonic could reach it. He and the other two figures got away from Sonic.

"Damn it." Sonic stated to himself as Knuckles and Tails finally caught up with him.

"What happened?" Tails asked.

"They ended up getting away." Sonic remarked.

"Man, what a shame." Knuckles said.

"However, I was able to grab the medal they had on them." Sonic answered. "At least, we can get a clue on who they are." He showed the two the medal. There was what appeared to be a lamp on it, with three licks of flame forming a feather above it. "You know who this would belong to?"

"I don't have any idea." Knuckles answered.

"I've never seen it." Tails added.

"We should head back to Sally and tell this." Sonic replied but was embarrassed about the situation. After he got back to the villa, the princess and Uncle Chuck were there.

"Were you able to get the chaos emerald?" Sally asked.

"I tried what I could." Sonic sighed. "But I wasn't able to get the thieves or the emerald."

"Oh well." Sally replied putting her hand on her forehead. "Were you able to get anything from them?"

"I did." Sonic answered, showing them the medal. "I thought you might be able to identify it." Sally took the medal and looked it over with Uncle Chuck viewing it too.

"I remember seeing anything like this." Sally replied.

"I have…" Charles stated. The others looked at him with intrigue. "But I don't remember where it is." The others moaned over the situation. "But I do know someone who would know the symbol on the medal."

"Who is he?" Sonic asked.

"His name is Bert Who." Charles replied. "I know how to get to him."

"Well, can you take us there?" Tails asked.

"I'll be taking Sonic only." Uncle Chuck answered.

"Alright, I understand." Knuckles said. "Well, go ahead Sonic." He pushed Sonic forward to his uncle.

"What'd you do that for, Knucklehead?" Sonic asked.

"You need some quality time with your old man." Knuckles answered. He just started to get annoyed with his red echidna friend as he went off with Charles.

The two hedgehogs came to the edge of Soleanna where they had come up to a diner; as they entered they saw a black checkered floor. The counter was made of oak with a chrome finish and there was a set of table nearby the dancefloor at the far end with an accompanying jukebox.

"Mobius Corners?" Sonic asked in confusion. "Why are we at a diner, Chuck?"

"We will meet the informant here." The older gold hedgehog said. They came up to the counter where an aqua-colored coypu with a uniform on stood there. He had braces in his teeth.

"Hello…" the beaver said in an annoyed voice. "May I take your order?"

"What would you like, Sonny?" Charles asked.

"I'll take two chili dogs, please." Sonic stated.

"And I'll take a double cheeseburger." Uncle Chuck said.

"Will that be all?" the beaver asked.

"Yeah." Sonic replied. He turned around and spoke into the window behind him.

"We want two chili dogs and a double cheeseburger." He said. Then, a raccoon with a paper hat stuck her head out of the window.

"Oh lighten up, Dave." The raccoon stated to him. "You got to be a little more cheery and peppy."

"You have way too much energy, Roxie." Dave remarked back to her.

"What's the matter with being energetic?" Roxie asked him.

"Can you just get the order all ready?"

"We aren't that busy right now." Roxie continued. "You can talk to them a little bit, get to know them. We're supposed to have a warm, welcoming environment for the customers."

"You call your presence warm and welcoming?" Dave barked back at her.

"I'm also wondering if 'he' is in?" Charles stated.

"And who are you exactly?" Dave asked.

"I'm Sir Charles Hedgehog." Uncle Chuck replied.

"I'll go get the manager. He's in right now." Roxie stated, jumping out of the window. And into the staff room.

"It was my job to do that." Dave remarked. "If you thought she was bad, her little sister is even worse." Then, Roxie came out of the room with the manager. He was a green owl with a black tuff on his head.

"What is it, Roxie?" he said. "It better be important." Roxie pointed to the two hedgehogs and the owl looked at them. Then, he let out a grin. "EH, CHUCKIE! How's it going, man?" He held out his hand and Charles shook it.

"It's good to see you again, Bertie." Chuck replied.

"I didn't expect you to be here." Bert said. "If I knew you were coming, I would had the place tidier than usual." He looked at the younger hedgehog. "Who's the youngster?"

"This is my nephew, Sonic." The gold hedgehog said.

"Wait, THE Sonic the hedgehog?" Bert asked.

"That's me." Sonic answered. The owl just laughed.

"I didn't expect the legendary hero of Mobius to come here." The manager shouted. "You order will be on the house." Dave rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, Bertie." Chuck stated from surprise.

"No problem, Chuckie." The owl answered.

"Oh boy…" Dave thought to himself, rolling his eyes. "He's acting crazy as well."

"I was going to talk to you in private." Charles stated. "I want my nephew in on this as well."

"I'll let you have your fill and then we can talk in my office." Harvey said to them. He turned to the two employees. "Fire up the grills, you two."

"Yes, sir." Roxie stated with her goofy grin.

Uncle Chuck and Sonic sat down at one of the tables and just decided to take in the atmosphere of the place. In one of the tables was an older rabbit in a red dress with her young daughter in an orange skirt with a chao near her. And at another table was Mighty the Armadillo sharing a milkshake with a yellow cat in a red poodle-skirt with black outline. The cat also had big black pigtails.

During this time, an orange raccoon in a green shirt and black pants was on the dancefloor dancing to the music with her friend who was a reddish-orange echidna with bands in her hair and wearing a white shirt and green skirt. And there was a big purple cat sitting by himself in the corner reading the paper. He looked down and noticed something was missing.

"Fwoggy?" he said. "Fwoggy, where are you?" He stood up leaving the paper and left the diner looking for him. The tow hedgehogs looked on with a weird look.

"What's his problem?" Sonic asked.

"I have no idea." Charles answered.

Then, suddenly Omega E-123 entered the diner. The music stopped and everyone was looking at him. Dave was suddenly frightened.

"Excuse me." Omega asked. "I heard of this thing called coffee; people and mobians alike talk about. I wish to try some for myself."

"Would that be all, sir?" Dave asked.

"Yes, please."

"One coffee." Dave said.

"Coming right up." Roxie answered. Omega just took a seat right where the cat was sitting and picked up the paper. Then, the music just picked right up again.

"This situation is like the beginning of a bar joke." Charles commented. "You finished, Sonny?"

"Yeah." Sonic replied.

"Good, let's see Bert." His uncle replied.

"What's important about Bert?" Sonic asked.

"Back during the Great War, he was a member of the Intelligence Agency of West Side Island." Charles explained. "He retired after the conflict and opened up a dinner."

"Okay…" Sonic said. The two headed back to the manager's room and took a seat at Harvey's desk.

"So, what is the thing you wanted to discuss to me about?" Bert asked.

"There was a break-in at the princess's villa." Charles explained. "Sonny, here was able to get something off of the thieves' clothes. We would like to know what it is."

"Show me what the thing is." Bert said. Sonic took out the medal and gave it to the owl. He gasped in complete shock.

"You know what it is?" Sonic asked.

"I definitely know what it is." Bert replied. "It's been a very long time since I've seen that symbol. What you see is the symbol for the Babylon Rouges." Charles was shocked when he heard this.

"The Babylon Rouges? Who are they?" Sonic asked.

"They were the special operations group for the Battle Bird Sultanate." The bird stated.

"And they are?"

"Can I tell him?" Charles asked.

"You may." Harvey answered.

"The Battle Bird Sultanate was the most powerful Mobian faction on the planet at the time of the Great War. And at the beginning of the Third Skrimish, they intended to conquer and unite all the Mobian lands under the sultan's banner." Charles answered. "It took a coalition of West Side Island, South Island, the Wolf Pack nation, the Kingdom of Down Under, and the Knuckles clan of Echidnas to defeat the mighty armada of theirs."

"Whoa…" Sonic stated but that's all that could come out.

"After they were defeated, they retreated to their home on Cocoa Island and no one has heard from them since." Bert stated. "But now, what are the Babylon Rouges doing out here?"

"I'm starting to worry that the Sultanate might be involved in this." Charles explained. "We'll need to inform the princess immediately on the situation and put the militia on high alert. They might be planning something."

"Looks like a new adventure for my team." Sonic said with confidence.

"By the way, Chuckie, I might not be in the right position to ask this." Bert whispered.

"What is it, Bert?" Charles asked.

"Does Sonic know about 'that' issue?" The owl asked.

"What issue?" Sonic asked just happening to overhear.

"There's no issue." Charles stated feeling a little uneasy.

"I don't like this." The blue blur replied. "You're hiding something from me. Tell me what it is."

"I'm not sure how you will react to this." Charles stated with a look of concern on his face.

"Tell me it, Uncle Chuck." Sonic said with a more annoyed look. Uncle Chuck took a deep breath and sighed.

"It's about your parents." Charles explained. "You see, I've lied to you when I said they died in an accident."

"WHAT!?" Sonic answered in shock jerking back. "That's not true; it just can't be."

"What I'm saying is true." Chuck answered. Bert just stood back.

"WHERE ARE THEY!?" Sonic barked at Charles.

"I don't know where your father is, I swear." Uncle Chuck stated. "But I know your mother is alive and well."

"Who is she?" Sonic asked.

"Queen Aleema is your mother, Sonic." Chuck said. "I had to separate you and your siblings…" Sonic was feeling more shock.

"I HAVE SIBLINGS!?" Sonic shouted interrupting Charles.

"You have two of them: Sonia and Manic." Charles explained. "I know that this is…"

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU HOLD SOMETHING LIKE THAT FROM ME!?" Sonic roared in anger, interrupting him. "I HATE YOU! YOU'RE THE WORST UNCLE EVER!"

Then, Sonic turned away from Uncle Chuck ran out the door. Charles now felt very guilty about the whole mess that happened.

"I knew Sonic would get a little upset." Charles said to Bert. "But I didn't think he would get that angry. What should I do, Bert?"

"From what I heard from you he doesn't stay angry for a while." Bert said. "I think you should give him some time alone right now."

Sonic went to his room back in the house in Knothole. He noticed a parcel on his bed; he noticed that there was a note on the package. It was from Uncle Chuck.

"Dear Sonic," the note said. "I know it was rough on you today and I'm sorry for not telling you. You were separated from your parents and siblings because it was the Great War during that time. We couldn't risk you becoming a target for the Battle Birds. I know you will want to find your siblings in this package is a picture with your mother and siblings. You are in the middle, Sonia is on your right and Manic is on your left. I hope you'll forgive me after all this time."

Sonic opened up the package and saw the picture of Queen Aleema with the three hedgehog babies in her arms. On the right was a maroon colored hedgehog who was Sonia, and on the left was a green hedgehog who was Manic.

"I will find you two." Sonic said. "I will see you guys again and my mother as well. I will promise on this now." Sonic stood up and began to look around Soleanna to find them…


	2. The Witch of Lazaar

The Witch of Lazaar

Sonic, despite being a little mad still, zoomed across Soleanna and the surrounding neighborhoods in an attempt to find Manic. But his efforts were fruitless; he sighed and returned to Sally's villa. There he encountered Uncle Chuck talking with Sally Acorn. Then, the princess noticed Sonic.

"Any luck, Sonic?" Sally asked.

"I've got nothing, Sal." Sonic answered.

"I'm sorry to hear that." She said. Then, Sonic turned to Uncle Chuck.

"Uncle Chuck?" Sonic asked. "About what I said, I didn't mean any of that. I didn't mean to burst out in front of you."

"That's okay, Sonny." Charles answered, patting him on the head. "We make mistakes once in a while." He paused. "As of now, I'm going to head out to visit Dr. Von Schlemmer."

"Are you working on a project?" Sonic asked.

"No, it's a card party."

"Okay, see you later." Sonic replied as Uncle Chuck left the area.

"Oh, Sonic." Sally brought up. "I wanted to let you know that there is someone new who will be joining up with Team Sonic today." Sally explained. "It might be a temporary meet-up; but it might not be either."

"And who is the person?"

"Her name is Fiona Fox." Sally explain. "She'll be coming here to discuss the possibility."

"When will she be here?" Sally looked up to the distance.

"Oh, there she is now." She said.

Sonic saw a red fox with a black belly top and belted pants. She, also, had black fingerless gloves and boots. Sonic noticed she also had blue eyes. She approached the villa with a bag on her.

"Hello there, Fiona." Sally stated. "I'm Princess Sally and this is Sonic the Hedgehog."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Fiona said. "I'm glad I got to meet Sonic upon my arrival."

"Thanks." Sonic said.

"He's also quite the looker too." She added.

"Eh, we just met." Sonic said, blushing. "I doubt we should go that way."

"Let's save that kind of stuff for later. You're here on business remember?" Sally remarked.

"Oh yeah, lead the way princess." Fiona answered. Sally and Sonic guided her through the living quarters of the villa where they came across Amy and Tails. He had moved a knight into another space.

"Checkmate." Tails said. Amy groaned. "Hey, look on the bright side. You did well yourself." Amy looked at the door to see Sonic.

"Oh Sonic, there you are." Amy said as she walked up to him as Tails began to put the chess set away. She looked at him with the new girl. "Who's she?"

"Amy, I would like you to meet Fiona Fox." He said.

"Okay." Amy said. "Nice to meet you."

"Same as well."

"Just don't get too friendly with Sonic, okay?"

"I see." Fiona said, smirking. "You're his girlfriend?" Amy just blushed.

"Nonono, it's not like that at all." Fiona just looked behind Amy to see the fox.

"And who is he?"

"That's Tails, our techie."

"Okay, just wanted to know." Then, Fiona returned to Amy. "What's your specialty, Amy?"

"I'm an esper."

"Cool, I have a bit of magical power myself."

"Like an esper as well?" Amy asked.

"No, I'm more of a sorceress." Fiona replied. "I think we're going to be good friends."

"Sure… I guess."

"If you guys need help, you can count on me. I've learned tricks from various wizards including Lazaar."

"Okay." Sally remarked. "I'm sure your talent will make a fine addition to Team Sonic."

"Shall we go on with the tour?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, of course." Sally replied. They had continued the tour and she had met Knuckles and Bunnie as well. After getting settled in, Fiona set up her sorcery-esque room. Then, Sonic had walked in.

"Hey Fiona, I have a favor to ask you." Sonic stated to her while they were walking.

"What would that be?" Fiona replied.

"I'm looking for my brother, Manic." Sonic asked.

"Wait, I remember seeing him somewhere." Fiona replied.

"Where?" Sonic asked with excitement.

"I doubt he'll recognize you." Fiona stated. "But I and Manic both know each other, so I'll be the one to go to him."

"Okay, please do that." Sonic asked her.

"I'll be right back." Fiona replied as she left the villa.

It was about an hour later when there was a knock at the door, Sally wondered on who it could be this time. She went to the door and opened it up. She saw a green hedgehog with extra spikes of hair on his head. He had a red vest on and spiked wristbands.

"And who are you?" Sally asked.

"I'm Manic." The hedgehog stated.

"Manic?" She asked.

"Yeah, I was sent by Fiona to this Sonic guy." He said. "I was told I would find him here."

"He'll be there in a minute." Sally said turning to the interior. "Sonic, someone's here to see you."

"Okay." Sonic said. Then, he came zooming towards the door. "Hello?"

"Are you Sonic?" Manic asked.

"Yes." The blue hedgehog said.

"I'm Manic." The green one answered.

"Are you serious?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"I was sent by Fiona to see you." He reaffirmed. Sonic was filled with excitement.

"Yeah!" Sonic said. "I'm glad to see you, bro."

"Bro?" Manic asked.

"You're his brother." Sally added.

"Oh, okay." Tails, then, came down from the other room.

"What's going on?" Tails asked.

"Fiona found my brother." Sonic said. Then, he brought Tails over to Manic. "Manic, I want you to meet my friend, Tails."

"Hello." Manic said.

"Hey there." Tails answered softly. He looked around. "Where's Fiona?"

"She… had to go to a magic shop in town and run some errands." Manic stated.

"It would have been nice if she would have called." Sally said.

"Does she have the number to this place?" he asked.

"I guess I never gave it to her." Sally answered.

"Come on, bro." Sonic said. "I can't wait to show you the others around her." Sonic pulled Manic along by the wrist. Sally just followed the two of them. Tails was the only one left at the door.

"Something doesn't seem to add up." Tails thought. "Sonic had looked throughout the whole city three times and never found Manic; Fiona Fox goes out and is able to find him in about an hour?" He paused for a bit. "She did say she learned a few things from Lazaar. Perhaps I should pay the old wizard a visit to see how she was able to pull it off." Then, Tails went to get a power ring before flying off.

Tails flew the Tornado over to the Forbidden Zone. He landed his plane on the other side of the wall blocking the outside. The inside looked like a barren desert with occasional pools of poison laying around in various places.

"So this is what the Forbidden Zone looks like." Tails said to himself. "It doesn't look like a place I would like to be." He slid off the plane on the ladder; he looked around as he walked farther into the Forbidden Zone. He heard some moaning, then he slowed down to check the surrounding. "I don't like this." Then, he heard a loud moan and he turned around. Tails saw a towering figure wearing a long brown cloak. In the hood was a pale blue skull with red eyes. The little fox jumped back from fear.

"Who are you who comes to this place?" the figure stated.

"I am Miles Prower; my friends call me Tails." The fox said.

"What is your purpose for coming here?"

"I have come to speak with Lazaar."

"And…" the figure said. "What is your favorite color?"

"Eh?" Tails said in confusion. "Orange?"

"You may pass." The figure stated. "I shall allow you to complete what you wish." The figure gave the gesture for Tails to follow him. The figure had guided him to the area where Lazaar was residing at. It looked like a metallic head with fangs. "I shall enter first to let the master know. When I return you may enter."

Tails waited outside as the guardian headed inside the lair of Lazaar. Inside Lazaar was working on a way to transfer the spells on his computer to another system.

"Master, you have a visitor." The guardian stated.

"Bring him in, you can." Lazaar told him. The guardian stepped outside to get Tails and he brought Tails in. Lazaar turned to him. "A little fox comes in. Why have you come?"

"I want to talk to you about a student you had." Tails said.

"A student I had?" He asked.

"Her name is Fiona Fox. I have to know how see found…"

"Teach you magic, I refuse, little fox." Lazaar barked at him.

"I don't want to learn any magic." Tails stated feeling uneasy.

"Learn about my student, you wish?"

"Yes, I wish to know about Fiona Fox."

"A student I had, Fiona Fox I did not. Nor do I even know her." Lazaar explained. "But what makes you think I can trust you?"

"I'm a friend of Sonic."

"Sonic, I remember. He returned my computer."

"So, can you tell me about this student of yours?" Tails asked.

"Have a seat." Lazaar said. "Tell you, I shall." He grabbed a power ring while on the way out.

Sometime later, Tails returned from his trip to the Forbidden Zone. He landed on the ground in anxiousness as he rushed towards the end of the villa. He found Sonic, Manic, Knuckles, and Amy outside in the backyard.

"STOP IT'S OVER!" Tails stated with hostility towards Manic.

"Who's this lit bud of yours?" Manic asked Sonic.

"He's Tails."

"Get away from him, Sonic." Tails warned Sonic.

"It's my brother, Tails." Sonic replied.

"That's not your brother, Sonic." Tails remarked. "It's an evil wizard."

"That doesn't make any sense he doesn't have any magical powers."

"What he said." Manic stated.

"You have any proof." Tails asked.

"I think you're jealous I have a brother." Sonic replied.

"I'm not jealous. I'm concerned for your safety." Tails said. Knuckles and Amy were watching what was going on with Sonic and Tails, while Manic was trying to sneak away. "I overheard Fiona Fox say that she was trained by Lazaar, so I went over there to find out how she found Manic so quickly. It turned out, she never found him in the first place."

"How could you be so rash in going toward Lazaar's in the first place?" Sonic asked. "It's dangerous to go over there."

"I've been on a few adventures with you. I know danger already." Tails replied. Then, he saw the Manic sneaking away. Then, he pointed at Manic. "He's not Manic, but he isn't Fiona fox either. That person is in reality… Wendy Witchcart." Then, a cloud poofed where Manic was at and when the smoke cleared it was an entirely different character.

Wendy Witchcart was a cute pink piggy with grey eyes and blonde hair wearing a black clock and pointed hat. She was shocked that the spell stopped.

"Shoot, my cover's blown." She said. She zapped Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy with a spell freezing them in place. Then, she turned to Tails. "How did you know how to do that?"

"Like I said, I talked with your former master Lazaar." Tails said. "If you stuck around instead of abandoning him, you would have learned that pointing out the fake with their real name was the Achilles heel of the spell you were using."

"I do not need instruction; I'm a master of the magical arts." Wendy replied.

"I've also heard that you have to at least seen Manic before turning into a mimic of the person." Tails stated.

"Seen him?" Wendy laughed. "I dated him for a time and we had such a good time. Too bad, he's just a street rat. Otherwise, I would have stayed with him."

"Sonic will kick the tar out of you for that." Tails remarked.

"But he can't, I cast a curse on him and his friends." Wendy rebuked him. "They can't move or respond to anything; they can sense anything though." She went to Amy. "Tails has been stealing cookies from your cookie jar, Amy."

"No, I haven't." Tails replied. Then she went to Knuckles and punched him in the face. He didn't flinch. She turned around to face Tails.

"He'll feel that one if he gets unfrozen." Wendy said.

"I've had enough of you." Tails stated.

"And I have had enough of your mouth." She answered. She began casting spells at him with her wand. Tails dodged out of the way of the spells. He leapt towards her in a morph ball from the side and was able to hit her. "You little…" She zapped more aggressively towards Tails.

Tails took cover and began firing his blaster at Wendy. She created a minecart for her to ride in and she jumped in. Tails pursued the runaway pig as she rode off. Then, the spell wore off and the three were returned to normal. Knuckles flinched back.

"OWW! WHO HIT MY FACE!?" Knuckles shouted.

"Where's Tails? He better not be in my cookie jar!" Amy stated.

"That wasn't the real Manic?" Sonic asked himself in shock.

Meanwhile, Tails was flying after Wendy Witchcart in her little enchanted mine cart. She was zapping spells towards Tails but he was able to dodge them. He was able to get closer to the minecart.

"I wonder how a power ring works." Tails thought to himself as he pulled it out. He tossed it at the mine cart. The ring smacked the cart and throw onto the ground. Wendy fell onto the ground. "Is that how a power ring is supposed to work?" The ring returned to him and the witch got back up. She had shot him with a spell; Tails blocked it with his power ring. He pulled out his blaster and fired at her. She dodged him and fired a spell back at him, it his is blaster and it started to malfunction.

"Shoot." Tails said. Then, Wendy stunned him with a spell.

"I've been forced to leave because of you." Wendy stated. "I will go but I shall place this curse upon you. The first on you hold near and dear, her blood from her peril shall be on your hands." At that moment, Wendy fled.

Tails was able to break out of the spell's grip; he tried looking for the witch but failed to find her. With no evidence left to go on, he returned to the villa. Sonic was there to greet him.

"Hey buddy," Sonic said. "Look I want to apologize for what I said earlier."

"It's alright, Sonic." Tails stated. "You didn't know what went down. I accept it." Then, Rotor came in with a package.

"Hello, Tails." Rotor said. "You have a package from your mom, Zooey."

"What's in it?" Tails asked as Rotor set the box down. He opened it up for Tails. The young fox went to the box.

"Let's see." He said. "We have a new flashlight, some batteries, an extra communicator, some extra cash, some cans of soup, boxes of cereal, some shampoo and conditioner, a bottle of soap and a luffa," Sonic whistled on how much stuff was in there. "some extra socks, a new pair of sneakers, a compass, a tool belt, a set of wrenches, and a game gear for some reason."

"How much does she spend on you?" Sonic asked.

"Don't ask." Tails replied. Then, he pulled out some underwear. "Boxers? I don't even wear these." Sonic just did a face palm.


	3. The Fast and the Furriest

The Fast and the Furriest

Hello racing fans. And Welcome to Mobius Motor Speedway. I'm your host, Soar the Eagle and it's a beautiful day for an extreme gear race. The fans are packed in here like sardines and the crowd looks like it's about ready to attack someone. The pit crews are busy oiling up and grinding the boards as we speak.

The tension are high here at the stadium for the grand prize for this exciting event is none other than the red chaos emerald. The lucky team to get one of the members to finish first will carry away this shiny gemstone, not to mention the grand prize of ten thousand mobiums.

I should take this opportunity to note our dear and beloved sponsor, Miss Breezy, is now taking her position in the corporate box seat. Oh, and here's our special guest, business tycoon, Wes Weasley. He's asked me to remind you to buy all your food and appliances from the Sosume Corporation who deals in all the finest products at reasonable prices.

Well, the racers are moving to the starting positions, racing fans. Before the race starts, let's introduce the teams.

Team One representing the kingdom of Acorn is Team Sonic, lead by the blue blur himself. This team carries the lovely heartthrob of the racetrack Miss Amy Rose, and the mechanical boy genius, Miles "Tails" Prower. Working as the teams pit crew is that Southern Belle, Miss Bunny Rabbot and the team strong man, Knuckles the Echidna.

On to Team Two. They are representing the Battle Bird Army of Cocoa Island. It's the Babylon Rogues led by Jet the Hawk, whose backed by Storm the Albatross and Wave the Swallow. Working as their pit crew is Techno the Canary and my own dear brother, Edgar Eagle. The two teams are moving to shake hands now. Let's hope we get a good clean…

OH! It looks like Jet has just slapped the blue blur across the face and Wave has just spat in Miss Rose's face. Racing fans, this is going to get ugly. The racers are moving into position. And Omachao is about ready to fire the starting pistol. There goes the signal and the racers are off.

Sonic's pulling in the lead with Jet coming up fast. What's that? Jet looks like he's eating a banana. OH NO, things are about to get appealing for poor Sonic. OUCH! That little slip-up sent the extreme gear flying. Is the hedgehog out of the race?

Storm looks like he's now dominating the pint sized competition, but it looks like the pip-squeak canine has a few tricks up his sleeve. What's this? OH, he jumped off his board and flew over the big avian. The board shot right under the confused Storm and OW, he went right into a wall. He really should watch where he's going.

Tails as landed back on his board and is coming around fast in the start of the second lap. It looks like the two ladies just started a cat-fight in the middle of the field. Their boards locked side-by-side as they race ahead. EWW, the scratch had to hurt. AH, I think she's trying to peck the hedgehog's eyes out. I can't believe lipstick can smeer like that. Whoa, looks like Miss Rose is pulling out the big guns – or should I say the big hammer ANNNNNNND It's hammer time right on Wave's head. Looks like another two racers are out of the competition; one by knockout and the other disqualification.

It's now down to Jet and Tails on the third lap. The aggressive hawk looks like he's closing in on his prey. But what's this? The young kitsune is propelling himself faster with his helicoptering tails. Oh, Jet looks furious. IS that a ray gun he's pulling out? Normally, this would lead to a disqualification but the Battle Bird Army is holding the referees' daughter hostage. So, the rules are a bit in their favor.

OH, what's this? A blue comet coming up fast along the track. OH MY MOBIUS, Sonic had just spindashed Jet's board smashing it to pieces. I'm sure Jet really wishes he hadn't dropped out of flight school right now. EWWW, I think Jet just proved how much of a ladies man he is right now as I never seen anyone kiss a wall like that. He made a deep impression and Tails sweeps across the finish line as two scantily scald ladies to meet him with the trophy and the traditional bottle of orange juice.

That concludes the first race of the day folks, be sure to check in with us for race two. And now a word from our sponsors.

* * *

The Breezy Corporation: For five years, we have been rebuilding Mobius and restoring order to your chaotic lives. Everything from communications to pharmaceuticals. Breezy Industries provides you with everything you need for your daily mundane life. The Breezy Corporation, holding your life in the palm of her hand.

* * *

Hello, everybody. Soar the Eagle here again, and we're all excited to start our second race. I can't believe that… BEEP.

Well, that was an absolute rotter. What does that bloody buffoon of a bird think he's doin' trying to narrate a bloomin' race. 'Ello ladies and gents, Techno the Canary 'ere. And I'm 'appy to bring you the second race in today's little adventure. Our first team comin' out onto the track is a group that really understands 'eavy metal.

Leadin' the show is the little blighter, Met'l Sonic. Wait a sec, why's 'is entry saying Lord Metallix? Oh well, bloomin' racers and their silly stage names. With his lordship is the pathetic excuse of a chicken poser named Scratch and on the other side stands or should I say sit, the rolling tank joke they call Grounder.

These three mingers will be facin' off against those rats of the raceway, Team Holligan. They consist of Nac the weasel, Bark the polar bear, and that little traitorous psycho Bean the dynamite dux. These two groups of ruffians will compete in our second race for the evening.

The starting signal had gone off and the racers are zipping out of the gates like six comets. Bark and Grounder are zoomin' along each trying to take the lead from the other. Grounder lunges at the grumpy bear with his twin drills. OHHH, he got Bark right in the midsection. Looks like our fierce polar bear is gonna have some tummy trouble.

But wait, Bark just lashed out and grabbed Grounder's drills. The two are struggling now and, OWW! He just ripped the bloomin' bot's arms off. Good Golly, Bark just tore Grounder's head clean off his shoulders and he's eating the wiring inside. Bet you're gonna get a bloody bad case of indigestion from that one… Never mind, we'll need to clean up the track from that mess.

Moving from the driller bot and Bark Simpson, we check in with Bean and Scratch as the second lap starts. The two birds are neck and neck, both trying to gain the lead by fakin' the other out. It's a game of chicken here, ladies and gents. And each is trying to see it the other will be the first to lay an egg. And OHHH, Scratch is the first to chicken out as he runs away from commitment faster than my ex-boyfriend.

And Bean looks towards the tracks and he started to take a shortcut. What the bloody heck is he doing, ladies and gents? Wait a second, is there a new racer? No, it's a bobby after him. Bean has pull over now. Looks like he's gettin' a speeding ticket. The copper just told Bean he's a crime against sanity - can't say I blame the officer for having good taste.

As the third lap starts, the bullets are flyin' between Lord Metallix and Nac. It seems neither side has an end to their courage, or their ammo. The two competitors are flying neck and neck, lasers and missiles being exchanging between them. WAIT! It looks like Bean has thrown one of his cherry bombs over between the two racers AND IT LOOKS LIKE METAL SONIC HAD CAUGHT IT! OH! WAIT A BLOODY BIG EXPLOSION! Looks like these two competitors are out of the race. What's this? Scratch caught Metal Sonic's head and he's coming across the finish line holding it high. It's a win by a nose… Metal Sonic's nose. WHAT A RACE, LADIES AND GENTS! WHAT A BLOOMIN' AMAZING RACE!

Well, that concludes the second third of our excitement today. Be sure to be back with me for the… Oh my, Storm what are you doing up here in the booth. Oh, you want to go for a bird seed burger and fries? Sorry, your announcer has some more pressing matters to attend to. Cheerio, ol' chaps.

* * *

Are you tried of pollution? Are you tired of politicians not keeping their promises? Are you tired of evil scientists trying to robotisize your cat? Elect Adam Thorndyke president of the United Federation. One who follows the revolutionary idea of a politician keeping his word for a change. I'm Adam Thorndyke, candidate for president, and I approve this message.

* * *

Hello, ladies and gentlemen. I'm Edgar Eagle and I remember it, so you don't have to. We now reached the final part of this shameful display of poor sportsmanship. What's so awful about this third race? There are no battle birds in it. And what kind of extreme gear competition can it be without the true rulers of the mobian skies?

Anyway, here are your below average competitors. Team A is led by that blue needle-mouse Sonic, his bratty pink girlfriend, and the two-tailed freak of nature. On the other side, with team B, is a pathetic robot imitation and his two dim-witted companions who don't have the computing power of a pocket calculator between them.

The two teams have made their way to the starting line and I'm so bored I can fall asleep. ZZZZ. Huh, oh, look at that. The two teams are off. The blue tin-can is trying to shove the porcupine off the road, but the real Sonic is just a little too fast for him. They both keep trying to spin attack each other but keep bouncing off one another like two blue ping-pong balls.

Scratch is trying to get ahead of the pink puffball, but she's a little faster with that hammer of hers. Owiee, so that's what robot little thin pancakes look like. And once again, she's disqualified. As for the bird faker, he's out too.

As the second lap begins, Tails and Grounder are speeding along the track. Grounder shoots his nose missile at the two-tailed fox. But, oh, Tails has turned and spun his tails around knocking the drill right back towards Grounder. Uh-oh, looks like the drill went right through his chest and a little flicky flew out. Without his robot battery looks like drill boy's out. Uh-oh, Tails just got knocked out of the race by his royal Metallix.

Looks like the final stretch will be a race between man and machine. The hedgehogs are toe to toe racing along faster than the speed of sound. They're coming in. It's Metallix. No, it's Sonic. No, it's Metallix. No, it's Sonic. The suspense is killing. OH! It's going to be a photo finish. Ladies and Gentleman, we can't tell who crossed the finish line first and…

IT'S SONIC BY 0.2 SECONDS! TEAM SONIC WINS THE CHAOS EMERALD! WHAT A SPECTACLUAR SERIES OF RACES WE HAVE HERE THIS EVENING LADIES AND GENTS.

But you said it sucked earlier.

Be quiet, Soar. Pardon my little brother. Thank you for joining us for this event. I'm Edgar Eagle saying so long and good night.

* * *

This has been a presentation of the annual extreme gear race brought to you by the Breezy Corporation. Any duplication of this event without consent of the original presenter is prohibited and can result in a huge fine, five years in prison and/or the plucking of one's feathers.


	4. Night of the Living Doll

Night of the Living Doll

Metallix was looking through an old hideout of Nagus to find anything to defeat Sonic and his team. He looked around being more determined since his defeat on the race track.

"Lord Metallix will not put up this." He said. "He will find a solution to his predicament." As he was looking around, he noticed a door that was locked with a password lock. He saw that the password was set at random. So, he used the computer software in his system to open it up.

Upon opening it up, it was the door to a dark unlit closet. There was nothing in the closet save a chest that was on the ground. There was another password lock on it; it was set at random. After using the computer software, he opened the chest.

There was an old book inside it. There were three ominous skulls on the cover; the one in the middle was the largest one. It was covered in dust as well. Metallix picked it up and saw it too, had a password lock set to random as well. He unlocked it and started looking through the pages.

" _Shadow Dimension?_ " he thought as he looked through the pages. _"Why would something like this be locked up?"_ He spotted one of the incantations. _"Metallix will try this one out as a test run."_ So, he began to prepare it and then afterwards recited the words. "Mando vobis, creatura umbra, exorior et meam implead vota. (I command you, one of darkness, come forward and do my bidding.)" He recited. "Go and torment Sonic and his friends without relent and without mercy." But after a dramatic moment, nothing happened. "Oh well, it was worth a try." Metallix just took the book with him as nothing more than just a trophy. But five minutes later, it came…

Meanwhile, it was the evening about to turn into night in Soleanna. Sonic and Knuckles were in front of the television screen playing a fighting game on a Saturn system. Sonic was in the lead and Knuckles was catching up.

"I'm going to beat you, Sonic." Knuckles stated.

"No way." Sonic replied. "You're too slow."

"Just you wait." Knuckles answered. The characters they were playing as had both of their health bars in the red; Sonic and Knuckles were becoming tensed on who would win. Then suddenly, the power went out.

"DAMMIT!" Knuckles shouted. "Now, we'll never know who won."

"Never mind that, Knuckles." Sonic said. "The power is out; we have to get it back online."

"Shouldn't we let the princess know about this?"

"I think Sal, already knows." Suddenly, he felt Amy projecting feelings of concern towards Sonic.

" _Sonic?"_ Amy asked. _"Sonic, can you hear me?"_

"I hear you Amy." Sonic said. "But I can't see you. Where are you?" There was no response.

 _"Are you there, Sonic?"_ She asked. _"Please respond by thinking and I'll pick it up."_

 _"Where did you learn telepathy?"_ Sonic thought.

 _"I had that ability but I need a chaos emerald to use it."_ Amy replied.

 _"Where should we go?"_

 _"Tails, Sally, Bunnie, and I are in the living room. You can meet us there."_

 _"Got it, Ames."_ Sonic thought. Then, he turned to Knuckles. "Let's go to the living room; the others are there."

"How did you know that?" Knuckles asked.

"Amy told me." Sonic answered. "Let's get going, Knucklehead."

"Can you stop calling me, Knucklehead?" Knuckles asked.

"What else am I to call you?" They started to head down the main hallway. Sonic and Knuckles stumbled as the building was almost completely dark; and they can barely see anything.

"You alright, Knuckles?" Sonic asked.

"I can barely see anything in here." Knuckles answered.

"I'll try to get us down there. Can you stay close behind me?"

"Okay." Knuckles put his hand on Sonic's shoulder. Sonic started to slowly head downstairs to find the rest of the group. "Uh, Sonic, why are you touching my shoulder?"

"I'm not touching your shoulder, Knuckles."

"Then, who is?" Knuckles looked back and saw a dark shape with glowing red eyes and a red light above it. He screamed a little girly scream grabbed Sonic and ran for it. They made it down to the living room. There was a fire in the fireplace. Tails, Amy, Sally, and Bunnie were there waiting for them. Amy Rose was sitting on the chair with the red chaos emerald in her hand.

"Thanks for showing up." Tails said. "I was getting worried."

"I'm glad y'all made it." Bunny answered.

"Thanks." Sonic said.

"Knuckles, did you scream like a little girl?"

"Me?" Knuckles answered. "Nah."

"I was right there." Sonic replied. "That was definitely you."

"It's not my fault if I sounded like that." Knuckles replied. "You're not the one who saw a… a… I don't know what the hell it is."

"You saw something on the way down?" Amy asked Knuckles.

"Yeah. All I saw was a dark shape with three red lights."

"It's probably as I feared."

"What's going on, Amy?" Sonic asked as the two sat by the fire.

"Look around you, Sonic." Amy said. "Everything around you has a sangre hue."

"Is that due to the fire?"

"No, this is a psychically produced flame."

"Can you just light a regular fire?"

"We tried that and it didn't work." Bunny said.

"In addition, I tried turning on my flashlight and it won't turn on." Tails said. "And I just changed the batteries to fresh ones right out of the package."

"Uh, guys." Sally asked. "You might want to take a look at this." The crew looked outside of the window and they saw that the entirety of Soleanna was covered in darkness. And the moon above was completely blood red with the night sky giving off a similar tone.

"What the… What's going on here?" Sonic asked.

"That's we want to find out, sugarhog." Bunny said.

"Maybe it has something to do with that dark shape I saw on the way here." Knuckles added.

 _"No…"_ Amy thought. _"It couldn't be…"_

"We might have a little ghost problem." Knuckles said. Amy turned to him.

"Where did you find it?" Amy asked.

"It was somewhere in the villa a short while ago." Knuckles stated. "I don't remember where; it was too dark to tell."

"I'll search for it then." Amy answered. She closed her eyes searching the villa for a figure that Knuckles described. "I found it."

"What's it like?"

"I have to take a closer look at it." Amy started to focus on the figure. Her vision got filled with static and she heard loud screaming. Amy held her head trying to look away but was unable to as blood started to fall from her tear ducts. "SOMEBODY MAKE IT STOP!" Sally slapped her on the cheek and the screaming stopped because Amy got distracted by the pain in her cheek. "Thanks." Amy tried to catch her breath.

"Are you alright?" Sonic asked. "Is it a ghost?"

"No." Amy answered. "It's much worse."

"What is it?"

"It's a horror from the Shadow Dimension."

"Huh?"

"I was told that only select psychics like myself and selected wiza are allowed to know about it." Amy explained. "But because of the situation I will tell you."

"Wisa?" Sonic asked.

"What others would call a wizard." Amy replied.

"Okay, so Nagus would be a wisa?"

"No, you have to refer to him as a wiso."

"Wiso?" Knuckles asked. "Wiso what, a blanket?" Amy just rolled her eyes. Bunnie just smirked at Knuckles' play on words.

"Anyhow, what is this stuff you wanted to say Amy?" Tails asked.

"You are not to let this information out. The vast majority is unaware of such data."

"We aren't gonna tell, Amy." Bunnie stated.

"The Shadow Dimension is a dimension across from our own." Amy stated. "It is a hellish place with the atmosphere of the worst fears of all Mobius. The eldritch horrors from the ancient world were sealed away there by the sages of the distant past."

"What kind of horrors are we talking about here?" Knuckles asked.

"Horrors that disregard the laws of nature, ones that reality wraps around, and that can drive you to insanity." Amy explained. "These are the genuine living nightmares." Knuckles was horrified from hearing the description.

"Then, what do we have to do about it?" Sonic asked.

"Due to their nature they can't be in our plane or come to it naturally, they have to be summoned here." Amy answered. "We have to banish it back to where it came from. I'll have to prepare an exorcism. We need to send someone to lure it into the trap."

"Don't worry, Amy." Sonic said. "We'll take care of it."

"Okay." Tails answered.

"I'm not afraid of some horror." Knuckles exclaimed.

"Sure you aren't, Mr. Girly Scream." Sonic stated.

"Shut up!"

"Regardless, be extremely careful." Amy answered. "The horrors will try to drive you mad before it kills you." She saw three lamps on the table and Amy psychically lit the torches and handed them each one. "I hope you guys make it back." She kissed Sonic on the cheek.

"We will." Sonic answered. Then, he turned to the others. "Let's go team." The three had left the living room as Amy prepared the spell.

The villa was entirely dark. The only light in the entire building was the psychically produced flames Amy created. But she only had enough energy for the fireplace and those three torches.

"Let's stick together." Sonic said. "I don't want any of us going insane."

"You don't have to say that twice." Tails answered, he was clinging on to Knuckles and was quaking.

"It's not going to be that difficult." Knuckles answered. "Okay, I'll admit it's a little creepy."

"A little?" Tails rebuked. "This is terrifying." At that moment, they heard some beeping then it faded. Tails jumped up in a panic. "What was that?"

"What's what?" Sonic asked. They heard the beeping again and it faded again.

"That."

"I'm not sure, but we have to find out." They looked around and they came across a mirror. Sonic went up to it and saw his reflection in it.

"There's nothing special about the mirror." Sonic stated. Knuckles and Tails looked away as Sonic looked back at it. As he looked at the mirror again, he saw he had black eyes and red irises. He jumped back in shock falling over and got back up and the reflection was back to normal. "Holy crap."

"What is it?" Knuckles asked.

"It's nothing." Sonic replied. They continued on their search for the horror.

They entered the garden and they saw that all the plants have been converted into thorns. The fountain was completely dry and was cracked in multiple places.

"This has gotten disturbing." Knuckles stated.

"We're dealing with some sort of horror." Tails replied. "What do you expect?" Then, suddenly Knuckles was hit with a rock. He turned around and saw it came from Sonic's direction.

"HEY SONIC!" Knuckles said. "WHY DID YOU THROW THAT ROCK FOR!?"

"What are you talking about?" Sonic replied.

"YOU THREW A ROCK AT ME!"

"I DID NOT!"

"YOU DID TOO!"

"GUYS! STOP IT!" Tails interrupted them. The wind suddenly picked up and blew Tails back into the villa. "SONIC!" The remaining two were shocked as Tails disappeared into the darkness. Knuckles began to punch at the wall that came down separating them and Tails but it was no use.

"Knuckles, we have to go around the wall." Sonic said. "Time isn't on our side. We got to juice… and fast!"

Tails was completely alone in a dark area of the villa. He was beginning to sweat and his heart was beginning to race. He looked down noticing the checkerboard tiles were white and red. He heard the beeping again.

"Oh no." Tails said. "Not again." The beeping was getting louder and louder. He spotted a red light appearing in front of him; it was getting closer and closer. He saw the dark shape with the glowing red eyes appearing to float before him. Then, it disappeared. Tails looked around in the darkness to see if it was there. But didn't find him; he was confused on either this was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Is he gone?" Tails wondered as he breathed heavily. Then, he heard a very deep and ominous whisper in his ear.

"Can you feel the sunshine?" a whisper said in his ears. Tails slowly turned around to see who was talking. He finally saw it. It was a replica of himself levitating; it was on a wire attached to a red gem. It had glowing red eyes in its head; it was showing its fangs at him. It was growing claws from its hands.

Tails backed away from it, trying to keep a hold of his lamp as he keep an eye on the horror trying to stay sane. Sweat was rolling down his face as the doll slowly began to float towards it.

"Stay back." Tails said. "I'm warning you. I have fighting experience." His fear of this thing was rising to the point where Amy could sense it.

" _Tails, are you all right?"_ Amy asked.

" _I found the monster."_ Tails thought. The monster had leaned back as he thought this.

" _I have your location and that of the monster."_ Amy thought. _"We'll begin…"_ Then, the doll let out a horrifying high-pitch screech. The fox covered his ears and couldn't hear what Amy's response was.

The doll lunged forward trying to claw him. Tails dodged out of the way of the horror's slash. It tried again to attack Tails and he dodged out of the way. Tails did a morph ball and bashed at the doll. The doll jerked back. Then, the two-tailed fox pulled out his blaster and fired on it. Several blaster shots hit him.

"Yes, I got it." Tails said. "You're not so tough." But the doll regenerated from the wounds it received. "Oh no." The doll opened its concealed mouth glaring its bloody fangs. It screeched out a very loud ear-piercing scream. It hit Tails straight on. When the fox looked up, he saw Tails Doll seemingly surrounded by lightning. Some of the bolts apparently zapped areas near him and the dolls breathing boomed like thunder.

Tails had become so terrified at the monster that he began to run away. The doll pursued him sensing and feeding off his fear. Then, he didn't see where he was going and tripped on the carpet. He turned around to see the horror advancing and raising his claws. Then, Sonic bashed him in a morphball from the side. Knuckles came up beside Tails and stuck out his hand to get him back up.

"Don't worry, we aren't gonna leave ya, buddy." Knuckles said to him. Tails got back up, while Sonic kept pounding on the horror.

"Man, how much of a pounding does this guy need?" Sonic asked. The doll whacked Sonic away. It revealed its fangs again.

"He's going to scream. WATCH OUT!" Tails shouted. The doll screamed at the three and they dodged out of the way. The scream shattered glass and ceramic alike. Knuckles started to beat the thing with his fists. The thing slashed towards Knuckles cutting his arm, the entire upper arm was slashed. Knuckles flinched as he put his hands over the wound.

"That's gonna leave a mark." Knuckles stated.

"You are going to need serious aid." Tails added.

"I can still take him."

"But you're severely injured."

"It's just a flesh wound."

"Is there any way to stop this thing?" Sonic asked as the creature was preparing another scream. At that moment, the horror froze and began to shake tremendously.

" _Spiritus Malus, Eiciam vos de."_ Amy chanted. _"Redire unde_ _ad locum tuum_ _. Numquam retro!_ _(Evil spirit, I throw you out. Return to your realm and never come back!)"_ She repeated the chant as Bunnie and Sally joined in to expel the monster. At the third time, it was chanted that the riff between dimensions was opened.

The horror screamed loudly as it was being ripped to shreds by cosmic and psychic power. It wasn't regenerating as it was imploding on itself into a black spot in reality. Then, there was an explosion from the spot and everything returned to the way it was supposed to be at night.

During that night, Knuckles had his wounds bandaged up in the doctor's area of the villa. Sonic had gotten very anxious seeing Amy unconscious on the doctor's bed. Sally went up to him.

"Is Amy going to be okay?" Sonic asked Sally.

"As soon as the exorcism is complete, she fainted."

"I hope that she'll wake again." Sonic said.

"So, do I." Sally replied.

"I just…" Sonic said but paused. "I just wish that I just told her."

"Told her what?"

"How I felt about her." Sonic replied.

"You really care about her, don't you." Sally said.

"I guess so, Sally." Sonic replied and Sally put her hand on his shoulder.

"I won't stop you from a relationship, Sonic. I have no regrets about you and Amy being together."

"Thanks." The two of them hugged.

"We'll pray for Amy's recovery." Sally added. As the two were talking, it almost appeared that Amy beginning to tear up and smile.


	5. The Chalice of Health

The Chalice of Health

Sonic was walking around more anxious than usual. Amy still hasn't awaken from her sleep. Sally and Tails were concerned about him.

"I've never seen him like this." Tails said. "I've never seen him stay in one area for so long."

"I hope there is something that can help, Amy." Sally added. "For Sonic's sake."

"Maybe there is something in Amy's stuff that might help her." Tails replied as he headed over to Amy's room. Meanwhile, Sonic came out.

"You okay, Sonic?" Sally asked.

"I'll be fine as of right now." Sonic answered.

"I'm sure Amy will be fine." The princess stated trying to cheer Sonic up, but it didn't help much.

"I just wish I can believe that." He said in reply.

"Bunnie and Rotor are trying everything they can to wake Amy again." Sally pointed out. "Maybe you can hang out with Knuckles."

"He isn't here right now." Sonic replied. "He's away with some group." Then, Tails came back.

"Aunt Sally," he said. "I did look in Amy's stuff and remember that the chao have some potent magics. Maybe that will help Amy out." Sonic perked up.

"Wait, why didn't we think of that earlier?" Sonic replied to him. "You're a genius." He hugged Tails. "Thanks, little buddy." Then, he ran off.

"Uh, where is he going?" Tails asked.

"I think he's going to go to the garden." Sally answered.

"Wow, he'd do anything to save Amy." Tails remarked. "Didn't the two of you used to be like that, Aunt Sally?" The princess simply stared and said nothing, as they can see Sonic disappear into the distance.

Sonic arrived that the chao garden remembering how to get there. It as a rather peaceful time in the chao garden when he arrived. Oberon was outside by a table with lots of cards stacked up. He was flying around.

"Now with these final cards, I can finally prove to the other chao that I can build a two-story house of cards without the use of magic." Oberon said to himself. "I just got to make sure that this last triangle remains on to without knocking the whole thing down." He was placing the last set when Sonic came in.

"Hey, Oberon." Sonic said. Oberon jerked from being spooked and the whole house came tumbling down.

"Shoot." Oberon said; he looked around. "Who scared me?"

"I'm sorry about that, your majesty." Sonic replied. The king of the chao looked down and saw Sonic.

"Oh, it's Sir Sonic." He said. "I didn't anticipate your arrival. The queen is busy with some business in another part of the realm. So, I was left to guard this location."

"It doesn't look like you're busy." Sonic answered.

"Well, guarding something isn't that hard." The chao king answered. "You just sit by and watch something. It can get boring after a while." He paused. "Do you mind helping me rebuild this house of cards?"

"Not really." Sonic answered.

"Be careful not to go too fast, you can knock the cards over with the turbulence you leave behind." Oberon pointed out. Then, they built up the house of cards again; they built it better than the first one. "Oh, thank you, Sonic."

"You're welcome." Sonic replied.

"Now, what brings you here?" Oberon asked.

"My friend, Amy, has fallen into a deep sleep and she can't wake up." Sonic said. "I'm looking for something that can cure her."

"What happened exactly?" the king of chao asked.

"She fought against a horror from the realm of shadows." Sonic said. Oberon shook from the news.

"Those are some very nasty foes." He stated in fear. "Those things are not to be messed around with."

"She didn't bring it into the world." Sonic said. "We were sending it back to where it came from."

"That's good."

"But Amy fell over after the exorcism."

"I see now." Oberon said. "Are you asking for something that can revive her?"

"Yes, do you know of anything?" Sonic asked.

"There is one item we have in our inventory that would work." Oberon said. "But it is a very dangerous item to use."

"I'll do it." Sonic replied.

"Very well." The king answered. He clapped his hands and a little chao came forward. He spoke to the chao in their native tongue. Then, the little one went away. Sometime later, four chao reappeared carrying a large cubic wooden box with a bronze padlock on it. The king pulled the key out of his coat and unlocked the box.

He pulled out a shiny golden chalice with was encrusted with fine gemstones and flowers were engraved on the sides of the cup. Sonic was amazed at the relic the king brought out to him.

"What is it?" Sonic asked in awe.

"This, my blue friend, is the chalice of health." Oberon explained. "This will do the trick to bringing back your friend. With this go back to Amy, fill the chalice with water, and have her drink from the cup. At that moment, the water shall become medicine and she will be revived." He handed the cup to Sonic. "However, I shall give you this warning. Should you fill it with water and you drink from the chalice, the water shall become poison and you will die."

"I understand." Sonic stated. "Thanks for the heads-up."

"You're welcome." Oberon answered.

"I'm up over and gone." Sonic stated to himself. Then, he zoomed off not realizing that the turbulence knocked the house of cards over.

"Doh!" Oberon said as he had to pick up the cards again.

Before Sonic left the chao garden, he saw that his speed gave out. He was reduced to walking. Suddenly, a maze came up from the ground made of hedge bushes.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Sonic stated in shock, but there was no answer from Oberon. "Great now, I get no answer." He paused. "Looks like I will have to go through the maze." He began to walk through the maze. After a while, he felt like he was getting lost.

"I see you are having difficulty." An old-sounding voice said.

"Who's there?" Sonic asked looking around.

"I am down here in your hand." The voice remarked. Sonic looked down and saw the chalice in his hands.

"That's odd, it's like the chalice is talking to me." Sonic said.

"It is the chalice that is talking to you." The voice said from the cup.

"I didn't think a cup could actually talk." Sonic spoke to it.

"I'm a magical chalice, remember?" the cup asked.

"I know that much." Sonic replied.

"I'll help you get through the maze." The cup said. "Just follow the red path."

"Follow the red path?" Sonic asked. "Well, at least I have some direction." So, Sonic started to go down the path with the red tiles. He noticed that the exit seemed to get closer. "You're being a good help."

"Yes, I do enjoy helping others." The old-voice said.

"I can see that." Sonic said.

"Wait, don't go down the red path." A young-sounding voice replied.

"Who's that?" Sonic asked.

"In your hand." The young-voice replied. "Don't go down the red path, take the green path."

"Are you sure?" Sonic asked.

"Please, you got to trust me." The young-voice replied.

"Very well." Sonic answered. He, then, started to go down the green path. But as he walked the exit seemed to get farther away.

"This isn't getting me anywhere." Sonic replied. "The exit is getting far away. I need to get out of here."

"There is a way out of here." The old-voice said. "The young one doesn't help at all."

"I can tell." Sonic said.

"At the end of the red path, there is a spring of water." The old voice said. "Is it not true that anyone who drinks from this cup gets healed?"

"You have to give the drink to another, if you drink from the cup personally you will die." Sonic explained to the cup.

"Oh no no no." the old voice answered. "You surely won't die. You will be given a large amount of power. In fact, you will become even more powerful than the king and queen of the chao. And they surely don't want that."

"That's absurd." Sonic said. "No one is more powerful than those two."

"Have you ever heard of Chaos?" the old-voice asked.

"No, I haven't." Sonic replied.

"Chaos is was a chao who ended up getting close to the chaos emeralds. Then one fateful day, lightning struck the master emerald and the chain struck the chao. It mutated him into a mobian-esque chao and with it came enormous amounts of power." The old-voice explained. "The royals had banished him because of his immense strength out of fear for their own sake."

"Are you joking?"

"I do not joke about this." The old voice replied. "The pool of water is from Chaos himself and anyone who drinks from it will have immortality."

"How do you know I can trust you?" Sonic asked.

"You can't trust him." The young voice replied. "The old voice is a liar."

"You are the lair." The old voice said.

"Just shut up." The young voice answered.

"No, you shut up."

"No, you shut up."

"No, you shut up."

"No, you shut up." Sonic is getting annoyed with the both of them arguing.

"Will the two of you be quiet already?" Sonic asked.

"I will give one last thing." The young voice stated. "Why did you come here in the first place?"

"That's right, I've come to find a cure for Amy." Sonic replied.

"Are you going to waste it on yourself?" The young voice asked him.

"No, I'm not going to waste it or any more time here." He said. "I've finally see now. Both of your arguments are distractions, I need to make my own choice and my own way."

"Now, you're thinking." The young voice said. Sonic had decided to choose the green path. Even though the exit seemed to be getting farther away. He continued to move down the path until the real exit was revealed to him as a simple tunnel.

As he went inside it got dark, he was starting to feel closed in on. He tried to feel around and felt with his hands what felt like fabric. He came across a door. He leaned on it and the door opened up on him. He fell over onto the floor. He looked up and saw a rather angry Sally in her underwear. She slapped Sonic on the face after he got up.

"How dare you hide in my closet while I'm changing clothes, you pervert!" Sally stated.

"I didn't do anything." Sonic answered.

"You were hiding in my closet." Sally said pointing to the dresser. Sonic looked back and saw the place he came out of the chao garden from.

"I was leaving the chao garden through a labyrinth and I didn't know I would end up there." Sonic stated.

"Whatever." Sally replied.

"Besides, I've already seen all of you anyways." Sonic added. Sally slapped him again. "Ow."

After Sonic left Sally's quarters with the chalice, he went over to the medical area where Amy still laid asleep. He went over to the sink and poured water into the chalice. He went over and sat on Amy's bed. He held her in his arms as he placed the chalice to her lips.

"I just hope it works." Sonic thought as the liquid entered her mouth. Initially nothing happened. Sonic sighed and closed his eyes.

"S-Sonic?" he heard Amy say. He looked up to look to see what was going on. He saw that Amy had opened her eyes. "Is that you, Sonic?"

"Amy." He said. He embraced her in his arms dropping the chalice. "I'm glad your back." And she embraced him as well.

"Thank you, Sonic." Amy replied. They looked at each other.

"I was worried that you would be gone forever." Sonic answered as a tear began to fall from his eyes. Amy wiped up the tear.

"Sonic, you're crying."

"Am not. I just got something in my eye." Sonic answered.

"You're such a tease at times, Sonic." Amy said.

"Are you sure I tease?" Sonic asked.

"Maybe." Amy said. The two looked into each others' eyes for a little bit. Then, they leaned towards each other for a kiss. Before they could make contact, Knuckles entered the room.

"Hey Sonic, I…" Knuckles stated. The two looked at him and the two were also blushing. "Uh, what we're you guys doing?"

"I… uh." Sonic said.

"Well, we were… uh." Amy added.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything." Knuckles stated. The three were silent for a bit.

"Well, this is a little awkward." Sonic answered.

"I was going to introduce you to the group I was hanging out with." Knuckles stated. "But I'll just leave the two of you alone."

"Okay, we'll be fine." Amy said. "We'll be out in a minute." Knuckles left the room. Amy turned to Sonic. "Thank you for helping me." The two of them left the room holding hands.

They came outside and they saw a group of mobians there. Mighty came up from the group up towards him.

"Hey Sonic, how are things going?" Mighty said.

"They're doing all right." Sonic answered.

"I've been hanging out with the Chaotix." Knuckles said. "This is Mighty."

"Sonic and I already met." Mighty said.

"Oh…" Knuckles said. "Well, here are the other members of the Chaotix. This is Espio, Charmy Bee, Vector, and the raccoon hiding behind him is Marine."

"Hello." Sonic said.

"Nice to meet the young hero of Mobius." Vector said, shaking Sonic's hand.

"Yeah you too."

"I didn't think he would be the friend of Pianaman." Vector added.

"The nickname he gave me." Knuckles said.

"Okay." Amy replied.


	6. Two on the Town

Two on the Town

It was a quiet day at Knothole with few people around to make noise or cause trouble. Normally, these quiet days were the time that Bunnie J. Rabbot would enjoy sitting back and reading a good book in the afternoon sun but right now the Mobian rabbit was bored stiff. Looking up from her copy of 'Vanished with the Breeze', she noticed that the only activity in the tree town came from a few maintenance workers carrying crates back and forth on the rope bridges above.

"My, I sure wish, there was somethin' to do around here." Bunnie said looking back to her book. "I can't believe that Sonic and the other boys decided to go out on a scoutin' mission to Cocoa Island this time of day."

"Ohmygawd, Bunnie. Like what are you doing here?" a pink hedgehog squeeked pulling Bunnie's book away from her. "We should like totally go to the mall and get makeovers."

"Oh look, the airhead express just arrived." Bunnie grumbled snatching her book back. "Why don't y'all just go back and brush the hair on your Mina Mongoose dolls?"

"That's so last hour." Amy replied playing with her bangs with her fingers out of boredom. "With Sonic and the guys gone, this place is dullsville."

"Well, I can't argue with y'all on that, sugar." She replied rolling her eyes. "I'll tell you what, Rosie. I'll go with you to the mall to do some clothes shopping. But if we're gonna get makeovers, we're going to Rosie Woodchuck's Beauty Spa." Bunnie flipped her ears nonchantly. "That is the only place a lady of quality gets her hair done."

"Oh wow, that like totally sounds like sooooooo much fun." Amy giggled. "And on the way, I can tell you some of the super-secret gossip I've heard about Knuckles. Did you know that his dreads aren't natural…"

Meanwhile, at Battle Bird Island Fortress, a swallow trying to eat her lunch in the cafeteria was being annoyed by three lunkheads she called her friends.

"Hey, Storm. Check this out." Sketch Lampoon boasted. "I can make my chocolate milk shoot out my nostrils."

"Oh yeah?" Storm gave him a daring glance. "I bet ya 10 mobiums that you can't do it."

"Check this out." Sketch replied drinking the last of his chocolate milk from the straw before sending two brown streams of liquid out the holes on this beak.

"Ha ha, you're a chocolate fountain." Jet laughed. "Bet you can't top that one, Storm."

"Just watch me." Storm boasted picking up his foot tall mug of root beer, swinging it back and gulping it down in one go. The large albatross set the mug down and opened his mouth to unleash a powerful blast of air. "BUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP!"

At the sound of this mighty blast, the glass shattered into a million pieces. Immediately, the fire alarms went off and everyone in the cafeteria was showered by the sprinkler system. The boys all sat there laughing hysterically while Wave looked down at her ruined low carb salad in disgust.

"Oh great, how barbaric." Wave chirped in annoyance. "Why do all guys have to act like they just hatched out of the egg?"

"Blimey, you tired of those bird-brains too, Wave?" Techno stated. "I had enough of them when Jet put that whoopee cushion on my workbench."

"Just once I'd love to get away from those knuckleheads for a while and just enjoy some girl talk and pampering." Wave said with a sigh. "The Battle Bird Army is nice and all. But it doesn't do anything for my feather-doo and talon polish."

"You know, I've got a bloomin' good idea." Techno beamed. A huge grin spreading across her beak. "Why don't we sneak into Soleanna and visit that new spa everyone's talking about?"

"Oh, I love to go." Wave admitted lowering her sunglasses and glaring over at the guys table in disgust. "I heard Throbbin Screech's niece went there; and she got her feathers all done up in a goldie-locks style."

"C'mon let's go grab some extreme gear and fly our way over to West Side." Techno whispered as they tiptoed out of the cafeteria leaving the guys to their farting contest. "I'm sure we can be down there and back before the MPs notice."

"It's be nice to go to and do something nice for a change." Wave stated as she turned and looked towards Techno. "So, what was it like dating Bean the Dynamite? Is it true what I heard his other ex-girlfriends say about his snoring too loud in the nest?"

Amy and Bunnie arrived in downtown Soleanna making their way over to the Cat Memorial Mall. Once inside, Amy's eyes lit up like a pinball machine; she stared around in awe.

"So… many… outfits…" Amy drooled. "So… many… stores…"

"Uh oh." Bunnie noted a worried look spreading across her face. "Here we go…"

What followed was a whirlwind tour of every clothing store and accessory shop in the mall. Bunnie suddenly found herself trying on every blouse, miniskirt, bikini, women's jeans and t-shirt within the place. As Amy loaded her down with bracelets and rings to try on. Bunnie could only shake her head in disbelief.

"See girl, you gotta accessorize." Amy exclaimed slipping a diamond tiara onto her head. "You can't look your best without a little bling."

"I look like a Christmas tree." Bunnie sighed looking down at all the shiny rubies and gemstones covering her arms and legs. "I hope mall security doesn't think you stole a disco ball."

"Oh, don't be silly, Bunnie." Amy laughed. "These clothes are great. Come on, I had enough clothes shopping. Let's go to the spa."

At the other end of the mall, two birds walked among the endless line of stores looking over all the merchandise in the windows.

"Wow, can you believe all the clothing and accessories these West Side girls need?" Wave asked, dumbfounded. "I couldn't buy even one of these outfits with what I make in my monthly military salary."

"Blimey, they sure do wear a lot of make-up." Techno noted looking in the window of a cosmetics store. "I wonder if the boys here like their females all painted up like statues."

"And to think with us birds, it's the boys who have to look bright and colorful." Wave chuckled. "You should have seen that peacock down in the artillery pool who was trying to get my attention the other day. I've never seen such gaudy colors painted on a fanned out tail."

"I personally don't believe boys have to be colorful, Wave." Techno replied raising an eyebrow. "I think that Edgar Eagle bloke is kinda hot."

"Yeah, I can totally agree with you there." Wave said looking around at the mall's interior again. "Man, it's so nice getting away from all the dull and drab military scenery on Cocoa Island. Seeing a place as nice and bright as Soleanna is welcome for a change."

"You're abso-bloomin-lutely, but let's not forget that we are Battle Bird Warriors." Techno reminded her. "I wouldn't be caught dead wandering around a mall drooling over clothes and gossiping about boys like some West Side schoolgirl."

"Oooh, Techno! Take a look over here." Wave chirped pressing her face against the glass. "They're having a shoe sale over here."

"Blimey, do they have heels or pumps?" Techno asked looking through the store window. "Because I will not do flats."

Within minutes, Techno and Wave were rushing from store to store. It wasn't look before the two birds were loaded down with heavy shopping bags filled with clothes, make-up, shoes, and every feminine accessory the mall had to offer.

"Well, there goes my weekly allowance." Wave groaned trying to hold on to all the bags. "I'll be living on bird seed for the next month to pay for all this."

"Oh, bloody hell. I almost maxed out my paycard too." Techno grumbled. "What were we thinking? We're never going to get the chance to wear any of this stuff anyway."

"Well, we might as well go drown our troubles in root beer. I still have an ATM card." Wave added with a sigh. "Let's head down to the food court. I wanna pick up some mentos for some of the other ladies back at the barracks."

"Oh, that'll be a riot." Techno replied, grinning. "Just wait until you see what happens when you give one to a member of the Naval Seagull Corp."

One trip to the food court and one greedy pigout later, and the two stood before the Rosie Woodchuck's Beauty Spa.

"I say, what would you think about going in for a facial?" Techno asked her friend walking inside. "I could really use a mud mask to help get my feathers shiny."

"Personally, I'd rather take a hot soak myself." Wave replied. "Get the old kinks out of the wing bones." The two were soon relaxing in two hot tubs of steaming water. Their faces covered in mud and their eyes covered by cucumbers.

As they relaxed in the warm water, two of the spa workers removed a dividing partition that split the spa room in half. Wave could've sworn she heard the two workers giggling before she heard talking from the other side of the room.

"Wow, can you believe this? I've never felt this good." A feminine voice squealed in delight. "I can't believe we didn't get away from the guys sooner to do something like this."

"Y'all got that right, sugar." A southern belle voice agreed. "I thank we should do this more often."

"Why hello there, I didn't know there was anyone else in the hot tub room with us." Wave greeted the two strangers. "Did you come here for a relaxing day too?"

"Y'all betta believe it, sugar." The other female voice replied. "We really needed to get away for a girls' day out."

"I say, you gals are absolutely right." Techno agreed with the southerner. "It is extremely relaxing to get away from all the stress at work and just enjoy some time to yourselves."

"So, you ladies having trouble with the guys at your workplace too?" Wave asked with a sigh. "Boys can be such extreme dunderheads. Can't they?"

"Oh, you have no idea." The first voice replied. "I have to deal with a spiny blue porcupine who has a bad attitude even though he is kinda cute."

"And I got to deal with an obnoxious echidna who acts like a five-year-old." The southern belle added, rolling her eyes even though no one can see her do it. "I think he's a real sweetheart but I recon he has a lot of growing up to do, even for his age."

"Blimey, an echidna?" Techno asked with intrigue. "That sounds exciting. Isn't it true that they have four…"

"Uh, we haven't… Let's not talk about that, shall we?" The first voice said with a nervous laugh. "Anyway, have you girls tried the Dragon Kingdom rice and noodles they have in the food court?"

And so the girls talked and talked and talked discussing their lives and hobbies. It really amazed each of them how much the two strangers had in common with the other two despite the fact they didn't know anything else about their new friends. But just as they were in the middle of gossiping the workers on either side moved the partition back into place.

"Ah! What a shame, Bunnie." Amy said sadly as they removed the cucumbers from her eyes. "We didn't even get the chance to ask them their names."

"Don't worry about it, sugar." Bunnie added taking the cucumbers off her eyes and eating them. "I'm sure we'll probably run into them again."

As the two girls cleaned up and walked out of the spa door, they noticed two battle birds in civilian clothing standing out in the main part of the mall carrying several shopping bags on their arms.

"Bunnie, look. It's two of those bird creeps." Amy growled pointing at Techno and Wave. "And it looks like they stolen a bunch of stuff from the stores."

"Y'all can't let them get away with that." Bunnie declared as Amy pulled out her hammer. "C'mon for the glory of the Southern Baronies." The two charged at the surprised birds who immediately unsheathed the talons on their feet and charged at the West Siders with a series of deadly kicks. Meanwhile, the spa employees were laughing at the whole scene not believing what they were watching.

"Wow, can you believe those girls were so friendly towards each other in the spa?" a female squirrel asked with amusement. "It's hard to believe they're trying to kill each other now."

"They didn't realize they were enemies then, Sonette." A mink named Tiara added trying to stifle a laugh. "It was only after they saw that they were different that they hated each other. Goes to show you how stupid some mobians can be."

The two birds launched at Bunnie and Amy with high flying kicks which the West Side girls blocked with metal arm and piko hammer. Techno tried a drill beak move at Amy but only received a face full of hammer for her trouble. Wave fired a blaster pistol she was carrying but Bunnie easily deflected her shots.

"Techno, look it's mall security." Wave yelled barely audiable over the crowd screaming and shouting at their fight. "C'mon let's grab our stuff and get out of here."

The two birds snatched their bags and slipped away into the crowds during all the chaos. Amy and Bunnie trying to get their bearing after the quick skirmish couldn't seem to spot where their opponents had gone.

"Blast it, we lost them." Amy grumbled looking around through the crowd. "Well, at least, we were able to stop them from stealing anything else."

"It was a good thing we were able to drive those birds outta heayah." Bunnie added crossing her arms angerly. "Y'all know perfectly well that nothing good can ever come from associating with battle birds." But as the two members of Team Sonic glanced back at the spa, they couldn't understand why all the spa employees were laughing at them hysterically.

As Bunnie and Amy walked back into Knothole joking and laughing, they were surprised to find the lights on and the angry form of Princess Sally Acorn waiting for them.

"Sally girl, what y'all doin' here?" Bunnie asked in surprise. "Sorry if we didn't invite you along on our little girls day out."

"You two bubbleheads just manage to spend five million mobiums out of the royal treasury on an insane shopping binge and day at the spa." Sally growled. Her eye twitching as she held the bill up in her hand. "You are now in debt to West Side Island for more than you make in a year."

"Hehe, guess we shouldn't have borrowed one of the royal credit cards." Amy replied nervously taking a step back from the infuriated princess. "Price of being a heroine and all?" Suddenly, Sally held up two maid outfits with feather duster.

"You are going to spend six months working off your debt." Sally glared at them. "You can start by cleaning all the hallways and bathrooms in Lord Bartleby's house."

"The one who just that big chili dog party last night. EWW!" Bunnie said in disgust.

"Yes, THAT Lord Bartleby." Sally replied.

"Sally, you are on evil princess." Amy added. Back at Battle Bird headquarters, the two girls made their way back to their private chambers.

"Do you think anyone noticed that we weren't here?" Techno asked nervously looking around. "I hope we didn't get caught."

"I say you girls were in a whooooole lot of trouble." The familiar voice of Jet called from the doorway twirling a plunger around in his hand. "Guess who's been confined to quarters for a whole week and assigned to KP duty for sneaking out?"

"Aww, man. I don't wanna have to clean the newspaper at the bottom of Storm's cage again." Wave stated with sarcasism. "Great, Techno. This is all your fault."

"Me? Who the bloody hell's idea was it to sneak out in the first place?" The angry canary tweeted; her feathers fluffing out in annoyance. "I was simply going along with your bloomin' idea."

"Enjoy your john cleaning, girls." Jet chuckled setting the plunger down by the two arguing girls before walking out the door.


	7. Reviving Mobius Corners

Reviving Mobius Corners

Knuckles was lying in bed when someone one went up to him. The person went and nudged him a little bit.

"Knuckles…" he said.

"Ivo…" Knuckles mumbled in his sleep. "Can I have five more minutes?"

"Hey, Knuckles." He said. "Wake up."

"What?" the echidna replied. "Oh Tails, it's you."

"Wake up, sleepyhead." Tails answered. "It's time to go to work."

"It's that day?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah, Sonic is already there." The fox stated.

"Alright." Knuckles replied. The two of them got up and took something to go. It was still the morning twilight as they headed out to Mobius Corners. Sonic, Amy, and Bunnie were waiting for them. As soon as Bert Who had arrived, he unlocked the restaurant and let them inside.

"Thanks for coming in so early." Bert answered.

"Remind me again, why we have to be here." Amy asked.

"I need to do some renovations on the diner." Bert explained.

"I can tell." Bunnie replied commenting on the outdated equipment and styles.

"But when I went to the bank, they wouldn't allow me to take out a loan because I don't have a credit score." He continued. "In addition, Wes Weasley stopped by and offered to buy the diner. He would turn it into a chain and give me a cut in the profit. But I don't like dealing with the big money."

"I thought it would give us something else to do." Sonic stated confidently.

"But did you have to drag all of us in?" Amy asked. "Without even asking?"

"Oh…"

"Anyway, how long are we going to be here?"

"All day." Bert replied. Amy and Bunnie glared at Sonic.

"You're going to pay for this tomorrow." Amy stated. Bert stationed Amy and Bunnie to be the cooks under Sally's request; he stationed Tails at the cash register; finally, he stationed Knuckles and Sonic as waiters. Then, he flipped the sign from 'closed' to 'open'.

The first set of customers came in and gave their orders at the register before taking their seats at the tables. Sonic cleaned the tables before they sat down and Knuckles had expected the area as well.

"Everything seems to be going well." Sonic stated. He went to the order window. "How are things going?"

"We have to cook the food." Bunnie said.

"Will it be ready soon?" he asked.

"Y'all need to be patient, Sonic." She replied.

"Okay, when will the chili dogs be served?" he continued.

"That's when it becomes lunchtime." She stated irritated. "We just started breakfast."

"Did anybody turn on the tunes?" Sonic asked.

"I'm on it." Knuckles replied going to the jukebox. He looked at the list of songs. "There are so many songs to choose from. I'm sure there's got to be something good on this list."

"Ugh." Bunnie stated from the kitchen. "Amy…"

"What?" She replied.

"How could you screw up making simple flapjacks?" Bunnie answered.

"I've never got any practice making any food." Amy replied. "This is my first time trying to cook."

"We'll have to get Bert out here to swap roles." Bunnie said going to the office. After hearing this, Bert had Sonic and Amy swap places. Word had gotten out that Team Sonic was working at Mobius Corners today and then the place started to get crowded.

"Wow," Bert stated to Tails as he was looking around. "I'm having more business today than I had in the past two years."

"It's Sonic's popularity." Tails replied. "I think the combination of the food plus the chance to see Sonic is drawing them in.

"I wonder what's taking the cooks so long." Bert answered. "There has been a slow down on the food output."

"Sonic…" Bunnie replied. "Why do you keep eating the cooked sausages? Those are for the customers."

"I just have a high metabolism." Sonic replied. "I have to eat a lot to stay going. That and I didn't get a chance to have breakfast."

"Oh brother…" Bunnie answered. Bert and Tails just looked at each other.

"Maybe putting Sonic in the kitchen was a bad idea." Bert said. "Want to swap jobs with him?"

"Okay." Tails replied. Then, they swapped Sonic out of the kitchen to put Tails in. Sonic was put at the register. Tails was able to do well with cooking, he wasn't that bad; it was better than Amy. Sonic had taken order after order. He was being crowded over by fangirls during this time and Amy got more and more jealous.

"Relax Amy." Knuckles stated. "No one is going to flirt with Sonic. He's currently on the clock." Amy just sighed.

"I know he's on the clock." Amy replied with a sigh. "I just…" Knuckles just smiled. "Why do you have that grin on your face?"

"I understand perfectly now." Knuckles stated. "You must have a thing for Sonic." Amy just blushed upon hearing those words.

"It's not like what you think it is." Amy answered.

"Right…" Knuckles answered with a chuckle on his face.

"You don't understand what Sonic and I are going through." Amy replied. "You only saw part of the story."

"Well, what was the part I missed?" Knuckles asked.

"Oh, there was really REALLY nothing else. Hehehe." Amy replied with her face now completely red as an apple.

"Your face is glowing." Knuckles answered. "I might be naïve but I'm not stupid."

"Can we change the topic, please?" Amy asked.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" Knuckles added as he cleaned up a table.

"After thinking about it, so far I've been a good waitress."

"Well, we can't say that about Sonic as a cashier." He added as he saw once there were no customers, Sonic placed his head on the counter.

"Being a cashier is soooo boring." Sonic stated to himself. "I wish something would happen." Then, a mobian came up to the counter. "Welcome to Mobius Corners, how can I help you?"

"I came in here to escape a giant robot attacking the area." He stated. Sonic got energized.

"That's my cue." He said. He ran over and grabbed Knuckles. He came back placing him in the cashier seat. "Knuckles, you hold register for me. I'll be right back." Then, he zipped out of the restaurant. The echidna just stood there not knowing how to react for a second.

"So, would you like to get something?" Knuckles asked.

"Just some eggs-over-easy." The mobian stated.

"Did Sonic remember to switch it to the lunch menu?" Bunnie asked. "It's now time for the lunchtime, y'all." After hearing that, Knuckles switched it to the lunch menu.

"In that case," the mobian replied. "I'll take the new Mobius Corners super chili dog."

Sonic dashed across the area and found the robot. It was a large mech that was the shape of a toilet with a butt at the rear end. He stopped upon seeing this.

"What the hell…?" He stated. "Who built this stupid thing?" The lid opened up and a bubble came up from the bowl. He saw Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts were inside it.

"Ha, you can talk about our mech like that." Scratch stated.

"This was a handmade machine." Coconuts replied.

"Robots building another robot." Sonic answered. "Boy, that's original. What are you planning to do with it?"

"We are going to capture you for Lord Metallix." Grounder stated. "To prove that we are his special robots."

"Well, I can't argue with you on that."

"Sonic just said it, we're special." Grounder said with glee.  
"I don't think he was saying it as a compliment." Coconuts answered.

"What made you think of making the mech into a giant toilet?" Sonic asked nonchauntly.

"If you must know, we found a chaos emerald and we used it to charge up the fuel for the mech." Scratch stated.

"It runs on poop." Grounder said. Sonic snickered.

"We have enough stored to run it for days without refueling." Coconuts added. Sonic just started laughing. "Hey, what's so funny?"

"Your mech runs on poo powered by a chaos emerald?" Sonic asked. "That doesn't make any sense."

"It makes perfect sense. Haven't you ever heard of science?" Coconuts rebuked him.

"I can't even take you seriously anymore." Sonic replied still laughing.

"We will make it so we'll be serious threats to you and your friends." Scratch yelled at the hedgehog. Then, the mech moved forwards towards Sonic and it stopped. The blue blur moved out of the way.

"Why'd you stop?" Grounder asked.

"You were the one controlling the arms and the direction we're facing." Scratch stated. "I'm the one controlling the legs."

"But I want to be the one who has the weapons." The stout one replied.

"Coconuts has the weapons." The robot chicken answered.

"You two, stop it." Coconuts yelled. "I can't aim at the hedgehog, if you guys don't do anything." Grounder moved the facing of the giant robot but couldn't find Sonic. "Thanks a lot. I'll have to go up and try to find him myself." Coconuts went down to the scanner room to check.

"Oh, where'd he go?" Grounder asked. Then, they heard a knock on the door.

"Now, who could that be?" Scratch asked. He went to the door and opened it up. There was a blue hedgehog dressed up in overall-jeans, goggles, and an orange hardhat. "Huh?"

"Hello, hello, how are gentlebots doing?" the hedgehog replied.

"And who are you?" Scratch asked him.

"I was sent by Lord Metallix to check up on your progress." He explained.

"Golly, he sent someone to help us." Grounder stated. "Can you help us we can't find him?"

"Let me have a look." The mechanic stated, looking through the viewing computer. "I'll have to take a look at the mainframe. It looks bad."

"It's in the second floor." Scratch answered.

"Okay, I'll have the maintenance done in a flash." The hedgehog raced down to the second floor and he swapped all the wires around. Then, he returned to the two bots. "You're all set. Now, go catch that hedgehog."

"Thanks for the help." Grounder stated.

"The pleasure's all mine." The mechanic stated as he headed out the door. Then, Coconuts came up from scanning.

"What did the scanner say?" Scratch asked.

"The hedgehog's nearby and…" Coconuts replied. Then, he saw Sonic right in the viewing screen. "THERE HE IS!" Coconuts shouted.

"He's just standing there." Grounder said. They saw Sonic just waving at them and laying back on a beach chair with an umbrella.

"HE'S A SITTING DUCK! HE'S ALL OURS!" Coconuts stated laughing. Then, Coconuts grabbed the button. "WE HAVE YOU NOW, HEDGEHOG!" He, then, pushed the button. Afterwards, the robot exploded. Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts were sent flying into the air.

"What happened while I was scanning?" Coconuts asked.

"A mechanic came in to help fix the machine." Scratch stated. "Lord Metallix had sent him."

"And what did he look like?"

"He looked like a blue hedgehog." Grounder replied.

"THAT WAS SONIC, YOU…" Coconuts stated as the three flew away. There was a brown shower following the explosion. When all of the poop fell, Sonic folded up the umbrella and the beach chair.

"Well, that takes care of that mech." Sonic said. "Now to return to Mobius Corners to explain my absence."

Back at the diner, a yellow mink wearing a purple longcoat and green pants was sitting with an eggplant-colored hedgehog with orchid hair and spikes wearing a red top and purple skirt. The mink sighed from this situaton.

"Oh Sonia, why do we have to be here? There is a much better restaurant in town than this simple diner." The mink said.

"Listen, Bartleby." Sonia answered. "I remember that Sonic was going to be working here today. This is the perfect place to find him."

"That is, if he shows up." Bartleby replied. Then, Sonic came up to the two of them.  
"Hello, I don't believe you gave an order at the register." Sonic said to them.

"I specifically wanted to see you." Sonia said to him.

"Oh, geez. No another fangirl." Sonic said under his breath.

"I was looking for you." Sonia stated. "I've tried to contact you."

"Who are you exactly?" Sonic asked her.

"My name is Sonia Hedgehog." Sonia said to him.

"Wait, you know my Uncle Chuck?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, I do." Sonia replied. "I'm your sister."

"Are you kidding me?" Sonic asked with near excitement.

"I'm your sister." She answered.

"You have a sister?" Amy asked as she overheard the conversation.

"Oh yes," Sonia replied. "You must be Amy Rose. I've heard about you."

"How do you know that?" Amy asked in confusion.

"I've been in touch with Charles." Sonia explained.

"So, where have you been?" Sonic asked in turn.

"I was raised by a nobleman." Sonia replied. "And I stayed with him and his wife until Robotnik was defeated. Afterwards, I immediately returned to my mom. I tried to find you and Manic."

"Well, for Manic…" Sonic said feeling uneasy. "Manic is currently on a streetrat. Even I don't know where he is."

"This had just made the reunion a little more difficult." Sonia answered. "He was supposed to go to a nobleman as well but he never made it."

"He might have been taken by a theif."

"That could be the only thing we could think of." Sonia answered. "Now enough of that, how about to milkshakes."

"Okay, two milkshakes coming up." Sonic said.


	8. At Conflict's Peak: Pt 1

At Conflict's Peak: Pt 1  
Past of a Wizard

"Yes, done it I have." Lazaar said as he put down the crystal computer on its stand. "Now, the spells are completely transferred from this crystal to another computer." The guardian came in; he was extremely anxious.

"Master, that wizard has come." The guardian said. "Nagus has come near."

"I'll make sure to hide the crystal." Lazaar stated picking him up. "Buy me time to hide it." Then, there was the sound of some steel being bent.

"We can't afford to lose that crystal." The guardian stated. "We have to get it out of here." The wizard had noticed Nagus' energy getting closer. Lazaar thinking fast got himself and his guardian to the side. He cast an invisibility spell on the two of them; then distributed his magic evenly across the whole rom. Then, Nagus burst into the room.

"Oh Lazaar…" Nagus said. "Where are you?" Nagus looked around the area checking the nooks and crannies the wizard could fit in. "I know you're in here." The monstrous humanoid looked in the direction of Lazaar but didn't see him. Then, walked towards him and came close to him. "I can sense your presence." But he turned away from him. "I will find you in this lair of yours, even if I have to turn over every piece of equipment you have." Then, the troll left the room.

"Master, we need to get you out of here." The guardian stated. "It's not safe here anymore."

"Find a safe place for it, I shall." Lazaar replied to the guardian.

"I'll provide a distraction for the intruder."

"Very well." Lazaar stated; the guardian left the room. The phantom came up from behind Nagus and hit him. Nagus was in a fury at the guardian and began to pursue him. Lazaar was given enough time to make his escape.

Sonic was reading the paper that morning he was looking for an article. His friends were nearby as they were in Sally's villa.

"We did it, guys." Sonic stated pointing out the article. "We saved Mobius Corners."

"That's good." Knuckles said.

"Because of our efforts, it's now the official diner of Team Sonic." He added.

"Yay, I'm still tired from the work we had to do there." Amy said.

"You? You are tired?" Bunny asked her. "All you did was pass out food. I had to do all the cooking."

"At least, our debt has dropped greatly."

"What debt?" Sonic asked.

"Don't ask." The girls replied simultaneously. Then, there was an incoming call for Team Sonic. Tails went over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" Tails asked.

"May I speak with Sonic?" a voice asked.

"Okay." Tails replied turning to the blue hedgehog. "Sonic, it's for you?" Then, the fox passed the phone to Sonic.

"Hello, Sonic speaking." The blue blur answered.

"This is Lazaar talking to you." The voice answered.

"LAZAAR!?" Sonic asked. The rest of the team turned to him upon hearing that.

"I know this comes out of nowhere." He explained. "But I need your help with something. If I don't have your help, many disasters shall be upon this world. Please come in the streets tonight, bring the furry fox Tails as well."

"I guess." Sonic replied. "But what is this about?"

"I will tell you when you arrive." Lazaar replied. Then, he hung up the phone.

"What was that about, sugarhog?" Bunny asked.

"Apparently, I have to meet up with Lazaar tonight with Tails." Sonic replied.

"Why me?" the fox asked.

"I'm not sure why." Sonic answered. "The only thing we can do is find out. We have to see him."

It was the evening hours before the streets would become filled with the mobians living the nightlife. Sonic and Tails walked in the streets as the sunset; and they reached the point where Lazaar told them to go. The two found themselves just outside of Holly Karma's nightclub. The wizard came out in a brown trench coat and matching fedora.

"Lazaar, what was the reason you called us out here?" Sonic asked.

"This…" Lazaar said. He pulled out the crystal computer from the inner pockets of his coat.

"That's your crystal computer." Sonic pointed out.

"I know, it is." The wizard answered. "But now, it is no longer safe in my possession. I will hand this over to you."

"What are you doing this?" Tails asked.

"Nagus wants the crystal computer and seeks to release the evil that is sealed inside it." Lazaar stated.

"What kind of evil are we talking about here?" Sonic asked.

"The most malicious kind of evil." Lazaar said.

"Can you start back at the beginning?" Tails asked.

"I was born before what you call the golden of Mobius." Lazaar explained. "After the age of darkness had ended, the humans returned to explore what had happened to the Earth. Initially when the humans found out about your kind, they were so filled with fear that a war ended up breaking out because of it."

"Where were you in that?" Sonic asked sarcastically.

"A teenager, I was, during the war between the humans and mobians." Lazaar answered. "But there were humans and mobians that had peaceful interactions with each other, namely the sages and wizards."

"Okay, can we move the story along?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic, you're being impatient. We don't know all the details." Tails rebuked Sonic.

"Thank you, Tails." Lazaar said.

"The blood that was spilled began to pile up and one day scientists created a superweapon specifically to destroy the other faction. They called this great weapon, Iblis. But it was so powerful, those scientists had great difficulty controlling it. And brought in a wizard in order to tame it."

"Nagus?" Sonic asked trying to make a wild guess.

"You're correct, Sonic." Lazaar replied.

"I was right?" the blue blur answered in surprise.

"Getting back to it." Lazaar said. "At first, he seemed to be able to control it. But then, the scientists realized what Nagus was actually doing. But by the time they found out, it was too late. Nagus had merged with Iblis creating a super monster made from raw hate. They named this beast, Solaris, after the place where the merging was completed." Sonic said nothing.

"Wow, Sonic is actually speechless?" Tails asked.

"More, there is." Lazaar added.

 _The two were inside a shrine grounds. They looked up and saw the monster Solaris above them. It was a giant crystalline monster with a brilliant red core. The monster's wings were skeletal and two large shields on its arms. They looked in horror as the monster was destroying the nearby city._

" _Sonic, what's going on here?" Tails asked._

" _I'm not sure exactly." Sonic replied. They saw a panicked mob get closer to them. Lazaar came from behind them. The wizard looked a lot younger with brown hair and didn't have a beard._

" _Everyone, get inside." Lazaar shouted. "Hold it off, I will." The mob didn't notice Sonic and Tails; they went right through them._

" _I guess that explains why they can't stop." Sonic answered. He put up a walkie-talkie to his ear._

" _Does the council of 24 have the spell ready?" Lazaar asked._

" _Not yet." The voice answered._

" _Buy them time, I shall." Lazaar said. Sonic and Tails watched him battle against Solaris. Then, after a while, a beam fired from within the shrine. From that, the two saw the monster split into two. Lazaar pulled out a crystal and used his magic to seal Iblis away into the crystal he pulled out. Nagus had ran off._

Sonic and Tails saw that image fade away and they returned to the original area where they were at.

"Wow." Sonic and Tails answered at the same time.

"Because I was the purest of heart during the time, the crystal was put into my possession for safe keeping. The war had ended after that incident."

"Are you talking about the Human-Mobius Schism?" Tails asked.

"Yes, I am." Lazaar said. "And I suppose you know what happened afterwards?"

"The humans got the mainland and the mobians got the islands." Tails explained.

"But wouldn't the continents be islands too since they are surrounded by water?" Sonic asked.

"You're completely missing the point." Tails answered.

"Don't worry, Lazaar." Sonic answered. "We'll keep the crystal guarded closely, so Nagus won't get his hands on it."

"But be careful not to get too close to it." Lazaar stated.

"Why's that?" Sonic asked.

"I did exactly what you said in the past, Sonic." The wizard warned. "The energy that the crystal gave off had over time warped my thoughts and corrupted my heart. Looking back, I now see why they put me in that deep sleep and placed the crystal separate from me. They wished to purify me from those abysmal ways."

"Okay." Sonic answered.

"A great responsibility on your shoulders, this shall be." Lazaar pronounced. "I hope you are ready for such responsibility."

"We are." Sonic replied.

"I wish you luck." Lazaar handed the crystal computer over to Sonic and Tails. "Take it and don't tell me where you hid it."

"Got it." Tails replied.

"Thank you. Lazaar said and the two mobians headed off.

In the late night, Lazaar was walking through the city. Then, from the darkness a figure in shadows snuck up from behind him and a claw grabbed him by the throat. The figure pinned him against the wall.

"I thought you show up sooner or later." Lazaar said.

"Now, that I found you, hand the crystal over." The figure said.

"The crystal no longer in my hands." Lazaar shot his mouth off at him. "The crystal is gone and you will never find it. Even I don't know where it's at." The figure was angry from what he heard.

Then, a loud crack echoed within the alleyways…


	9. At Conflict's Peak: Pt 2

At Conflict's Peak: Pt 2  
The Gathering Storm

 _-Soleanna: Capital of West Side Island, 2:45 AM-_

"Are y'all sure about this, Sally girl?" Bunny asked nervously as they paced the royal hallway, unable to sleep. "Do y'all really think that they're gonna start a fightin'?"

"I don't know, Bunny." Sally remarked looking over the papers from concerned diplomats. "Our intelligence reports say the battle birds are reactivating their war machines and putting their reserve forces on high alert."

"Then, that means that there's gonna be a war somewhere." Bunnie said as her ears twitched. "I better let Uncle Beauregard know there's gonna be a shootin' soon. So, he can protect the kinfolk."

As the two discussed the possibility of a conflict, Antoine came dashing in holding a stack of papers in his hand.

"Your majesty, your majesty." He pronounced. "We have a report from the sand ocean zone. Battle Bird forces have launched an attack on the sheikh's palace there."

"Is as I feared, Bunnie, it has already started." Sally said. "Better send Sonic and his team out there at once."

"We're on our way, Sallygirl." Bunnie went running out of the room in a hurry.

* * *

 _-Cocoa Island: 3 AM-_

All over the floating fortress, the alarm was being raised. Battle bird soldiers were scrambling to their mechs and extreme gear boards. Confused at all of the noise, a groggy Jet stuck his head out of his room.

"What the heck is going on here?" the hawk complained, rubbing his eyes. "We can't be having a drill, it's three in the morning."

"What do you think is going on bird brain?" Wave yelled, bursting out of her room in her pajamas. "We're being called to active duty. Now, get your tail dressed and be out in the garage in fifteen minutes."

"Hey…" a grumbling voice said. "Is it time for breakfast yet?" Storm stuck his head out the door.

"Storm, get your bloody buns in gear, you twat." Techno screamed running by with a piece of toast in her mouth and her gear under her arms. "I need to check the diagnostics on your extreme gear before takeoff. I don't need you crashing into the bloody ocean before you even get to West Side."

"Okay, I'm coming. I'm coming." Storm said grabbing a whole pizza out of the fridge and shoving the whole thing in his beak.

"I can't wait to see some action." Jet exclaimed putting his goggles on. "We're gonna show those West Siders whose boss."

"Jet, wait." A concerned voice exclaimed grabbing him by the arm. He turned around to see Wave glancing at him sadly. "Jet… just be careful out there, okay?" Jet stared at her for a moment. His cheeks turning a bright red before he suddenly burst out laughing.

"I'll be alright, Wave. You know me." Jet said, scratching the back of his head. "I get out of trouble just as quick as I get into it." The two of them smiled at each other before dashing off towards the motor garage.

In the flying fortresses take off zone, mechs were already fueling up and leaving. Jet stepped onto his air gear and switched the board on causing it to hover in its recharge dock.

"Good luck out there, Jet." Techno told him, checking all the stats on his board. "I'll be monitoring from a small plane our forces stole from the West Siders. If you or your team have any problems, I'll detect it and dock up with your board for repairs."

"Thanks, toots." Jet replied, slapping her on the behind. "See ya back on the ground." He took off on his board.

"AH! What a bloomin' tomfooler." Techno squeeked, her face turning a bright pink. "When he gets back down, I'll gonna kill him." Wave snapped from behind Techno activating her board and taking off. Seeing that Storm had successfully taken off without any trouble (a minor miracle for him), Techno turned around and climbed into a double winged planed that said Tornado X on the side.

The forces of the Battle Bird Armada flew off towards the horizon. From the flying fortresses command center, a pair of steely eyes watched them leave.

"A magnificent sight, is it not, your majesty?" an old buzzard crowed stroking his beak. "Our forces will surely come home victorious."

"Whatever you say, Ahab." The sultan Ayturk gobbled turning the parts on his rubix cube. "Tell me when it's over. So, I can go and play ping-pong with the royal tutor."

"Of course, your majesty. I know, you can't wait to chase after a tail in a skirt." The battle kukku shook his head. "Let's just hope that this little fling doesn't lay an egg like the last one did, or the one before that, and the one before that, etc etc etc. I hate to have to pay another chickadee and her royal mistake off."

"Oh you worry too much, Ahab." Ayturk responded.

"It's Omar, your majesty." The great battle kukku replied with his eye twitching.

"The great leader of all your military forces who walks on high heels." The sultan added. "Is there something you're not telling me about all those late night training sessions with the young male soldiers?"

"Let's just watch the soldiers go, shall we?" The battle kukku said through clenched teeth. In a room below, a much younger and more noble bird watched the soldiers leave.

"It's not fair." The green bird grumbled. "I should be out there with them."

"Ah, but you must stay safe, my prince." Nagus added. "It is not safe for the heir of the throne to be out on the battlefield."

"But Jet's my friend, I have to be out there." The bird protested. "And besides, as the prince, it is my royal duty to lead my soldiers into battle. Honor demands that I be willing to place myself in danger just as much as they do."

"Trust me, my prince." Nagus said placing his claw on his shoulder. "You will be much safer here with me, then out fighting those dreadful West Side infidels."

"I guess you're right." Prince Speedy admitted with a sigh. But even as he looked over at his clawed protector, the prince couldn't help but feel he was dealing with the devil.

* * *

 _-Sand Ocean Palace 4:15 AM-_

"The traitous dogs of the Battle Birds are attacking our beautiful land." The sheikh screeched pointing a finger towards the heavens. "Take to the skies, my warriors and drive the enemy into the sea."

"You heard him boys, let's suit up." A brown raccoon in fighter pilot gear exclaimed. "Let's get up there and fricassee us some battle bird."

"I heard they take good marinated." A brown rabbit added

"Would you like some mashed potatoes and cranberry sauce with that?" a third pilot asked, snorting greedly at the thought of all the food. "That would take better than bacon."

"Johnny, Porker, knock it off." A yellow mongoose growled at them putting her helmet on and climbing into her plane. "Keep it serious out there on the battlefield or you can get us all killed."

"Geez, you don't have to be so cranky, Mina." Porker Louis grumbled. "Hey, why don't you sing us a victory song for good luck."

"Sorry, boys. These pipes are staying quiet until this war is won." Mina responded. "I'm a fighter pilot now, and I'm going to give everything I got for Ancient Walker and country."

"That's the spirit, lass." Captain Rescue noted pulling his goggles over his eyes. "Let's rock and roll, lads and lassies." Their planes sped down the runway one by one and took off into the endless heavens.

* * *

 _-The Ocean Nearby 5:00 AM-_

Battle in the sky was furious. Plane and Mech zoomed at each other. Missiles flying, bullets streaking, explosions from either side lit up the morning sky like fireworks. The battle birds sent out bomber towards Sand Ocean's capital while the West Side defense forces tried desperately to shoot them down.

"Don't let them near the capital, boys." Captain Rescue's voice called out over the crackling radio. "Hundreds of civilians will die if they succeed."

"We're going to get those bombers through my bird brethren." A loud voice called out over the enemy's channel. "Don't let the raccoon and his squadron overtake the bomber planes." The planes from either side tore into each other bullets tearing through the underside of Battle Bird planes and lazer blasts hitting the wings of the West Siders. Many planes were hit and sent tumbling into the sea.

One brave pilot, his name lost to time, flew his craft right up into the very entrance of the bomber plane striking the bombs and sacrificing his own life to destroy the bomber that threatened his home.

* * *

Many of the planes swung round and round in aerial dog fights only to be struck and sent spinning into the sea in an out-of-control mass of smoke. Just then, a small air fortress with the words Sky Patrol written on the side arrived at the battle around 7 AM. Hovering at the edge of the battle scene.

"Wow, Uncle Chuck." Tails said. "I can't believe this aircraft fortress you helped me develop actually worked."

"Hey wow, I think I see my house from here." Knuckles said sticking his head out of the window.

"Oh no, look at all the poor soldiers." Amy gasped in horror. "I can't believe that this is happening."  
"Come one, Amy girl." Bunny yelled running for the fighter planes in the hanger below. "We gotta get down there and help those boys."

"You ladies, take care of things in the air." Sonic exclaimed grabbing his board. "I'm gonna take care of things topside."

"Wait, sonny." Uncle Chuck said pointing to the packs in the corner. "You forgot your parachute."

"Thanks, Unc." Sonic replied. "But I don't know a parachute." Pulling the door open, he jumped out the open passage way and tumbled towards the ground below. "YEAH!"

"Oh brother," Tails added. "it's like that city escape mission a few years ago." He turned to Knuckles.

"C'mon Knuckles, I'll let you ride shotgun this time." Amy said to Knuckles.

"You're gonna let me use bullets?" Knuckles asked as the two walked out of the room.

"That's not…" Bunny sighed. "Nevermind."

"Uncle Chuck, I don't get it." Tails said sadly looking at the elder hedgehog. "Why do grown-up who say they love life and peace so much want to kill each other so badly?"

"Sonny, if I can answer that question," Uncle Chuck replied. "there would be peace on Mobius."

"Gee, it's so sad to think that all those poor soldiers will never make it back to their families." Tails added sadly as his two tails drooped. "They'll never see the very people they are fighting for ever again."

"Yes, sonny. You should always be grateful for the sacrifices those brave lads and lasses make." Uncle Chuck added nodding his head. "It is one of the many blessing that we should be very grateful for."

* * *

 **Dedicated to all the families who won't be having someone coming home this Thanksgiving.  
** **-The Writers of Sonic Extreme**


	10. Duel in the Desert: Pt 1

Duel in the Desert: Pt 1

Love is a Many Splended Thing

The desert winds tore over the walled city as several of the fighter planes came back in for a landing. As the Sky Patrol landed just outside the city walls, the sheikh and his royal entourage came out to greet them.

"Welcome, oh most honorable and worthy friends from the royal capital." Sheikh Ifyoucan exclaimed bowing low before the new arrivals. "If it were not for you and your heroic actions, the tide of battle would have never been turned in our favor."

"Hey, glad to help out your sheikhiness." Knuckles exclaimed burrowing his way up from the sands. "We were happy to take care of those no-good-niks for ya."

"Oh brother, I can't take this cheesiness." Uncle Chuck grumbled, walking back up the Sky Patrol's ramp. "If any of you need me, I'll be checking the ship's systems."

"We're really excited to be here, your highness." Sonic noted, giving the sheikh a salute. "There is no way we'd let those battle bird buttheads hurt any of your subjects."

"We're happy to help out but it really seemed like your own air force had the situation under control." Amy said.

"Why thank you, young lady." A slightly greying raccoon with a slight round belly exclaimed walking up in his fighter jacket and goggles proudly. "My boys and I do try our best to keep our desert home safe."

"Wow, y'all are the famous Captain Rescue, ain't ya." Bunny said star-struck. "I read all about you when I was a little bunny in the warren."

"Why thank you, my dear." He said with a smile pulling his pen out. "Would you like an autograph?"

"Write to Bunny the sweetest flower in the Southern Baronies." She giggled pulling her left pant leg up and sticking her metal leg out.

"Oh brother, Bunny sure is acting goofy." Tails said, rolling his eyes. "You'll never see me acting goofy over a gross girl like that. I don't need a case of the cooties."

"Hey boys, how is everything doing out here?" a yellow mobian with a lithe and shapely figure strode up. "Don't tell me you all started a party and didn't invite little old Mina, did you?" Tails stared at the young mobian mongoose; his eyes going as wide as saucers.

"Uh, duh duh duh duh." Tails responded. Hearts practically appearing above his head, and drool coming out of his mouth. His tails started spinning faster and faster. Then, he zoomed upward crashing into the ceiling and getting his head stuck.

"Oh my, it seems like out little two-tailed fox has developed his first crush." Amy added, slyly, stifling a laugh with her hand.

"Oh wow, you must be the famous Sonic the Hedgehog." Mina exclaimed staring at the blue blur starstruck. "Would you like me to show you around the city?"

"Sure." Sonic replied taking her offered arm. "You guys, have any chili dogs stands around here?"

"But why… how could… ERRRGGG!" Amy exclaimed suddenly switching to from laughing to kill mode in five seconds. "HEY, WAIT A MINUTE! YOU TWO GET BACK HERE!" The pink hedgehog pursued them with her hammer out.

"In the meantime, I would like to speak with you on some very important matters, friend Knuckles." The sheikh said bowing to the echidna. "Members of the echidna tribes are renowned for their wisdom and deep philosophy. I would be most honored to partake of your deep well of knowledge and use it to improve the lives of my people." Knuckles just gave back a blank stare, not knowing how to react.

As the ruler of the Sand Ocean Zone dragged the unwitting echidna doofus off to his royal throne room, Bunny stepped over to Captain Rescue.

"Say Sugar, would y'all like to go grab a bite to eat?" She asked.

"Why thank you, my dear lady." The raccoon pilot replied. "But I need to go back to the hanger to work on Old Betsy." As the raccoon wandered off, Bunny turned back to face the small two-tailed fox.

"Tails, I want to… Tails?" She said.

"I'm up here." Tails replied.

"Get your hind quarters back down here, boy." She continued as Tails fell to the ground. "Listen, y'all wanna catch the eye of that pretty little mongoose, don't y'all?"

"Uh huh. She's pretty. Derhurhur." Tails answered.

"Then, Y'all gotta teach me how to act all mechanic-like." Bunny yelled shaking the young fox by his shoulders. "That goofy raccoon seems more interested in his plane than he is in me."

"Okay," Tails answered back to normal. "Then, you can tell me how to get Mina to notice me."

"Wow, this is a pretty amazing town you got here." Sonic noticed looking around at the various minarets and mosques. "Feels kinda like a battle bird city but nicer."

"Oh, you're just gonna love the chili dog and coffeehouse." Mina laughed, waving at the pink hedgehog behind her. "Let's go sit at the private booth for two."

"THAT DOES IT!" Amy grumbled to herself, her eyes nearly ready to pop out in anger. "I'm not going to let that mongoose hussy take my Sonic." Running into the coffee shop, Amy gave the waitress a 100 mobium bill and put on her uniform and veil. Picking up a tray and walking over to the table with Mina and Sonic, the pink hedgehog batted her big blue eyes and smiled.

"Hello, you cute cute little couple you." She said with a smile. "Would you care for some hot tea before your meal?"

"Nah, I prefer root beer." Sonic replied.

"Actually, I love a hot tea." Mina answered.

"Excellent, very good choice mam." Amy responded, the veil hiding her scowl. "Would you like some sugar, one lump or two?"

"Two please." Mina replied. BONG. BONG. Mina and Sonic weren't exactly sure what had happened but they could have sworn the waitress had slammed Mina over the head with the bronze serving tray twice.

"Geeez, Mina. You're all right?" Sonic asked helping her back up into her seat in the booth. "You got a really big lump on your forehead."

"Oh don't worry about it." Mina replied with a fake smile. "Just a little jealous pain-in-the-butt that likes to bother me now and then."

"Oh, well. I hope it doesn't bother you anymore." Sonic replied. "So Mina, have you always lived out here in the desert?"

"Yeah, my dad moved here just before Robotnik's takeover." The mongoose replied. "I started my career in music, but when the new fight against the battle birds came up I felt I just had to volunteer."

"Wow, you sound really brave." Sonic noted taking a sip of his root beer. "Your dad must be really proud of you." At that Mina looked down at the floor.

"My dad was robotisized about four years back. And about a year ago, after Dr. Robotnik was defeated, we never found him among the victims."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Mina. I had no idea." Sonic replied, sympathetically. "I'm sure if he could see you now, your old man would be proud of you." At that moment, the waitress came back and put two chili dogs down on the table. Both Sonic and Mina failed to notice the small coiled wire going out of Mina's chili dog.

"Thanks, Sonic. You're a real sweetheart." Mina said with a smile.

"Here's your chili dogs." The waitress grinned bowing to the pair sitting in the booth. "I'm sure you'll get a really spicy bang out of this."

"C'mon Sonic, let's eat them while their hot." Mina told him picking up the chili dog. At the exact instant she picked up the chili dog, the waitress flipped a switch on a small box connected to the wire. BOOM!

The next thing Mina knew, she was sitting there holding a remains of a burnt hot dog bun and her face covered in smeared chili.

"Wow that must have been a really spicy chili dog." Sonic added; his eyes going wide.

"I'll kill that little pink puffball." Mina screamed as the waitress headed out the back door.

"I'll have to thank Knuckles for lending me one of his exploding gag chili dogs." Amy thought to herself. "That'll teach that little songstress to keep her muzzle to herself."

Inside the hanger bay, Bunny walked up to wear Captain Rescue was working on his plane. Hearing the sound of approaching rabbit feet, the raccoon looked up to see Bunny dressed in a skin-tight mechanics jumpsuit.

"Y'all look like you can use a little help there, suga." Bunny exclaimed walking over and looking into the engine. "Mind if I give you a lil' old hand?"

"Why uh, no mam." The surprised raccoon replied. "I didn't know you had any mechanical skills."

"A girl's gotta learn somethin' to survive in the Knothole Freedom Fighters." Bunny replied reaching under the plane. "Hmm, it looks like your whosa-whatzit is connected to your gadget thingamabob all wrong; here let me see if I can fix it for you."

"Wow, I haven't met a woman who could work on planes since my wife passed away." The raccoon replied looking off into space as he spoke. "I've loved the sound of a big screaming engine ever since I was a little kid. I learned how to fly at an early age and have been a pilot in the West Side Air Force for decades."

"Wow, that must have been a lonely life for y'all." Bunny replied; her face still buried in the engine.

"Well, it was kind of lonely but I have my daughters, Roxie and Marine there too. So, whenever I missed by beloved wife, I could just look at them and remember a part of her will always be there."

"Ah, that's so sweet, suga. I…" Bunny answered; then the plane suddenly splurted out a big nasty squirt of oil right in Bunny's face. "Oh, that's just lovely."

"Oh my… it seems that Old Betsy doesn't like you." Captain Rescue said with a laugh. "Better go grab a towel and hit the shower."

"I can't believe this. I've heard of a jealous girlfriend but a jealous plane?" Bunny muttered to herself as she stormed out of the hanger. "I'm gonna have to get his attention when he's not working on that big sludge monster."

As she walked out of the hanger, Bunny looked around with a vengeful glare in her eye. "Oh Tails, honey. Y'all out there?" She called out looking around the runway. "I have an oily rag here with your name on it." Over in hanger three a yellow fox peaked out and decided now would be a good time to find a place to hide.

Later that afternoon, the sheikh was sitting on his throne. A leather boot on his head upside down while he squeezed a rubber chicken again and again.

"Are you sure this is going to bring my people harmony?" The sheikh asked uncertain of the echidna's bizarre methods.

"Don't worry, Ifyoucan. I'm sure this'll bring prosperity to Sand Ocean." Knuckles replied taking the boot off his own head. "Just as soon as we bathe in a tub of sauerkraut for thirty minutes and then run around a racetrack backwards while clucking like chickens."

"Are you sure about this?" he asked him again.

"That's what it says in this book." Knuckles replied holding up a text with 'Mad Libs' written on the cover.

* * *

Out among the shifting desert sands, several metal forms rose from their place buried beneath the sand. Standing to their full heights these robotic monstrosities stood nearly as tall as the palm trees.

"Battle Bird Command, this is guard unit three." The captain spoke over his com system. "We've survived the initial battle and have managed to stay undetected on enemy territory. Now, waiting orders."

"Unit Three, this is Battle Bird Command." The message squawked over his radio. "You're orders are to proceed to Sand Ocean City and assassinate the sheikh. Farther orders will come following the completion of your mission."

"Copy that." The captain replied motioning to the other mech units. "Alright boys, let's move out." The four large machines began their way stealth-fully across the dunes towards the Sand Ocean Capital.


	11. Duel in the Desert: Pt 2

Duel in the Desert: Pt 2  
Shifting Sands of War

Having finished all of their activities around the city, the separated groups of mobians converged back on the hanger where the Sky Patrol lay parked. Every pair was having their own discussion about their rest time.

"I think it was really awesome of you to show me around your hometown, Mina." Sonic said, nervously scratching the quills on the back of his head. "But I really have to get back to Soleanna, the Battle Birds could attack at any time."

"Oh dear, are you absolutely sure you can't stay, Sonic?" Mina asked pushing out her bottom lip. "We could really use the help of a brave and strong hedgehog like you."

"Any more stroking of his ego and he'll explode." Amy snorted, looking at the mongoose pilot in contempt. "I bet you sing that same sweet song to every male you comes through here. So you can get them into your cockpit to take you for a joyride."

"Eh, I'm usually in charge once I grab a hold of the joy stick." Mina gave her rival a smug smile. "I know how to handle a plane when it's in the air."

"Oh, I thought you were talking about…. Nevermind." The pink hedgehog scowled at her. "Still, I do agree with Sonic. It's time we get going back home.

"Y'all got that right, Pinkie." Bunny growled in disgust storming back up the ramp into the Sky Patrol. "I couldn't impress that crazy coon if I took off my jimmies and waved them in front of his face."

"Has anyone seen Knuckles?" Sonic asked nervously trying to find an escape route from the star-struck mongoose.

"So, you're telling me that the secret to life, the universe, and everything is pancakes." The sheikh Ifyoucan said in awe. "Thank you for this great wisdom. I must spread this truth to all my people. It'll be the foundation of a powerful new philosophy that will come to rival Zen."

"Thank you for partaking of my wisdom." Knuckles replied bowing so low the sock almost came off his nose. "May the syrup be with you and may you remain free of the sin of waffles."

"Whoa, I can't believe he just converted the sheikh to a breakfast based philosophy." Sonic said in shock.

"Y'all think that's something?" Bunny replied. "Just wait 'til they have a holy war with the cerealites."

"Don't worry." Sonic replied with a big grin. "They'll have the toast and milk monks to make peace between them. Then, they'll all be part of this complete breakfast." As Sonic and Bunny boarded the craft, Tails came running up to Mina with a beautiful blue flower.

"Mina, wait up." The two-tailed fox cried out. "I picked this for you on the slope of Mount Mundru. It took me two hours to fly to the top where there was a small spot of vegetation in the vast dry desert."

"Awe, aren't you just the cutest little sidekick." Mina replied, patting him on the head. "This'll be a great meal for my pet gecko, Alfonse."

"Gee… thanks." The heartbroken Tails replied, slowly flying into the Sky Patrol. "Thank you so much for your kind gratitude."

"Well Ifyoucan, it's been a blast but we had better get back to the capital or Sally is gonna start to worry about what happened to us." Sonic told him looking at his watch.

"A thousand thanks to you, oh bluest of hedgehogs." The grateful sheikh bowed low before the heroes. "And may all your Rice Krispies snap, crackle, and pop in harmony."

"Umm… thanks your highness." Sonic replied with a dumbfounded look on his face. "See you later."

"SIRE! SIRE! GREAT CLAMITY AND MISFORNUTE UPON OUR PEOPLE!" a parrot in a fez squawked flapping towards where they stood.

"Calm yourself down, Imapanic." The sheikh replied soothingly. "Now, what has got you all excited this time? Did the light bulb in the icehouse burn out again?"

"No, my liege. The Battle Birds are attacking the outskirts of our great city."

"By the Great orange juice, those devils must have been hiding after the battle was over. I shall send my best squadron of pilots out to intercept them."

"No need, Ifyoucan. We can handle this ourselves." Sonic turned back to look up the ramp. "Looks like we're staying here for a while guys, everybody out." As they all came running off the Sky Patrol, Knuckles looked towards the sheikh.

"Is that really your name?" Knuckles asked not having figured it out. "Ifyoucan?"

"I most certainly can." The sheikh replied in annoyance. "Now, get your echidna rear in gear and go protect my people." Knuckle simply shrugged and tunneled after the others.

As Sonic raced to the edge of the city, he saw four tall robotic walkers on metal legs stomping the villagers' homes into dust while their pilots laughed manically. Several explosions rocked the desert beyond the dunes as mortars landed near the outskirts.

"Wee, this is fun." One of the pilots exclaimed as he looked over at one of his comrades.

"Hey Birdo, why not you chuck another egg bomb at the elementary school?" the comrade replied. Birdo, then, did actually what his comrade had suggested. "I got to learn to keep my mouth shut."

"Hey you big, bullies!" a pink hedgehog screamed dashing across the sand towards the walkers. "Leave those innocent little kids alone!"

"You know, you're right." Birdo exclaimed pulling its' goggles down over its face. "I think I'm gonna target a big ugly pink hedgehog instead." The bird walker immediately shot several missiles at Amy who zigzagged her way past the explosives and ran right underneath the walker's legs.

"Hey, no fair!" Birdo yelled looking around. "Come out where I can shot ya!  
"Wow, you sound like a little kid." Amy replied. "How young is the Great Battle Kukku recruiting you guys? 10? 11?"

"None of your business, Grandma." He yelled.

"THAT DOES IT!" Amy yelled. Her eyes burning with a pink hot feminine rage. Winding up her hammer, she let got in a mighty swing. She completely knocked both legs out from underneath the walker toppling it to the ground. "YAHBOOM!" She smashed open the mech like a sardine can. "COME OUT OF THERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

"AHHH! MOMMY!" Birdo stated running out of the mech while Amy chased him away.

"GET BACK HERE YOU NAUGHTY LITTLE BIRD! I'M GOING TO TEACH YOU SOME MANNERS!" The pink hedgehog screamed.

As another mech cornered three baby penguins, the machine's laser cannon pointed straight at their heads.

"Sorry, kiddies." A bird officer grinned evilly. "Looks like I'm really gonna blow your minds."

"Somebody please," one of the tikes cried as they shivered in fear. "Please help us." Just then, a trail of sand came rushing towards the mech. Reaching the walker, it began to circle it in several laps. Red dreadlocks surfacing in the sand like a shark's fin.

"Daa dum, daa dum." A voice said. "Dun dun, dun dun, dun dun, dun dun."

"Wait, what's that?" The pilot asked. Suddenly, a worried look crossed his face. "Just when it was safe to go back into the sand." The mech slowly sank down into the sand disappearing without a trace. The frightened mobian children heard several shrieks and screams coming from below the desert's surface before the battle bird's helmet was sent shooting back up from beneath them.

"Burp." Knuckles exclaimed wiping his mouth with a napkin as he came up out of the hole. "That's a spicy meatball. I never had such tasty bird in all my life."

"You… didn't eat him did you." The terrified penguin asked, now shaking in even more fear than before.

"WHAT!? Nah, I knocked him out he's down in the hole." Knuckles said. "I found a bag of fried chicken in his glove compartment."

Meanwhile, a large yellow canary with a long beak used another mech to stomp several smaller huts into the ground.

"I'm really sorry to do this to you nice people." The canary explained. "But I got drafted and it's kind of my duty. No hard feelings."

"Well then, keed." Sonic stated, racing up to the scene. "No there's no hard feelings when I kick your butt. AmIright?" The blue hedgehog pulled out a set of bolas that Sally had given him long ago. Running around the mech faster than it can turn, he threw the bolas around its legs causing them to wrap tightly together.

"Naa, nah. Can't catch me." He added, making an insulting face. Sonic ran away from the mech which took one step to pursue him and came down with a mighty crash.

"Hey, you okay in there bud?" Sonic asked running back to the mech. "I didn't really mean to hurt you."

"That does it. First, the army clips my wings, so I can't fly. Now this." The canary grumbled. "I'm defecting to the West Side Kingdom and going into children's public television."

At the same time, a fourth mech started to wobble to and frow, the bird inside grasping wildly at the controls.

"I don't understand." The bird inside proclaimed. "Why isn't my mech working?" Suddenly, the canopy popped off and the bird was launched high into the air. "SQUAAAAAAWK!" He came down on the sand with a loud thud.

"Huh? So that's how you activate the ejection seat." Tails noted popping out one of the ventilation grates near the mech's CPU. "And I guess, battle birds can't fly."

"Ow." The bird grumbled his head sticking in the sand.

"Hey, buddy. I wouldn't do that if I were you." The fox said, jumping into the mech's pilot seat. "You're not an ostrich." He turned to the controls. "Now, how do you operate this thing?" Tails pulled a random lever.

"YEAHH!" the bird screamed followed by a squish.

"Oh, I guess that's how you go backwards." He commented looking back behind the cockpit. "Sorry, but I think you had the silly thing in reverse."

Once, he had gotten control of the guns. Tails aimed the mech's weapons on the mortar cannons and opened fire. Several large explosions rocked the desert out beyond the city before everything went quiet.

"Awesome, looks like we got all the bad guys." Sonic exclaimed giving the group a thumbs up. "Wait to go, team."

Just then, a mech that had been hiding under the desert sand popped up grabbing the blue blur in its giant robotic fist.

"I got you now, hedgehog." The bird in the cockpit exclaimed clenching the robot's fist tight. "I'm going to squeeze you into jelly."

"Ugh," Sonic groaned the fingers squeezing him tighter and tigher. "Now, I know how a burrito feels."

"Now, you y'all don't think I'm gonna let you hurt my sugarhog." Bunny yelled, leaping off a nearby rooftop and tearing the arm holding Sonic right off the mech. "Now, I heard y'all battle birds cain't fly. Here let me give y'all a hand."

"Wait, what are you doing?" The battle bird inside started to panic. Grabbing the leg with her cybernetic arm, Bunny lifted the whole mech off the ground and swiftly kicked it like a football with her cybernetic leg. The mech was sent spinning out of control flying off into the distance. After a few seconds, the group heard a far away explosion.

"Good work, Bunny." Sonic complimented her hopping out of the metal fist's grasp. "You should try out for the Soleanna football team."

"Are y'all kiddin' sugarhog?" Bunny said with a wink. "Playin' on the gridiron is so unladylike."

"Wow, that was incredible." Captian Rescue commented as he and his team came in for a landing out beyond the town. "They took out all the mechs on this side of town while we were busy with the attackers on the East side."

"Tails," Mina said sheepishly coming in over the mech's radio. "I think it was really awesome how you took control of that battle bird weapon. I'm sorry I treated you like a little kid."

"Well… uh… I… uh… It was nothing, Mina." Tails replied, happy that she couldn't see his face turning a bright shade of red in the cockpit. "I'm just happy to help all these people."

"I say… that was an incredible feat of strength. You performed there, Miss Rabbot." Captain Rescue said admiringly. "Would you care to join me for dinner in the pilot's lounge?"

"I'd be delighted, y'all." She replied taking his arm. "As long as y'all spring for Tails and Mina back there."

"Great." Mina exclaimed, fist pumping in the air. "We'll make it a double date."

"Duh… duh… duh… date?" Tails exclaimed, all the fur on his body standing straight up without another word. Tails' eyes rolled back into his head and he promptly fainted.

"Well, gee." Mina exclaimed picking the little fox up from his seat and carrying him. "It's usually the guy who's supposed to sweep me off my feet not the other way around." Everyone laughed as the two pairs walked back towards the pilot's lounge.

"Hey, Sonic… you want to take me to dinner?" Amy exclaimed, batting her eyelashes hopefully. "I just love a romantic dinner by candlelight."

"Sure thing, I know of an awesome chili dog place near here." Sonic exclaimed, completely missing the point. "They even have big plastic bibs to prevent the sauce from getting on your dress."

"Oh gee… how romantic." Amy replied, her eyes narrowing as a gloomy cloud formed over her head. "Lovely, I wanted a romantic dinner and he gives me a bad case of indigestion followed by gas."

"See you later, guys. I think I'll head back to the royal palace for some grub." Knuckles said licking his lips. "The sheikh is serving barbequed shish kababs and I want to tell him about the cosmic mysteries of the peanut butter." And so everyone headed off for a good meal to celebrate.


	12. Chaotix Spree: Pt 1

Chaotix Spree: Pt 1

The lights of the Battle Birds Flying Fortress flickered in the darkness surrounding Cocoa Island. The only breaks in the shadows were the iridescent lights of the Battle Bird Patrol units. These sky sentries made note of a large aircraft shaped like a flying scorpion making its way toward the hanger.

"Wow, Sleet. Can you believe that the great battle kukku would wanna talk to us?" A large muscular dingo asked in Down Under accent.

"Of course, he wants to talk to us, idiot." a slimmer, almost sickly looking wolf replied, glaring at his partner in contempt. "My cousin, Wiley, told me they are in major need of the best bounty hunters in the quadrant."

"I don't know if we should trust that shifty coyote." The dingo replied. "Specially one that got his tip from a battle bird roadrunner he was chasin'." But before Sleet could answer, one of the battle bird royal guard approached and bowed to the two bounty hunters.

"Greetings, honored guests." The robin in a turban and sash welcomed them. "The Most Noble and Sublime Great Battle Kukku will see you now."

"Lead the way, feather brain." Sleet replied as the two canines followed the guard. Passing through several hallways where other feathered warriors were sleeping. The guardsbird led the pair into a large and gaudy decorated chamber with oriental rugs hanging on every wall.

"Ahh, salam and welcome, my most honored guests." The large vulture in the tacky bathrobe and fez greeted them pouring himself a martini from the tankard sitting on the stand by his chair. "Would either of you care for a drink before we get down to business?"

"Tank you, your birdiness. But we never drink and bounty hunt." Sleet replied taking his cape and bowing low before the kukku. "Now, what is it that we can help you with?"

"That's what I like in you bounty hunting scum. Always so quick to get to the point." The battle kukku laughed evilly downing the martini in one gulp before crushing the glass in his beak and spitting it out. "I have this little problem with a captured battle bird mech that the West Siders took from me."

"You want us to get it back?" the dimmed-witted dingo named Dingo asked. "Seems like a lot of trouble for just one fighter."

"It's not the mech I'm worried about you mangy mammal." The Great Battle Kukku growled. "It's the codes locked deep within the craft's memory banks that are my concern. I want the two of you to infiltrate Soleanna's defense center, retrieve the codes from their computers, and wipe them from their memory banks."

"Sounds like a whole lot of trouble. You must be really desperate your excellency." Sleet replied with a wolfish grin rubbing his index finger and thumb together and it's not going to come cheap."

"Fine. I'll pay whatever you want." The vulture growled slamming his fist against the armrest of his chair. "Just get those blasted codes back from those warm-blooded roughens."

"Of course, your greatness. Just be sure to deposit 20,000 mobiums into our bank account in Starlight City Bank and make sure it's untraceable." The wolf waved a finger at him. "We don't want Harvey Who's intelligence officers tracing this back to you now do we."

"We're gonna be rich, Sleet." Dingo burst out laughing forgetting who he and his partner were standing in front of. "And all because of the desperate cross-dressing buzzard."

"Um, Dingo." Sleet said with sweat bubbles on his forehead. "It might be a good idea to say that until we're away from the angry battle bird." What followed was two terrified canines running from an enraged battle bird chasing them down the hallway and throwing scimitars at them. "Hurry, Dingo. Get back to the ship."

"Infidels, I will crush you for your insolence." The bird screamed.

The Soleanna Grand Concert Hall was empty at the moment, but when all of its thirty thousand seats were full, this place was filled with the roar with an excited crowd. On the empty stage, four performers were tuning up their instruments when an out-of-breath raccoon in tight shorts came running up to the stage.

"Bonza, I canna believe that we're gonna be playin' to a sold-out crowd here." The teenage mobian told them pulling on her pigtails in excitement. "I'm more wigged out than a wallaby on Wednesday during hunting season."

"Calm yourself down, Marine." Vector told her while adjusting his mic. "We're just having a warm-up session right now, you know."

"But this is our first gig of this size. We never played for a sold-out crowd before, s'tewth."

"Too much excitement will only disrupt the harmony of our performance." Espio commented holding two fingers up to his forehead in meditation. "We must have serene and calm minds to produce a pleasing sound for the masses."

"Ah, come on you two. This is gonna be fun." A high-pitched voice that obviously hasn't gone through puberty yet squeaked. "We're going to rock and it's going to be awesome."

"Says the honey bee who watches too many cartoons." Mighty quipped trying to get under the toddler's skin by teasing him. "You should be doing cereal commercials for Oats, not playing in a band."

"Hey, why don't you just sit over there and play your keytar and keep your mouth shut you big dumb anteater." Charmy whined flying up in his face. "We're gonna be awesome and you know it."

"Hey, I'm not an anteater." Mighty growled. But when he looked at the floor and saw a nine-legged insect crawled by, he scooped it up and popped it in his mouth. "Oh, fire ant, tasty."

"My, you are bloomin' disgustin'." Marine shouted sticking her tongue out in disgust. "Remind me to never ever kiss an armadillo."

"Uh oh, guys. We got trouble." Mighty noted seeing a familiar figure come in the door and walk up the aisle. "Looks like a certain groupie who wants to join the band is band is back again."

"Hey Chaotix, how are you doin'?" A floppy-earred rabbit announced while holding her small drum. "I'm here for our latest jam session and when it comes to rappin' the sticks, ain't nothing that outlasts the bunny-rabbot."

"Then, why don't you keep going and going and going and getting on out of here." Mighty replied angrily pointing at the door. "This jam session is for real musicians only. No talentless hacks allowed." What happened next is too violent to describe but needless to say it ended with a frazzled armadillo laying against the opposite wall with a broken snare drum over his head.

"See, like I said. No musical taste." The dizzy and beat up Mighty added.

"That was an unwise move." Espio told him shaking his head. "Frogfucius say 'Man who scorn tough woman's musical talent often finds his drum severely beaten'."

"C'mon you guys we've wasted enough time here." Vector said impatiently spinning one of the record spots on his turntable. "Let's rock this joint." The music had just started up when the panicked form of Princess Sally Acorn came bursting into the music hall.

"Guys, I'm sorry to bother you but I really need your help." Sally told them looking at the band members frantically.

"Aw c'mon, baby girl just when we was getting' warmed up?" Vector asked in annoyance. "Can't this wait until later?"

"First of all, Vector. If you ever call me baby girl again, I'll shove that gangsta dollar chain your wearing down your throat." Sally answered in anger. "And I really need your help on this one since Sonic and the crew need rest."

"But of course, most honorable princess." Espio replied, putting his left hand over his right fist and bowing to her. "How might we be of assistance to the crown?"

"Our intelligence reports state that the battle bird army has hired two bounty hunters to hack into our database and retrieve information of some kind." Sally explained. "I need the five of you to watch over the Soleanna defense command so that the enemy does not try anything foolish."

"You can count on us, princess." Mighty declared pounding his fist on his chest. "There is no danger or threat that can prevent the Chaotix from doing their duty. No job is too big."

"And no fee is too big." Vector said rubbing his palms greedily. "Oh boy, we're gonna make a mint on this job."'

"How can you just think a money you greedy gator?" Marine growled, walking up to Vector's turntable she racked the volume dial all the way up to max and hit the play button. Vector's body suddenly shook as if he had been electrocuted. Then, his eyes went wide before he keeled over totally catatonic. "Of course, we'll be happy to assist you princess for the safety and good of all West Side Island."

"Yay, we're going on a mission." Charmy exclaimed. "We're gonna be heroes. Epic heroes."

"I look forward to the challenge." Espio added spinning a kunai around his finger. "I certainly better than collecting crabs and chao for Dr. Eggman."

"What was that?" Mighty asked.

"Nothing." Espio replied looking down shaking his head.

"Attention all passengers, please keep your plates of spaghetti in the upright and locked position." Vector groaned, his leg twitching while he laid on the ground. "All poodles may exit the UFO on the right and the hot dog door is for wiener loading and unloading only. Thank you for flying Waffle Airlines and have a pizza day."

"Poor Vector," Mighty stated, looking down and shaking his head. "Not only did he get blown away by the music, but he hasn't even had lunch yet."

"Mommy, when are we going to stop the surfboard for donuts?" Vector mumbled eyes rolling around in his head.

"Hey, Mighty. We're gonna get a bite to eat befor' we go on the mission." Marine told him with a grin. "Wanna come and help me throw a few shrimps on the barbie?"

"Why would I want to play with some stupid doll?" Mighty replied sarcastically. "I know what you meant, but I'm not going to waste my time on some dumb cooking job."

"Oh really, ya angry armadillo." Marine answered holey. "I hear that Queen Blaze might be comin' to our little cookout. She and I happen to be really good friends, you know."

"Did you say… Blaze is going to be there?" Mighty asked with his ears perked up. "On second thought, maybe I could join you for a shrimp or two."

"Wow, Queen Blaze. I heard she can really set things on fire." Charmy added.

"Really?" Vector asked, thus getting up and dusting himself off. "I hear she's not that hot at all. In fact, I hear that cat is a real ironing board." He said smugly crossing his arms. "Kinda comes up flat, you know what I mean?"

"How dare you make fun of the Great Blaze like that?" Mighty roared running up and getting in Vector's face. "She's the sweetest angel this side of Down Under."

"Angel? I hear she has a fiery temper." Charmy added. "Word is she once threw a whole band out of her castle for playing slightly out of tune."

"I would hold off on making fun of the Lady Blaze." Espio advised. "It is unwise to insult a lady's fashion or form."

"Well, at least, she has a beautiful form." Mighty replied looking over at his only female teammate. "All we got on this team is a form that's all bent out of shape."

"THAT DOES IT!" Marine yelled; her eye twitching. Pulling out her large 6 foot boomerang and went chasing after Mighty clonking him on the head over and over again.

"Uh oh, she has flown into a Down Unda Rage." The chameleon warned in a nervous tone. He snapped his fingers and turned invisible. "Everybody, run for cover."

"CRIKEY BONZA DIGEORYDOO BILLABONG WALLABY KANGAROO ON A STICK!" Marine screamed at the top of her lungs chasing Mighty slamming her boomerang down over and over and over again.

"HEY, CUT IT OUT. STOP IT!" he replied, running for his life with the scary Aussie on his tail. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! MAD COON FROM SYDNEY!"

"It's going to be another one of those days, isn't it, Vector?" Charmy asked with a sigh.

"Seems that way little buddie." Vector said looking around. "Now, where's the grub?"

That night, on the other side of Soleanna, two shadowy figures emerged from the Sky Scorpion. Sneaking their way to the back entrance of the West Side Hall of Records, the two looked around to make sure the coast was clear.

"I really hope we can pull this off, Sleet." The large wild dogman exclaimed. "This'll be enough money to retire to Flicky Island and get ourselves a nice little bungalow."

"Stop chattering you idiot and make with the shape shifting." Sleet grumbled pulling out a small button. "Meanwhile, I'll disable the security system." Sleet pushed the red button on his device while Dingo morphed into the form of a Mobian guard. Suddenly, the sound of all the security camera blowing out at once filled the air.

"Sounds like we got our opportunity now, Sleet." Dingo told him getting all googly-eyed. "I hope to run into that cute little raccoon I grew up with on Down Unda. I heard she's working for the West Side Government now. She's pretty."

"Stop playing Romeo, moron." Sleet replied stroking his unshaven chin. "Now, let's get in there and get those files." At the same time, five members of Team Chaotix came in the front door.

"I hope we're able to stop any intruders from stealing anything from the security files." Espio spinning a kunai on his finger. "It would be a tragedy if the enemies of West Side managed to gather any information."

"Ah, don't worry about it, Espio." Charmy replied. "We'll do just fine as long as Vector is able to find the computer-"

"Don't even say it." Vector said angrily tired of hearing the same joke over and over again. "Now, let's just get in there, and do the job we're paid for."

"Hey, Marine. Do you think we'll run into any scary bad guys in there?" Mighty snickered mocking the timid Aussie raccoon.

"If we do, I recon a smidge that they'll be a lot less scary than you, pizza breath." Marine chuckled the insult back at the red armadillo. "One look and we'll have 'em all running for cover."

"Would everyone just calm down and be quiet?" Espio finished hushing the conversation. "We have some data thieves to catch, so we better get going."


	13. Chaotix Spree: Pt 2

Chaotix Spree: Pt 2

"It's quiet in here." Vector growled looking from side to side. "Too quiet."

"Bilmey Vector, do you havta quote old lines from bad movies?" Marine replied in annoyance. "We're trying to catch some crooks that might be here."

"Marine's right. We need on the lookout for any suspicious characters." Mighty added looking down the hallway. As one of the security guards came around the corner, the armadillo rushed up to speak with him. "Hey you, have you seen any suspicious characters around here?"

"Crickey, I haven't seen anything out of the ordinary." The rabbit guard replied. "Maybe, you should go check the West Wing for any bloomin' trouble."

"Bonza, that there jackrabbit sounds like he's from Down Unda too." Marine replied scratching her chin thoughtfully. "And not a bad lookin' bloke to boot." She turned to the others. "You lads, go ahead. I'm going to inspect this guard a little more."

"Boy, that Marine." Vector snarled in disgust, shaking his head. "Always thinking with her tail."

"Well, at least, she's got a good use for hers." Mighty replied snarkly. "Yours is a big pile of dead weight you drag around after you everywhere."

"HEY! Watch your mouth, Mighty." The gator snarled angerly.

"Say has anyone seen Charmy?" Mighty asked, looking around for their mutual friend.

"Oh, I heard that he's messing around in the basement." Vector shrugged. "Guess he likes hanging around a buncha of crates filled with junk."

Meanwhile, in the basement, Charmy was dancing around through the air waving his arms excitedly.

"Suspicious, suspicious, suspicious." The little tike yelled bouncing around as if he'd had way too much sugar. "Everything in this room is suspicious." It was just, then, that the small bee heard a sound coming from the crate in the corner.

"Huh, what's that?" He asked himself, flying over to an unopened crate and shining a light on it. Just then, the crate began to wiggle and move.

"ALIEN!" Charmy said, buzzing to hide behind some other crates.

The crate the bee was hiding from had begun to shake and move, when curiosity finally got the better of him. When he flew close, a menacing claw lunged out of the box and grabbed him.

"This is it, you filthy little insect." Sleet answered.

"Hey, let me go you Martian." Charmy replied. "Oh, I'm going to make you regret it." The little guy stung the claw causing the wolf to let go. "Yay, I'm free." The bee made a beeline out of the basement with Sleet in hot pursuit as he jumped out of the crate.

"Get back here you pesky little brat." The wolf barked. "I'll catch you on some fly paper and have you for supper."

But as the two went down the hallway, the quick sound of footsteps came behind Sleet and a loud snapping noise was heard as the unconscious wolf hit the floor.

"You need to be more careful, Charmy." Espio stated as he reappeared from the shadows. "I might not be hiding back there with a kunai next time some big wolf decides to have you for a snack."

"Ouchie, would somebody get this sharp thing out of my butt!?" Sleet shouted.

"Where is your mangy shapeshifting partner?" Espio demanded, grabbing the bounty hunter by the collar. "Anywhere your stink is, his isn't far away."

"Wait Espio, you know this guy?" Charmy asked surprised.

"I'm a ninja. I make it my business to know." The chameleon said coldly. "Special agent, Sleet. Slimeball, mercenary, and ex-operative of the Robotnik Empire, extraordinaire. This slimeball and his buddy used to hunt down renegade freedom fighters and drag them in to be robotisized."

"Hey, that was just a job I got." Sleet replied laughing nervously. "Beside, it was a long time ago when Dingo and I fought the resistance."

"Still doesn't make up for all the innocent lives you destroyed." Espio rebuked. "Now, what are you and the mutt doing here?"

"Hey Espio, you think they could be the ones after the data?" Charmy asked. "I'll bet his buddy is upstairs stealing the data right now."

"Not bad for a foot tall bug." Sleet sneared lunging a paw forward and grabbing a smoke bomb out of the surprised ninja's pouch. "Too bad, the chameleon isn't the only one trained in the martial arts." The smoke from the thrown projectile filled the room causing Espio and Charmy to cough uncontrollably. By the time they had caught their breath, the sly wolf was gone. The kunai was laying on the floor.

"Blast, he got away." Espio growled, motioning to Charmy. "Come on, my little friend. We need to get upstairs and warn the others."

"Cool, but can was stop for pizza first?"

"No."

Meanwhile, Marine was following the security guard around and asking a bunch of annoying questions.

"Where are you from?"

"Down unda."

"What's your name?"

"D- Bingo."

"Been a guard long?"

"Just started the job yesterday."

"Have any hobbies?"

"Listening to brainless airheaded bimbos praddle on and on."

"Gosh, where would I meet one of those?"

"Try going to a mirror store."

The crushing clueless raccoon failed to notice that the security guard who should have known his way around the place he was guarding like the back of his hand seemed to be searching for something.

It was about then that both parties heard two sets of feet running up from the basement.

"Guys, guys. Be on the lookout." Charmy cried out in a panic. His voice echoing through all of the hallways. "The bounty hunter, Dingo, is loose in the building."

"Crackey, that could be trouble." Marine shivered looking at the tall rabbit guard standing next to her. "Good thing, we are working together to stop him."

"Huh, yeah." He replied. "You take that hallway to the right, I'll take the left."

"Got it." Marine answered giving the guard a wink and a nod. "See ya back here later, cutie." The guard disappeared around the corner just as Espio and Charmy came up the stairs.

"Marine, thank goodness you're safe." Charmy buzzed happy to see his friend. "Did you catch a glimpse of that nasty old bounty hunter?"

"Nope, nobody up here but me." Marine replied in confusion. "Well, there was this cute guard I loaned my card key pass to the data storage vault to. But no one else."

"Marine, you fool." Espio snapped at her, angerly. "There were no guards on duty tonight because we were supposed to be guarding the place." The chameleon looked around. "That guard was just Dingo in disguise."

"What the bloody…!?" Marine gasped in shock. "How was I bloomin' supposed to know that was him?" She protested.

"C'mon. We gotta warn the others." Espio answered.

"Don't we have communicators?" Charmy added.

"No good, Charmy." The chameleon explain. "The shielding in this place prevents communication equipment from working. The only way of getting information out is on foot."

"Then, let's hope Vector and Mighty can stop him before the situation gets even farther out of hand." Marine remarked.

The security guard went down a long hallway until he came to a metal door with the words 'Authorized Personel Only' printed on the laser-proof glass. Looking at the door lock carefully the guard held up a finger which he flattened out into a card and swiped it through the door lock. The door, then, buzzed and swung open.

"Huh, good thing Sleet got us those magnetic gloves." Dingo replied with a snicker. "Screws up door jammer programming every time." Walking into the room, the guard adjusted his cap when a voice behind him called out.

"Nice going getting that door open, you eediot." Sleet answered.

"Golly Sleet, it weren't nothin'." Dingo replied triumphantly. "Just have to put a little muscle behind it and you're golden."

"Hey, I think he went this way." A voice called out from a distance.

"Hurry Dingo, go keep them busy until I'm finished."

"Ten four, good buddy." Dingo replied walking back out the door. "I'll keep those Chaotix blokes busy." Walking back out into the hallway, Dingo noticed Espio, Charmy, and Marine approaching. "Hey, you three. How's it going? What's going on? Find any more clues on the Battle Bird spies?"

"Actually, we managed to locate one." Espio told him, pulling out a ninja star. "And we're about to do something right now." Tossing a kunai straight at the security guard. Dingo dodged out of the way as the sharp spinning blades cut right through his jacket.

"ARGH!." Dingo screamed as the piece of jacket fell onto the floor and morphed into a bloody clump of fur.

"DINGO!? You mean that bloke I thought was cute is actually Dingo?" Marine chirped in shock. "Well now, I'm gonna have to scrub my mind out with bleach."

"So you wankers think ya gotta chance against me?" Dingo chanted. As the three heroes charged at him, Dingo jumped over their heads and turned into an anvil. He fell downwards onto Charmy's head.

"Oooooooh, look at all the pretty stars." Charmy exclaimed, singing, and looking at the world through dizzy eyes.

"I'm not going to let you get away with doing that to my friend, you bloomin' buffoon." Pulling out her boomerang, Marine threw it straight at the shapeshifting canine.

"Ha, nice try, kid." Dingo answered, chuckling as he ducked below the boomerang. "You think that was going to hit me. I saw that coming too. Did you actually think I was going to fall for the oldest-" POW! He got hit by a boomerang in the back of the head.

"No, but I knew you'd fall for the old split apart double boomerang gag." She chuckled catching both boomerangs and snapping them back together. "Give 'em a taste of their own medicine, I always say."

"Well, two can play at this game." Dingo barked back, morphing into a giant boomerang. "If I don't get ya on the first pass…" He threw himself at Marine who ducked, but was knocked off her feet when the dingo boomerang came back at a low angle. "I'll get you on the rebound."

"Leave her alone, you canine devil." Espio commented, putting his hands together. "Two can play at this sort of trickery. Doppleganger-no-jutsu." Suddenly, Espio seemed to split into five copies of himself. Each looking exactly the same.

"Which one of us is the real ninja?" They all said in unison.

"Maybe, it's me." One of them said.

"Or is it me?" Another replied.

"No, he isn't. I am." A third proclaimed.

"STOP IT!" Dingo screamed, shifting back to his normal form. "You're making my bloody head hurt." He, then, transformed into a shotgun.

"Uh oh." The Espios said in unison. With several quick shots, the false Espios disappeared and the real one was sent flying back against the wall. It was, then, that Charmy pulled his way out of his confusion.

"Oh, I'm going to get that bad doggy." Charmy yelled. He zipped in front of Dingo's face after he transformed back.

"Hey, get outta here, you annoying little bug." Dingo growled swatting at the bee hanging right in front of his face. Charmy flew upwards causing the shapeshifter to hit himself with a loud smack. "OW, THAT BLOODY HURT!"

"Now, Marine." Espio called out pulling himself back to his feet. "While he's distracted." As Charmy flew round and around Dingo's head, Espio sent a kunai flying from the front while Marine sent a boomerang from behind.

"Nice try, losers." He cried. Both weapon hit the big dog dead center striking him on the noggin before bouncing away. "But I can make myself squishy as rubber."

"That's what we wanted, punk." A deep voice growled as a white gloved hand put itself on Dingo's shoulder. "And it kept you busy just long enough for me to do this." Picking up the rubber mobian, Vector crunched him down into a round sphere the size of a basketball.

"Hey Mighty, Up for a game of Nuk'em Ball?" Vector cried to the armadillo.

"Bring it on." Mighty replied, cracking his fists. "I can use some practice for my next sparring session with Knuckles."

"No, you bloomin' can't do this." The ball screamed in a panic. "SLEET, HELP ME!"

Winding up his pitch Vector sent the terrified shapeshifter sailing towards Mighty who struck it with an earthshattering punch that sent Dingo flying out a nearby open window.

"MAMAAAAAAAA!" Dingo screamed as he went flying towards the horizon.

"Got here just in the nick of time, you two." Espio told his two companions. "Now, we've got to find that shifty wolf before he gets a hold of the data."

"You're too late losers." A voice laughed from outside the window where the Scorpion Stinger hung hovering in mid-air. "I got the stolen data back while you eediots were busy fighting my oatmeal-brained partner." Sleet held up a data disk. "Looks like you'll have to find another source of intel on the Battle Birds." He turned out taking off after Dingo. "So long, chumps."

"Oh no, he got away!" Mighty yelled looking on after the departed bounty hunter. "We gotta get that data disk back." He punched his palm as he spoke.

"I don't believe that will be necessary, Mighty." Espio replied as he watched Marine type away at a nearby computer console. "Marine, we're they able to erase all the data when they copied it?"

"Blimey, I don't think so." The raccoon replied, dumbstruck. "I don't think those two morons even realized that when they put the data onto a disk, it was copying the file not taking it." She shook her head. "I don't think those goofballs even know how a computer works."

"Well, looks like another victory for Team Chaotix." Vector replied, pumping his fist in the air. "Now, it's time to go to Princess Sally and collect those sweet, sweet profits."

"Yeah Vector, that'll be a problem." Mighty noted, pointing around the room at all the damage they had caused while stopping Sleet and Dingo. "I think our pay will just about cover the cost of repairs."

"WELL, THAT'S JUST GREAT!" Vector shouted slamming his fist into the wall, angerly. A piece of the ceiling tile fell on top of his head.

"Ooooooh, pretty dollars." The crocodile noted as several stacks of money floated around his head. "I think I can catch one."

"Well, Vector's in his happy place." Espio noted twirling a kunai on his index finger. "But the rest of us are going to be miserable when bill time comes around next month."

"It's back to working as a waitress with my sister, Roxie." Marine said, looking at her fellow Chaotix. "Any of you any good at washing dishes?"


	14. Onward to Cocoa Island

Onward to Cocoa Island

"Now do we all have to be cramped togetha inside a shipping crate?" Bunnie asked the other four. She, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy were all inside a large crate and Amy was illuminating the inside of the crate with her psy-flame.

"We know that we have to enter Cocoa Island unseen, because West Side Island is now at war with the Battle Birds." Amy explained. "We have to be smuggled onto Cocoa Island and this crate will be shipped there. At least, we have the security info we got from the data files found on that mech." Then, they heard the door for the cargo area open.

"Can you guard the crates for a little bit?" a voice asked. "I thought I heard something in here."

"I can do it." Another voice replied.

"Shh, quiet." Amy whispered to them as she such off the flame.

The group had to stay quiet as they heard footsteps echoing from outside. Tails looked outside the little hole the crate had and saw a stork with a flashlight. He saw the figure point the flashlight towards the crate and walk closer to it.

Tails gave the signal to completely duck under the blanket. They got under the blanket that they found in there. The footsteps got louder and louder until they heard a stomp from right above them. Then, there was nothing.

"Find anything unusual?" the first voice asked.

"Nope, it was your imagination." The stork stated.

"I really hate being on guard duty."

"Yeah, I don't like it either. The extreme gear users have it even rougher, especially the Babylon Rouges." The stork replied. They saw the stork get off of the crate and walk away from it.

"Since nobody's in here, want to get some gyros?"

"Sure." The two birds went off and they heard the door to the cargo area shut. Amy relit her psy-flame again.

"That was too close." Knuckles asked.

"I'm starting to hate this espionage stuff." Sonic said. "I should be out on the field smashing robots."

"But we need the info, sugarhog." Bunnie replied. "How else are we going to get it?"

"Fortunately, I have come prepared with a psychic illusion trick." Amy said.

"What will that do?" Knuckles asked.

"I'll so you right now." Amy said. She muttered some words with her eyes closed. The flame shut off, she spread her hands. "Shaaa." Then, she relit the psy-flame. The group saw that they were still their selves.

"Uh, Ames." Sonic said. "I don't think your trick did anything."

"It did." Amy replied. She turned to Bunnie. "Say Bunnie, you have that mirror on you."

"Why'd you need it?" Bunnie asked. "This isn't time to fix your hair."

"That's not what I need it for." Amy said. Bunnie reached back and pulled out her mirror; she gave it to Amy. "Can you look in the mirror, Sonic?"

"What for…?" he asked. Amy handed the mirror to Sonic and looked into it. When he looked, he didn't see a hedgehog. He saw a blue toucan. "What in the…?"

"We look normal to ourselves because we are under the effect, but to everyone else we appear as what we see in the mirror." Amy said. "It can fool all basic senses."

"Not bad, Amy." Sonic answered. "I wonder what the others would look like." He handed the mirror over to Tails. They saw a yellow penguin in the mirror. They got the mirror back to Amy Rose and they saw there was a pink swan in it.

"I want to see what I look like." Knuckles said as he got the mirror. They saw a red flamingo in the mirror. The rest began to giggle. "Oh, ha ha, very funny."

"The illusion just picks the thing at random." Amy replied.

"I'm gonna wonder what I got." Bunnie stated as she got her mirror back. She saw that she was a kiwi, but her legs were still cybernetic as well as an apparent wing.

"I doesn't work well when hiding machinery." Amy pointed out. "But will make it consistent."

"Figures." Bunnie said. They heard the sound of a mechanical crane activate. Then, they heard the roof open up. "Something tells me we've reached our destination." Sonic looked out of the hole and saw some birds wrap some lifting straps around the crate.

"Okay, lift it up." A bird said. The crate was lifted up into the air, the five had to consciously keep their mouths shut as the crate was being moved. It was later set down among other crates they waited until the crew went to another section before opening it up to let the five out.

The five got out of the shipping yard and onto Cocoa Island. They ended up in the city of

Batman, the battle bird's current capital. They saw the surrounding wall around the city and the minaret towers to watch over it. Due to Amy's illusion trick, the surrounding birds didn't give them a second glance. As the group of five went through the gates, the saw the building were made from sedimentary stones with wooded trim. The roofs were made either of stone or terra cotta tiles. There were birds of many types in the city proper.

The five continued to walk around the bazaar until they found the Babylon Rogues on the street, all five of them. Then, Jet and Wave went up and saw the five of them. She walked towards them and went to the food place right next to them.

"That was close." Sonic said. Then, Wave went up to them.

"Well…" Wave said. "How's it going, handsome?" Sonic was stuuned while Amy gave the swallow a sour look.

"Never mind her." Jet said to them. Then, he looked at them. "You're not from around here, are you."

"Not really, we're new recruits for the janissaries." Sonic lied to the hawk.

"Oh… okay." The hawk replied with a grin. "My name is Jet, the leader of the Babylon Rouges. Of course, you probably already heard of me."

"Uh yeah." He answered.

"So, what's your name?" Jet asked.

"I'm S…am. Sam the Toucan."

"Where are the fruit loops?" Knuckles asked. Bunny just did a facepalm.

"Cool."

"I'm Wave." The swallow said holding out her hand. Sonic noticed Amy wasn't looking to cheery. He turned to her. "Now, Ammmelia. I'm not going to leave you."

"So, you're Amelia?" Wave asked. "I'm Wave." She stuck out her hand.

"Hi." Amy replied. Wave peerked up.

"Wait a second… I know that voice." Wave stated. Amy was now getting scared. "You were one of the girls at the spa Techno and I met. I didn't think we would actually be fighting in the army together."

"Wait, you abandoned your post to go to a spa?" Jet asked a little annoyed.

"It was going to be a one-time thing." Wave rebuked back at Jet and turned back to Amy.

"I was going to have a girls' night out later tonight." Wave said. "Want to come?"

"I guess if S…am doesn't mind." Amy stated.

"Now that we know you, let's introduce you to the others." Jet exclaimed, guided the group over to the table. "These are the other three Babylon Rouges, Storm, Techno, and Soar."

"Nice to meet ya." Storm answered as paused from eating his mutton.

"Hello there." Techno added.

"Greetings." Soar stated.

"So…" Jet said but was interrupted.

"Look, it's Jet the hawk." A female's voice said.

"Be right back." He answered. He, then, ran off being chased by a group of fan girls. The others stood there in confusion.

"Here we go again." Soar commented.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"Never mind the fact he's a Babylon Rouge," Soar explained. "He is the most popular member in the entire military and a symbol of patriotism and national pride for the battle bird."

"So, he's on par with Sonic?" Tails thought. "No wonder he acts arrogant around Sonic."

"The girls want to be with him and the gentlemen want to be him." Soar continued. "And he is considered a role model for the children."

"How do you know of this?" Amy asked.

"I have to work with the public media." Soar stated. "So, I learn about this stuff." He looked at the other three. "By the way, I haven't gotten to know your names."

"I'm Tommy." Tails stated.

"My name is Bulma." Bunnie replied.

"And I'm Nikki." Knuckles answered. Storm finished eating his mutton and his drink; he ended up burping.

"Excuse you." Techno said to him.

"Sorry about that." Storm replied. "Well, I need to work off that meal." He turned to Knuckles. "You look rather tough for a flamingo, work out a lot?"

"A bit, yes." Knuckles replied.

"Well, Nikki…" Storm stated. "How about we duke it out in the ring?"

"Alright." Knuckles replied. "Lead the way." Then, the two headed off with Storm guiding them to the arena. Jet came back.

"Sorry about that." Jet said.

"That's fine, Jet." Sonic said.

Then, the group turned on their comlinks before they spent time with the Babylon Rouges. They made sure to not let their covers blown. Tails went with Techno to work on some stuff; Bunnie went with Soar; Amy went with Wave to join the girls' night out; Sonic went with Jet.

"So, I'm not sure what happened." Bunnie pointed out to Soar. "What happened with the Battle Bird Armada?"

"It's been here for quite a while." Soar answered.

"I mean about the Great War." Bunnie asked.

"Oh, that." Soar said with a frown. "I remember all too well about the Great War. I was the youngest member of the Babylon Rouges at the time, a spitfire like Jet. But then, we were called to the front at the Battle of Medereck Pass."

"That's the final battle in the Great War." Bunnie thought. "He was there?"

"We were facing off against the Coalition Navy led by the King of the South Island himself." Soar said. "We were to rally the birds for the hedgehogs were well known for their navy." He began to shake. "I have seen every last one of my fellow Babylon Rouges… die in that battle… and the sea below… had turned black from the oil that leaked out… and red from the blood of soldiers." He put his eyes to his face beginning to tear up. "Please don't make me remember."

"I'm sorry; I didn't know." Bunnie answered.

"You didn't know." Soar said. "I can sympathize." He paused. "What happened afterwards seemed like a miracle."

"What happened?"

"We retreated to here after the war." Soar explained. "But then we heard about Robotnik's coup and braced ourselves for an invasion. I'm not sure whether it was luck or skill, but we were able to repel Robotnik's invasion twice. He never attempted a third one."

"Wow, I've seen you been through a lot." Bunnie answered.

"And the funny thing was, you were the first to hear my story." Soar said. "I'm glad to have gotten that off my chest."

Meanwhile, Knuckles was getting ready to wrestle against Storm. They had put on some black wrestling pants.

"What are these things for?" Knuckles asked.

"It's a kispet, Nikki." Storm stated.

"Why do we need it?" Knuckles asked again.

"We're going to get drenched in oil soon and the kispet is going to protect your dignity." He paused. "Now, you might want to hold your breath."

"What for?" Knuckles asked. Then, the two were splashed with oil to the point they were soaked. "Oh geez."

"It's all the preparations." Storm said. Then, they came out to the field of battle where a crowd was watching. Knuckles and Storm got into the position to being wrestling. Once, they heard the bell. The two pressed their hands on the opponent's shoulders. And they wrestled to a draw.

Tails was with Techno in her laboratory. She showed him the machinery that see was working on impressing him.

"Wow, you are a busy little canary." Tails commented.

"I'm the one who does the maintenance on the Battle Birds equipment and the extreme gear." Techno said.

"I see that there is a huge contrast here." He said.

"What do you mean?" Techno asked.

"I mean, on the outside, there is barely any tech visible." Tails explained. "But on the inside, there is advanced tech."

"We don't live in the classical age anymore." She stated. "We, battle birds, have a long history with technology even though we don't appear that way."

"Just asking, can anyone be a Babylon Rouge?" He asked.

"No, you have to be the best of the best." She answered. "Which there is a large pool to choose from, so you have to be extremely talented."

"How big a pool are we talking about?"

"The entire youth."

"Holy cow." Tails replied. Techno saw a camera on the table and picked it up.

"Like take this camera for example." Techno said. "I am able to pick this up, take it apart, and reassemble it." She put up to her eyes and took it down. "Huh?" She put it down. "This camera is extremely faulty."

"What makes you say that?" Tails asked.

"Because when I point the camera at you, I see a two-tailed fox and not a penguin." Techno said. Then, the young fox got extremely frightened but didn't show it. "There must be something wrong with the optics lens."

"Hold on, I'm getting a call." Tails stated. Techno turned around to work on the camera. Tails pretended to have a conversation. "I'm sorry, Techno. I got to go."

"What happened?" she asked.

"My mom asked me to come home immediately." He added.

"Okay, then." Techno said. "Bye." Then, Tails ran off.

It was the evening while Sonic was with Jet, they were walking around nearby the palace. The two were able to be in the exterior around the place. It was painted a bright blue on the sides and some reflective glass was on the sides.

"I'm surprised that you actually can go up to the palace so casually." Sonic said.

"Well, I am a friend of Prince Speedy." Jet replied.

"Prince Speedy?" Sonic asked.

"He is the heir to the sultanate." Jet explained. "And he is one of my closest companions."

"I can tell." Sonic said.

"Things were going so well." Jet said. "Until that one character showed up."

"Which character?" Sonic asked.

"That hedgehog everyone calls Sonic." Jet replied to him. "He's getting in the way with what we have to do."

"What are you trying to do?"

"I guess you don't know about Babylon Garden either."

"No, I haven't."

"When we were Babylon, we were the brightest among mobian nations." Jet explained. "But once the sultans became focused too much on themselves. The hedgehogs came in and sunk our greatest treasure into the sands. That treasure was Babylon Garden."

"Oh…"

"It's never been the same since then. The first Battle Kukku arose after the fall of Babylon to aid with keeping the population under control until the sultans got their act together again." Jet explained. "The most recent one has helped repel Robotnik. But I and the other rouges, we want Babylon to return and the only way we can rise it from the sands again is the use of the chaos emeralds."

"I didn't know Jet." Sonic replied feeling a little bad.

"Of course, you didn't know, obviously. We just met today." Jet answered.

"No, you haven't." a voice stated. The two looked towards the source of the voice. They saw Nagus standing right there before them.

"Oh Nagus, what are you doing out here?" Jet asked.

"Nagus? What is he doing here!?" Sonic stated in anger.

"He's helping out the Battle Bird Armada." Jet replied.

"But you shouldn't trust him." Sonic rebuked.

"No, it is you who can't be trusted." Nagus stated. "For I can right through you."

"You're joking me." Jet said. "You clearly can't be serious."

"I do not lie." Nagus said. Then, he zapped Sonic. "Behold, the truth reveals itself." Jet stood there in horror from the shock that the toucan, he was talking to was actually his enemy.

"What is it?" Sonic asked him. Then, he noticed on the reflective surfaces that he showed as a hedgehog. "Oh, crap…" Then, he bolted out of there while Jet stood there with his mouth agape and he did absolutely nothing.

All the while, Amy was with Wave and her friends. As Amy conversed with her, she recognized the mysterious voice she was hearing from the spa. She began to understand why the faculty were laughing hysterically. But then, she picked up emotions of panic coming from Sonic. She sensed he was running for his life. She turned to Wave.

"It's late. I need to head home." Amy said. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice meeting you too, Amelia." Wave replied. "You mind if I call you, Amy."

"That's okay." She answered. Then, Amy left the area and called Sonic. "Sonic, what's going on?"

"Nagus zapped me with something and my cover's blown. We have to get everyone out of here asap." Sonic said. "I'll meet you guys back at the docks."

"Okay, Sonic." Amy said. "Over and out."

They were hiding in another crate that was in a cargo ship heading away from Cocoa Island. Amy had removed the illusion from everyone since they were now hiding.

"I think from what he were able to get, along from Sonic getting his cover blown…" Knuckles said.

"It wasn't my fault." Sonic rebuked him. "Nagus zapped me."

"Guys, keep your voices down." Tails whispered. "We could get heard."

"Other than that, I can say this turned out successful." Knuckles answered.

"We know enough about the Battle Bird Armada to fight back against them." Bunny added.

"But know too much about the Babylon Rouges." Sonic replied. "We should get some rest; it's been a long day." But as they slept, the memories of that day echoed in their heads. But they were unaware of their effect on the rouges.


	15. The Turning of the Tides: Pt 1

The Turning of the Tide: Pt 1

As he paced back and forth in his royal chambers, Prince Speedy continued to think more and more on the events of the past few days and the more he thought about it, the more he didn't like what had gone down. First, the assault on West Side. Now, this confusing infiltration of Battle Bird forces by Sonic and his team. It was all… so very confusing. But the more the prince thought about everything that had occurred, the more he realized the wool was being pulled over both his eyes and the eyes of his father.

"I'm starting to wonder if the Great Battle Kukku is really serving the royal family's best interests." Speedy thought to himself. "These actions are not the actions of a true and honorable warrior."

Suddenly, the prince heard the sound of screws being undone in the ventilation shaft behind him. Turning around quickly, he spotted the form of Jet coming through the duct.

"Your majesty, I'm so happy I was able to catch up to you." Jet said looking around the room suspiciously. "When I tried to come and have a word with you earlier, the guards would not let me in to see you."

"Officer Jet, what is the meaning of this?" Prince Speedy asked him angerly. "Any officer or enlisted soldier in the battle bird military can approach any member of the royal family to speak freely. Why on earth would you have to sneak past the guards?"

"It's the Great Battle Kukku, your highness." Jet answered, kneeling before the prince. "He's taken control of the Battle Army for his own selfish purposes. I believe he is no longer acting with the best interests of our flock at heart."

"That's quite a big accusation you are making, my friend." Speedy noted tapping his foot. "Do you have any evidence to back your words?"

"Nothing concrete, your highess."

"You don't have to be formal; we are close friends after all."

"Take a look at his actions, my prince." Jet explained. "First, an unwarranted invasion of a peaceful power without consulting with the royal family. Then, these spies turn out to be far more benevolent than we had expected. But I will admit that I can no longer look at these West Siders as heartless enemies. They are simply fighting for their side just as we are."

"I believe there is some truth in what you say." Speedy replied stroking his chin. "I have never fully understood why the Great Battle Kukku allied himself with a fiend like Nagus. I believe that the kukku may be looking after his own selfish goals over the goals of his people."

"I will keep an eye on the Great Battle Kukku while you attempt to convince your father of his corruption." Jet noted. "Because I believe that the treachery comes from Nagus and not one of our own."

But unbeknownst to the two collaborating birds, the eyes of a bearded wizard were upon them. Staring at the two young birds through an enchanted seeing stone.

"So Prince Speedy is becoming suspicious of me already, hmm?" the old wizard chuckled. "Well, it seems I'll need to do something about this situation." Reaching beneath the counter in his private study, Nagus pulled a corked bottle with bizarre and strange symbols covering it. "Well, my cloudy friend, so good to see you again." He opened the bottle. "Time to let one of the ancient protectors of the Babylon Gardens loose once more." As the cork fell to the ground, a loud hissing sound followed by a steaming purple cloud of smoke came out of the bottle. The wizard, Nagus, only laughed as a terrible and powerful figure immerged.

"What is it you will of me, my master?" the figure asked.

"Go forth and capture the Babylon Rouges." The wizard ordered. "Do not let them get away."

It had only been a short time since Jet had left to expose the Kukku's corruption when a swarm of what appeared to be locusts descended from the sky.

"What's going on?" Wave asked. "I thought Jet would be back by now, but now everything's getting dark."

"Blimey, it looks like a large mass of bugs but it's only reading as one lifeform." Techno said looking at the swarm through her scanner.

"I don't care what it is." Storm answered. "It's coming our way." The four battle birds tried to flee, but the huge swarm of locusts was on them in an instant. Wrapping around the four of them like two giant hands, the swarm slowly came together in the form of a large humanoid in Arabic clothing.

"Ods bodkins. It's a bloomin' genie." The terrified Techno shrieked. "Just like the ones in the stories mi mum used to tell me at bedtime."

"Oh wow, is he going to grant us a wish?" Storm asked.

"I wish we were anywhere but here." Wave replied.

"When I get done," the genie growled with a dark grin on his face. "you are going to wish you were never been born."

"This is not how a television star is supposed to go out." Soar complained struggling against the power genie's grip. "Where's my final close up?"

"HEY, LAMP BOY! PUT MY FRIENDS DOWN!" Jet screamed zooming towards him. "OR YOU'RE GONNA REGRET IT!" Jet zoomed straight towards the genie's arm on his gear. Tearing straight through the ligaments and muscle. The genie simply laughed as dark tendrils pulled the wrist and socket back together.

"You think that's going to work against me, mortal?" the genie roared. "I think it's time to for you to go one a little trip." The genie unleashed a mighty blast of air from his breath sending Jet and his gear flying away far over the horizon. "Farewell, Jet the Hawk." He roared with laughter. "I wouldn't ever return if I were you. The battle birds don't take kindly to officers who slaughter their own troops in cold blood."

"Wait, Jet never hurt any of us." Wave asked. "What the heck is this genie talking about?"

"I think it's what he plans to do to us." Techno replied in a terrified voice. "And then, have it blamed on Jet."

"NOOO! I don't want to be a genie burger." Storm bellowed. "I'm not even gluten-free."

Finally, gaining control of his board once more, Jet stopped in mid-air and activated his communicator.

"My Prince, it appears Nagus has made his move." Jet stated into his communicator. "Should I seek out a few loyal battle birds to help us?"

"Negative, we need to keep this from getting back to Nagus and the Great Battle Kukku." the prince sighed. "At this point, head towards Knothole on West Side Island."

"Knothole?" Jet asked in disbelief. "What the heck am I supposed to do there?"

"Enlist the aid of Sonic and his friends." Speedy replied. "We're going to need all the allies we can get."

* * *

"I'm telling you, Knuckles. The look I saw in Jet's eyes was the same look when I'm protecting innocent mobians." Sonic protested slamming his fist on the table. "I really think the Babylon Rouges are just soldiers fighting for their own side. I don't think there evil."

"That's what I thought about Eggman and look how that turned out." Knuckles growled cracking his fists in disgust. "I say the battle birds aren't worth the trouble of trying to make friends with."

"Gee, isn't kind of cold-hearted?" Amy asked laying out her tarot cards as she gave Bunny a reading. "I mean, they have feelings just like we do."

"Just because their soldiers like us, doesn't mean their good folks, suga." Bunny answered, painting her nails as she watched Amy's reading. "Shaken hands with one o those birds is like shaking the rattler of a big ol' snake."

"All of you are being too judgmental." Tail rebuked looking up from the machine he was working on. "The Rouges are just fighting for their own cause. Nothing more, nothing less. But that doesn't mean, we should rush out and make friends with them. The enemy is still the enemy."

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep.

"Is that the doorbell?" Knuckles asked. "I'll get if you guys are too busy."

"That's the perimeter alarm." Tails responded rushing over to the security monitor. "Looks like we got a boogie in the base."

"Hey, he got past all the defense systems." Sonic replied excitedly. "Looks like he's heading straight for us."

"Everybody get ready." Amy said dropping her cards and picking up her hammer. "We'll make this dirty bird regret ever coming in here."

"Guys, I really need your help." Jet exclaimed hopping off his board. He looked around and saw no one. "Did I end up in the wrong house? I guess I'll check…" KA-POW! A piko hammer hit him from behind sending the shocked battle bird flying forward. A second hit from a pair of whirling tails sent him reeling sideways where a blue spindashing blur slammed into him seind him flying straight into the metal grip of an angry cybernetic rabbit.

"Sorry 'bout that sugar. But you're not going anywhere." Bunny said, holding on to a dizzy Jet by his shoulder. "What were y'all thinking attacking us here like that?"

"You have a lot of nerve comin' here, bird brain." Knuckles threatened holding one of the spikes on his glove beneath Jet's throat. "We outta pluck your feathers clean off, then tar back on and send you crying back home to Cocoa Island."

"Wait a sec, where's the rest of the Rouges?" Sonic asked. "Jet the jerk here is never without his two goofy sidekicks."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, warm-blooded baboons." Jet growled clenching his beak. "A genie is holding my teammates hostage and I need your help to rescue them."

"A likely story, bird brain." Knuckles replied, ready to punch the feather head in the face. "Tails, you think you can find out what he's actually doing here."

"No problem," Tails grinned picking up two clamps attached to electric wires that sparked. "I've got just the way to cook this turkey until he talks."

"Tails, we all know you wouldn't do that. Quit trying to scare answers out of him." Amy told him. Pulling the terrified hawk out of Bunny's grasp, Amy stared directly into Jet's eyes for several minutes.

"Uh, what are you think you're doing?" Jet asked in confusion.

"Okay, everyone. He's telling the truth." Amy replied finally looking away.

"But I didn't say anything." Jet protested.

"Wow Amy, is that one of your magic tricks?" Knuckles asked in wonder. "Staring into someone's soul to detect the truth?"

"It's an ancient mobian art called 'trusting your gut'." Amy replied. "If he were here to cause us trouble, he would've taken a few of us down before he had gotten him."

"So, what do we do?" Tails asked looking back and forth between his friends and the intruder. "We can't just leave several helpless birds to die."

"But they're the enemy." Knuckles countered, shaking his head. "Our side would be better off if the genie made them into mincemeat."

"What do you think, sugar hog?" Bunny asked putting a hand on the confused hedgehog's shoulder. "Whatever y'all decide, the rest of us will go along with it." Sonic stepped away and began to pace back and forth for several minutes. After several minutes of debating it with himself, he finally stood up and looked Jet straight in the eye.

"It would be uncool of us to leave your friends to die." Sonic replied, not wanting to be as bad as many other the enemy's they had fought. "Get your things guys, we're going to go save some battle birds."


	16. The Turning of the Tides: Pt 2

The Turning of the Tide: Pt 2

"Where are your friends now, little birdy?" The genie asked. His voice booming across the desert. "I think you're all alone and defenseless."

"Jet would never let us down, you big jerk." Wave snapped, struggling against the giant hand that held her tightly. "He's probably just taking his time coming up with a plan to smoke your sorry butt."

"Well, I hope he gets back here soon." Storm moaned, struggling to break free from the hand below the one that held Wave. "It's almost lunchtime."

"Of course, you'd say that, you overgrown hatchling." Soar grumbled trying to peck at the genie's third hand with his beck. "all you ever think about is your stomach."

"Maybe his brain IS in his bloomin' stomach." Techno grumbling trying to reach the small gadget on her belt without the giant noticing. "That would explain what happened to the entire buffet table when we were invited to the general's birthday."

"Hmmm, all this talk about food is making me hungry." The genie commented licking his lips. "I wonder what's for dinner."

"Might I recommend a nice smoothie?" Wave chimed in, not liking where this conversation was going. "Those really help keep the pounds off."

"Or perhaps a nice steak." Soar added sweating profusely. "I happen to know where you can find the finest steakhouse in Central City."

"Boy, you guys are sure making my beak water." Storm noted drooling as they talked. "I could really go for a pound of bird seed right now."

"Not now, Storm." Techno shouted. "We're trying to talk him out of making us into his teatime snack."

"Actually, I think I favor chicken tenders." The genie said turning the four of them upside down. "But I think I'll have them fried." Opening his mouth, the genie began to spew fire over the poor birds' heads. Warming up his fire breath for some serious cooking.

"Uh, this is it. This is the end." Storm wailed. "And I never got to have lunch at that new donut place on Cocoa Island."

"Well if a star must make his exit," Soar noted, bowing to an audience that isn't there. "At least, I get to go out as a hot act."

"Well, this is an absolute rotter." Techno mumbled, blowing some hair out of her eye. "I'm going to miss my afternoon cricket game."

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Storm lamented reaching in to a pouch on his bandolier and pulling out a big hamburger. "I just wanted you to know before I'm gone." He gulped it down in one bite.

"That's great. I love eating stuffed bird before Thanksgiving." The genie chuckled holding the still struggling Soar over his head. "I'm really gonna enjoy this tasty treat."

"NOT SO FAST, YOU BOTTLE BORN GOON!" a voice cried out.

"What!? Who said that!?" The genie replied looking around for the fool that had challenged him.

"I did." A blue buzzsaw came straight in and smacked the genie in the chest knocking him over. When the genie looked up, he saw a blue hedgehog standing there along with his four mobian friends and Jet.

"YOU!" The angry genie screamed still grasping the four Babylon Rouges in his fists. "You are the blue porcupine that the master spoke of."

"That's right, you big bag of gas." Sonic exclaimed shaking his finger. "If you don't let my friend's buddies go, then my pals and I are gonna break your wind."

"Seriously, did you have to make that joke?" Jet asked rolling his eyes.

"You want a piece of me, porcupine?" the spirit asked. "Then, prepare to taste my foul wind." The genie's four arms immediately detached from his body and began to fly around the area on their own. Suddenly, the genie's eyes lit up and fireballs shot out at the mobians in front of him.

"Look out, everyone." Amy Rose exclaimed jumping away from one of the burning blasts. "Those things will scorch you."

"YEOUCH!" Knuckles exclaimed as one of the fireballs hit his steel-toed boots. "MY TOES! MY TOES!" He began to hop around on one foot holding the other one in his hands.

"WHOA! That's a little too hot for me." Tails stated, jumping back from the blast. Bunny ducked a shot that scorched the tops of her ears.

"Now, I can take the heat but this is ridiculous." She said.

"Hey, stop shootin' flames at my new friends, ya hot head." Jet exclaimed hopping on his board and flying up into the genie's face. "This is between you and me."

"Get out of my face, bird brain." The genie snapped blowing Jet back with a gust of wind. "Unless you want to be sent flying away again."

"Ah, I had enough as this ornery puffball as I'm gonna take." Bunny exclaimed flying up an punching the genie in the face. "Take that, you ornery sidewinder." Suddenly, all four of the other Babylon Rouges cried out in pain.

"IIIIEEEEE!"

"AAHH!"

"UGH!"

"NOOOOO!"

"Stop attacking him." Jet exclaimed holding his hands in fight. "Can't you see he's squeezing the life out of them?"

"The bird brain is right." The evil spirit bellowed. "I get hurt; they get hurt."

"Guys, go for the arms." Tails exclaimed after thinking for a few minutes. "Once you free the four of them, Sonic and take out the main body."

Almost at once, the four teammates sprung into action. Knuckles leapt into the air and smashed this fist against the wrist of the first arm freeing Storm the Albatross who promptly fell on Knuckles on the way back down.

"Oops, sorry." The big oaf exclaimed as he got off the flattened echidna.

"No problem." Knuckles groaned standing back up all wobbly.

Tails jumped at the second hand spinning his two appendages at the fingers knocking Techno free and catching her in mid-air.

"I say, young man. You're rather handy when it comes to rescue." Techno said with a smile. "Would you mind if I fixed your gadgets sometime?"

"I… um… well… der…" Tails said; his face turning a bright red.

Amy smacked the third fist on the back of the hand with her hammer causing it to drop Soar who glided to the ground.

"Thank you, my fair lady." Soar replied gratefully. "Would you care to share some bird seed and roost come time?"

"Eww. No thanks, pervert." Amy added in disgust. "I've heard about some of your flings with girls on the Cocoa Island radio channels."

Finally, Bunny kicked at the last one with her cybernetic legs knocking Wave free.

"Oh, nice kick, girlfriend." Wave commented. "You'll have to teach me how to do that some time."

"It's all in the servos, sugar." Bunny replied landing next to the Battle Bird. "I don't know if y'all could pull this one off."

"Is that a challenge?" Wave asked. "We'll have to spar after this is all over."

"End of the line, windbag." Sonic exclaimed as he spindashed straight into the center of the genie's body smashing through his chest and coming out the back. "Now, that you can't hurt my friends anymore. You're toast."

"Mwuhahaha, foolish porcupine." The genie laughed. "I was merely keeping you busy while Nagus carried out the real plan."

"Actually, no. They were keeping you busy while I went to get this." Jet held up a blue and purple bottle with a cork in it. "One of the vessels of Solomon. It's amazing what you can find in the Babylon Garden's antiquities museum on Cocoa Island."

"NOOO! One of the bottles of imprisoning." The genie answered trying to fly away. "GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!"

"No such luck, pal." Jet answered removing the cork. "In you go." Suddenly a small tornado, came out of the bottle pulling the genie inside.

"Oh man, this really sucks." The genie said as he was yanked inside the bottle and Jet popped the stopper back into place.

"That was amazing." Knuckles exclaimed as the group rushed into congratulate Jet. "How did you do that?"

"The vessels of Solomon were made in ancient times to trap powerful genies." Amy Rose replied, proudly showing off her magical knowledge. "They act like a ghost trap those spirits of smoke and fire.

"I'm just glad everyone's all right." Tails replied. "And I think we should call for a temporary truce, so everyone can get home safely this time."

"Very well, a truce for everything you have done." Jet replied as he dropped everyone else's extreme gears onto the ground and his teammate's climbed aboard. "But we shall race the skies again another day."

"By the way, Sonic, Amy…" Wave said looking down and shaking her head. "Thanks for all your help today and I'm sorry we had attacked you after we had just made friends."

"It's okay. We all acted stubborn at the mall that day." Amy replied looking over at Bunny and nodding. "We shouldn't have been so impulsive either."

"It was jolly good fun to see you, lasses again." Techno added shaking hands with Bunny. "I hope we're able to enjoy a pleasant afternoon of facials and tea again one day."

"That'll be lovely sugar." Bunny replied smiling at her friend-enemy.

"When I tell the tales of Battle Bird bravery on the radio the next time, I will speak nobly of Sonic and his brave team." Soar promised shaking hands with Tails.

"Could you make it, Tails and his brave team?" the young fox whispered, so the others couldn't here. "I think's Sonic is awesome and all but I believe all this praise is starting to go to his head."

"Hey, it was really nice meeting you dude." Storm commented slapping Knuckles a powerful high five. "It's really cool to meet someone else who understand what it's like being the awesomest member of the team."

"I know what you mean, buddy." Knuckles replied checking himself out in a small mirror. "Sometimes, my teammates get really jealous of my awesomeness."

"Whoa, it really seems those two are the biggest members of each team." Jet noted looking at the two big dummies slamming their heads together.

"Yeah, both in size and in ego." Sonic answered. "Catch you later, Jet. Then, we'll find out who's the fastest on land and air."

See you later, porcupine." The Babylon Rogue commander exclaimed saluting Team Sonic as he and his troops flew away. "And may the strong winds never blow your nest out of the tree."

Sonic and his friends waved good-bye as the Babylon Rogues flew away. But after they were gone, Tails realized something and ran up to the hedgehog.

"Say, Sonic." Tails asked. "What do you think the genie meant by 'Nagus was only keeping us distracted'?"


	17. Heat of the Night

Heat of the Night

Princess Sally had walked down the hallway with a check list. She came across Sonic and Amy who were talking to each other.

"Oh Sonic," She said and the blue hedgehog faced her.

"What is it, Sal?" Sonic asked.

"I have a favor for you to ask you." She said. "It's nothing major."

"I'm listening."

"I noticed that Carrotia, one of my handmaidens, have disappeared each night and they would not reappear until the morning." Sally explained. "Can you go and check the cause of this?"

"Why don't you ask them?" He ask.

"I did, but they won't talk." She replied. "That's why I would like you to investigate."

"I want go with him." Amy said. Before Sonic could say anything, Sally spoke up.

"No, you are not going with him." Sally stated.

"Please, Sally."

"No."

"Please?" Amy added. "I promise I'll be good."

"Fine, but Sonic will have all the funds." Sally stated sighing.

"Okay, I guess." Sonic replied. "I don't see a problem with that."

"I noticed that they usually disappear around 9 PM." Sally added. "And if I'm thinking right, they'll leave tonight at that time. I have to discuss a peace agreement with Prince Red."

"Okay." Sonic replied.

It was at the specific time that the handmaidens would leave. So, Sonic and Amy followed them casually to make sure not to be seen. Amy was in her red skirt with silver trim. She had a red headband in her hair and had red go-go boots. She held on to Sonic's hand.

"What are you doing?" Sonic asked.

"In case, the handmaidens look back. We won't look suspicious and look like we're on a date." Amy said.

"So, that's the reason you wanted to come along?" Sonic asked.

"Maybe…" Amy winked at Sonic.

"Or just wanted to spend some alone time with me." He replied as he sighed.

They looked up and saw the lights in the city come on illuminating the city under the night sky. They noticed the handmaiden had changed her outfit. She was a white rabbit with blue eye-liner with her green eyes. He had an orange bow in her hair. and had a green pants and orange coat. She also had orange shoes.

"That's our maiden." Sonic said. They noticed her approaching a place with bright purple neon lights. They saw the bouncer allowed the young rabbit in.

"She's going to Holly Karma's?" Amy asked. "That's a night club."

"So, she's just been going out to have some fun?" Sonic asked. "It looks like mission accomplished. Time to…" Then, he noticed a green hedgehog with long front spikes in his hair. He had a red vest on and sunglasses on his forehead. In addition, he had black fingerless gloves on. They saw him enter the club. "Who is that guy?"

Then, Sonic grabbed Amy's hand and went to the door. "There's been a slight change of plans, Amy." Sonic answered. "We'll be checking Holly Karma's out."

" _Looks like I'm not the one who's making this a date._ " Amy thought. When they approached the door, he noticed a metallic version of himself at the door.

"Metallix, what are you doing here?" Sonic growled at him.

"You're mistaken." The black robot answered. "I'm not this Metallix, you are talking about."

"Then, who are you then?" Amy asked.

"My name is Shard." The droid answered her. "I'm the bouncer here. Do you want in here?"

"Uh… yes." Sonic replied with affirmation.

"Is this your first time here?"

"It is."

"Here are the rules: Dancefloor is open for everyone, don't harass the staff or any patrons, no alcohol is to be served to minors. You have free entry, but the food and drinks are charged." Shard said. "Those are the rules, you may enter."

As they entered, they saw a lit-up dancefloor in the center with a DJ table on the Northside wall. There were dining tables that could be moved nearby the dancefloor. There was a bar on the Western side of the area. On the Eastern side had large sections with soft red chairs with each section having a closable curtain.

"Shot, I lost him." Sonic said.

"I know that they are here somewhere." Amy replied. "We just got to look."

Meanwhile, the green hedgehog was in one of the cushioned sections resting for a little bit. Carrotia was cuddling with him on his left side while a red fox was cuddling with him on his right side. He held both of them in his arms.

"Don't worry, girls." He said. "There's plenty of me to go around."

"We know that, Manic." Carrotia said to him.

"You're such a gentleman who knows how to please a girl." Fiona Fox said.

"I know ladies." Manic replied. "I bet you would like some tonight too."

"We'd like that." The both of them said at the same time. Then, Team Hooligan came up to his section.

"Hey, Manic." Nac stated. Manic groaned from the interruption.

"What do you guys want?" he answered them.

"The owner of this club has failed to make a tribute to Breezy." Bark said. "So, we are going to persuade him to pay up soon."

"Yeah, and if Sonic shows up." Bean said. "Beat him."

"Who's this Sonic guy?" Manic asked. "I know you've been talking about him, but never explained to me who he was."

"He's a thorn that had been stuck in our side for quite a while." Nac explained. "He's a blue hedgehog that keeps foiling our plans."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Manic asked.

"If he's here, just distract him until we're done." Bark added.

"Uh, guys." Bean said. "Sonic's here."

"Do your thing, Manic." Nac said. "We have business to do." Team Hooligan left his section.

"My apologizes, ladies." Manic said. "I've got business I have to take care of, you don't mind right, Carrotia and Fiona?"

"That's all right." Carrotia said.

"You can be such a bad boy at times." Fiona answered.

"I'll make a distraction for that Sonic guy." Manic replied and went off.

Sonic and Amy were sitting on a table. They had ordered some food and sat at the table. Sonic sighed.

"Well, if did lose them." Amy said. "At least we know where to look."

"You're probably right, Ames." Sonic answered.

"You want to at least make the night worth while?" Amy asked.

"A date request while it's going on?" he replied.

"Attention, everyone." The DJ said. "We will have a dance-off tonight. But this is a dance-off of a lifetime, folks. Because we have two people very well-known people facing off tonight."

"A dance-off?" Sonic asked. "This'll be interesting."

"Our first contestant is a hero with great agility and speed. Let's welcome Sonic to the dancefloor." He continued.

"Wait, what?" Sonic asked.

"Come on to the dancefloor, if you're in here." The DJ said.

"Okay." Sonic sighed as he went out to the floor; the audience cheered.

"He will be competing against the champion of love and ladies, himself, Manic." The DJ announced. Then, he came out and did a cool guy pose. The audience cheered.

"Hey there, Sonic." Manic said.

"How'd you know my name?" Sonic asked in surprise.

"You're reputation proceeds you and we'll leave it at that." Manic replied.

"Now, here are the rules of the dance-off." The DJ said. "Round one: it will be Manic and Sonic themselves to see who's the greatest dancer." He started playing some music. "Begin."

Manic started to tap his feet then moved his arms and body to the music. Then, spun in a circle and jumped landing with both feet on the floor. He was doing excellent moves while Sonic was trying to keep up with him.

Manic leapt over towards a girl in the audience and winked at her. She fainted from excitement. And spun around on his hands. Sonic tried the jump trick that Manic did but fell over on his face. Manic had enchanted the audience with his moves.

"It's clear." The DJ said. "The winner of round one is Manic." The audience cheered

"Hail to the king, baby." Manic added.

"Let us begin round two." The DJ said as Sonic got back up on his feet. "Now, pick one of the ladies in the audience. She will dance in your place."

"What?" Sonic asked. Manic pointed towards his section.

"I pick Carrotia Bunny." He said. Then, the rabbit came out to the dance floor. Then she hugged him as he went to the side.

Sonic was very nervous as he looked around. The girls didn't much want to be picked by Sonic, but it wasn't like he knew them anyways. He went over back to his table.

"What do I do, Ames?" Sonic asked her. "I don't know who to pick."

"Send me out." Amy said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Trust me on this one." She replied. Then, Sonic stood up.

"I pick Amy Rose for the second round." Sonic stated. Then, Amy Rose came up to the stage.

"Oh yeah." The DJ stated. "Let's let the ladies shake it now. Who's the more passionate?" Then, the music started up. "Begin."

Carrotia and Amy started off with some nice moves, each to their own taste. Carrotia turned and boogied to try to impress the audience with a shimmie or two. Amy had spun in circles around Carrotia and landed with a few more shimmies.

The audience focused more on Amy Rose. Carrotia started to get nervous and started doing more risky moves to get the audience back to her view. She tried to be charming but Amy blew her performance out of the water.

"It was a close match." The DJ said. "But the winner of round two is Amy Rose." DJ said. The audience cheered. He paused. "As for the dance-off as a whole, we have a tie. We'll have the gents come out." Manic and Sonic returned to the dancefloor.

"For the tie-breaker, we'll dim the light and have a couples dance." The DJ said. "The gents will dance with the girl they picked for round two."

"Seriously?" Sonic thought.

"Am I really going to…?" Amy thought. The lights were dimmed and a disco ball came down. The lights started to shine on it. Manic took Carrotia's hand rather quickly, while Sonic took Amy's hand rather slowly.

"You mind, Ames?" Sonic asked.

"Not at all." Amy replied. Then, the music started playing.

"Final round, begin." The DJ said. Both couples started dancing on the disco round.

Meanwhile, Fiona was sitting on the sidelines with everyone watching the dance-off. She groaned at the scene.

"Why isn't anyone giving me any attention?" She said, but she also noticed a cat sitting by himself. She went over towards him.

"Hey there, can you help a lonely girl out?" Fiona asked, flirting with him. "I would like some company, especially from a strong person like yourself." The cat turned toward her.

"Have you seen Fwoggy?" the cat asked.

"Uh… no." She replied in shock.

"Okay," the cat said. Then, he left.

"But wait… shoot, he's gone." Fiona stated. "Looks like I'll to wait."

The two couples danced at equal skill and steps with the music. Amy helped out Sonic with the couples dance.

"At this part, twirl me around." Amy said. Sonic did that. "Good."

"I just stink at dancing." Sonic said.

"That's why I want to help you, Sonic." Amy replied. "I can help you with your dance." She looked around. "Here you would dip me." Sonic dipped her down and brought her back up. The two got rather close to each other's faces and then blushed.

At the end of the song, the audience cheered and the dance-off ended a tie with no clear winner of the match. Manic sent Carrotia back to his section; then he went over to Amy.

"I wanted to tell you something, Manic." Sonic stated. But Manic was too focused on Amy at the time to listen.

"Hey there," Manic said. "I saw your dancing was amazing. Wanna meet up next week here?"

"Cut that out, Manic." Sonic said stepping in.

"Why did you interfere, Sonic?" Manic asked. Then, he looked at Sonic and then Amy. "Oh I get it now." Then, the two sighed. "She's your chick."

"What?" Amy asked.

"I'm sorry I didn't know." Manic replied. "Now, what were you saying?"

"I was going to say that I was your brother." Sonic answered.

"Me? Being the brother of Sonic the Hedgehog?" Manic replied. "Why didn't I think of that earlier? That'll definitely help me out with the girls."

"Manic, Sonic really is your brother." Amy said.

"Are you actually serious?" Manic asked.

"Uh... yes." Sonic added.

"Awesome." Manic said. "I didn't think I had a bro."

"Me neither."

"Well, if you want to do some heroics, you better do 'em quick. Team Hooligan asked me to distract you, so they could persuade the owner to pay some money to Breezy."

"WHAT!?"

"You know now." Manic replied. "If you want to stop it, you better do it." Then, he returned to his section. "Now if you excuse me, Sonic, I have some business I have to attend to." Then, Manic closed the curtain behind him.

"Come on, Amy." Sonic said. "We've got someone to save."

"Right behind you." Amy answered.

While up at the management office, Hooligan was beating at the turtle shell of the club owner. It was already dinged up and scratched at.

"Hey," Nac said. "We're getting bored with beating you."

"Just pay up already." Bark shouted. The owner peaked out of his head hole. He had a black eye. "You can't hide in that shell forever." Then, Sonic and Amy busted through the door. Nac spotted them.

"That stupid, Manic." Nac replied. "He can't keep that damn mouth shut of his." He turned to the other two. "Let's get out of here." Then, the team fled.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked the turtle as Sonic helped him up.

"I'll be fine as of right now." The turtle answered.

"What were those Hooligans here for?" She asked.

"I was in financial debt to Breezy." The injured owner explained explained. "I don't have the money to pay her right now. If I was forced to give money now, Holly Karma's would be at risk of being shut down. And it's one of the hottest night life spots in Soleanna."

"We'll talk to Princess Sally about this." Sonic said. "We'll deal with Breezy ourselves."

"Just focus on the club and we'll get back to you." Amy said. After the two dealt with the beaten turtle, they returned to Princess Sally's villa for the night.


	18. Flight of the Nightbird

Flight of the Nightbird

The Great Battle Kukku was looking out over the city from the Sultan's palace. Nagus was nearby in the same area walking around.

"Nagus, this is excellent." The kukku stated. "The time in which I will have absolute control of the nation will be here."

"I can imagine it, Omar." Nagus replied.

"It will be Supreme Leader Omar, total master of the Battle Birds soon." The kukku continued.

"My apologizes, supreme leader." The wizard added, rolling his eyes.

"I have waited for this day, where I can finally remove the sultan from his throne forever." Omar said before pausing. "Since the position of great battle kukku was formed after Babylon fell, we were around to keep things in order. And the line has over time seized more and more power from the sultans. Who would have thought that by the time I am the Great Battle Kukku, many are loyal to me more than the sultan."

"I can see that being the case." Nagus said.

"But…" Omar rebuked. "There is one last obstacle for supreme leadership; in the form of Prince Speedy."

"How is he a threat?" Nagus asked.

"He doesn't play the game like his father has. His disobedience to me is almost as bad as that damned Jet." The great battle kukku said, slamming his fist on the handrail despite the fact it was made of stone. "In addition, he has publicly denounced me on multiple occasions since my war with West Side Island started."

"This is very problematic." Nagus answered him with little concern. "What do you suppose as an answer to your predicament?"

"I do have an idea for this." Omar proclaimed. "I want you to summon Jet to my office."

"What for?"

"I would like to make a deal with him."

Later in that evening, Jet was standing before the Great Battle Kukku in his office. Omar was behind the desk in his chair with Jet's file in his wing.

"Why have I been brought before the Great Battle Kukku?" Jet asked.

"Nothing in particular." The Kukku answered. "But I do remember that you have countless charges of insubordination against you, many of which I myself had charged you with. And as it stands one more charge will have you thrown out."

"I remember that." Jet replied.

"But I'm, from the bottom of my heart, willing to remove all charges from your record." Omar explained. "I just want you to do something for me."

"Of course!" Jet responded eagerly. "I'll do what I can for the service of the Battle Birds."

"Very well, then." Omar answered. "Here are my orders for you, Jet." He paused for a brief moment. "I order you to assassinate Prince Red."

"WHAT!?" Jet shouted in shock.

"You heard my orders." Omar said. "Go and kill the prince."

"But, but…" Jet replied.

"You will doing a service to your country by ridding of him." The great battle kukku said, calmly. "And I even have the ability to cover it up. I can make you appear as the one who found the assassin and killed him." Jet said nothing. "I shall even give you a higher position and great riches to the point of being my second in command."

"But even despite being in great comfort," Jet remarked. "I will forever lost in a sea of remorse with a guilty conscience of a murderer and a traitor."

"You will be doing a service to your master, Jet." Omar stated, a little annoyed at Jet's resistance. "Your bravado is beginning to get on my nerves."

"You are not my master." Jet replied in disgust. "I only serve the sultan and I will not betray my friend for the likes of you. And you may take your orders and shove it." The great battle kukku showed a face of extreme anger.

"YOU LITTLE SELF-SERVING…" The kukku shouted. "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! I'M THROWING YOU OUT OF THE ARMADA AND CASTING YOU INTO EXILE!"

"YOU CAN'T CAST ME INTO EXILE." Jet replied. "ONLY THE SULTAN CAN DO THAT."

"I HAVE THAT POWER NOW." Omar answered with rage. "LEAVE MY PRESENCE AT ONCE, OR I WILL HAVE YOU PUT TO DEATH!" Jet turned to leave. "And if after tonight you're still on Cocoa Island, I will order the janissaries to shoot you on sight." Then, the mad hawk left his office.

"Well, that worked like a dream." Nagus stated.

"Shut up, Nagus." The great battle kukku replied.

"We'll need two assassins, now."

"You may be right. But at least, we have gotten rid of the damn hawk."

"There is going to be a lot of repercussion from this. You'll need to think of a reason for it."

"I'm working on that, my scaly partner." Omar reminded the wizard.

In the middle of the night, Prince Speedy was getting ready for bed. He was holding a lamp in his hand as he was approaching his bed. He set it down, then heard a knock on his door.

"Who could that be this late at night?" the prince said as he headed to the door. He opened it up and saw Jet in the doorway. "Oh, Jet. What are you doing here?"

"You're in grave danger, my prince." Jet said. "I was kicked out of the armada."

"What!?" the prince asked. "What did you do?"

"The great battle kukku had order me to assassinate you and I refused." Jet said. "That's why I was kicked out." The prince was horrified when he heard this. "It's not safe for you here."

"It's a good thing you have informed me of this." The prince said. "I, at least, know the true intentions of that bird."

"He had also cast me into exile." Jet replied.

"So, the Great Battle Kukku's true colors have now shown." The prince noted. "I should have seen this coming from a mile away."

"What are we going to do?"

"The only viable option is a coup against him." Speedy explained. "Are there enough loyal soldiers to launch one?"

"We can worry about that after we get you to safety, Speedy." Jet added. The prince went over to the window to his room.

"I know exactly the place to go."

"Where?"

"As you know, I have been on communications with Princess Sally."

"Of West Side Island?"

"Yes." The prince stated as he started to pack some of his things. "Remember, I didn't support the war. I will be safe there for the time being."

"Isn't there any other place you can hide?" Jet asked, not wanting more than a truce with his old rival.

"There is no other place we could hide. In addition, he could get some more re-enforcements for the coup there as well." Speedy said. "I want you, Jet, to be my bodyguard until I make it to Soleanna."

"But what about informing the others?" Jet asked.

"There is no time right now." The prince explained. "Assassins can use what we say as a trail to find us. We need to leave unseen right away."

"I sure hope we know what we are doing." Jet answered. Once the prince had packed up his stuff, the two of them fled from the palace and out to the docks. They were stopped by a mallard guard.

"Halt, who goes there?" The guard asked.

"I am Prince Speedy, son of the sultan." Speedy said.

"Oh, your majesty." The guard said bowing. "I didn't recognize you."

"We need to get a ship out of here." The prince stated. "There are people here who want me dead."

"Shouldn't you go to the safe house?" the guard asked.

"Those people know where the safe house is." Speedy continued. "We need off Cocoa Island, now." Then, the prince reached into his pocket and pulled out some funds. "It is urgent that we are not followed."

"Then, I'll say I never saw you leave." The guard replied. "A smuggler's vessel is over there." The guard pointed to a speedboat that was tied nearby their location.

"You have my thanks, guard." The prince answered.

"And what about Jet?" the guard asked.

"He is my bodyguard. He will be with me in hiding. I'll be in safe hands. You never saw him with me either."

"As you wish." The prince and Jet went into the smugglers boat and sailed off away from Cocoa Island together heading towards West Side Island.

Meanwhile, The Great Battle Kukku was walking along side Nagus going down the palace hallways still plotting against the prince and the sultan.

"This is now a poor situation, we are in." Nagus answered.

"I understand that." Omar said. "I will send you in disguise to the criminal world and find a criminal who is willing to kill Prince Red and Jet."

"You should have hired a criminal to begin with." Nagus stated. "It was a waste of time and effort trying to convince Jet to do it."

"But even if he did do it," The kukku replied. "I would have something to blame Jet on and have him put to death. I would be able to cover up my involvement."

"If he had failed you?"

"Even if he had succeeded and escaped. I would have no need for him anymore and there would be no Speedy to defend that blasted rouge." Then, a palace guard came up to the two of them.

"Great Battle Kukku, Nagus." The guard said. The two people turned to face him.

"What is it?" Omar asked.

"Have you seen the prince anywhere?" the guard asked.

"No, we haven't." Omar replied.

"I checked on him in his room and he's not there."

"He's not?"

"The prince is absent and I've also noticed that Jet of the Babylon Rouges is absent as well."

"We shall look for him." The great battle kukku responded. "Check where you haven't looked."

"Yes, sir. I hope the prince is safe." The guard said as he left.

"What was that about?" Nagus asked.

"This situation has turned out better than I had expected." Omar replied to him. "We will only need one assassin to rid of the prince."

"But what about Jet?"

"By tomorrow morning, Jet will be the most hated mobian on all of Cocoa Island." From that single moment, the Great Battle Kukku libeled and slandered against Jet; proclaiming that Jet had defected to West Side Island and had recently kidnapped the heir to the throne. He, also, had issued a five thousand denarii reward for the one who comes back with Jet's head.

The other Babylon Rouges were completely distraught when Dr. Fukurokov came in and told them the 'horrible' news.

"I can't believe my ears." Wave said. "Jet would never do such a thing."

"That kind of words just ruined my late night snack." Storm added.

"But I'm afraid that your ears do not deceive you." Fukurokov stated. "Jet is now a traitor to all of us. We can never ever allow him to live."

"We shall go out and find him." Soar said.

"No, you are ordered to continue looking for Babylon Garden." The scientist ordered. "You have all the chaos emeralds in your possession."

"But that was Jet's project." Techno added. "Without him, we can't find the Garden."

"I will be taking over for the backstabber until we have a new leader for the Babylon Rouges." Fukurokov answered. "You are not to get involved with the likes of him."

"But can't we even know why he did what he did?" Wave asked.

"No, buts." The scientist rebuked her. "Continue the project as planned. You are to continue without him." The rouges were left with their hearts heavy from confusion and felt that they had no choice but to follow the doctor's orders.

On the way out to West Side Island, the smugglers vessel that the prince and Jet was on was slowing down, huffing and puffing.

"Nonono no no." Jet stated, then the boat came to a completel stop. "Noooo." He said as he smacked on the control panel.

"What happened?" Speedy asked.

"The vessel is out of fuel." Jet answered. "Do we have any spare fuel in a tank nearby?"

"I don't know where the case is." Speedy answered. "Can you help me look for it?"

"Of course, Speedy." Jet sighed. "And West Side Island was in sight too."

Meanwhile, a patrol boat was out in the same waters. A mouse was out and about looking with binoculars. While he was looking out, the mouse spotted the vessel out on the water. He brought up a walkie-talkie.

"We have an unidentified vessel on the port side;" the mouse said. "I repeat, an unidentified vessel." At that moment, Jet and Speedy found the gas container.

"Got it." Jet answered.

"Now, to find a way to get the gas into the ship's tank." Speedy said.

"STOP!" a voice stated over a megaphone. "Identify yourself." The two birds looked out and saw a spotlight being shone on them from a patrol boat that was nearby. "All on board are to come out at once."

"Damn, we got captured." Jet said to the prince.

"At least, it's a West Side patrol boat." The prince remarked.

"True." Jet asked. "But what do we say to them?"

"That's an easy question to answer." Speedy replied as he walked out to the deck. "We ask for parley and an audience with Princess Sally Acorn."


	19. While the birds' away Nagus will Play

While the birds' away… Nagus will Play

"This bloody stinks." Techno grumbled as she looked up from the Tornado X's controls to talk to her teammates. "I can't believe we're out here looking for a bloomin' fairy tale instead of trying to find our leader."

"Don't talk treason like that, Techno." Soar warned her raising his hands in a cautionary motion. "Jet is a traitor to the battle bird army and Babylon Garden is very much real. We can't let our personal feelings get in the way of our duty."

"Is it really our duty, Soar?" Wave asked shaking her head in uncertainty. "These mysterious charges against Jet with no evidence to back them up. It all seems a bit suspicious to me."

"I'd never lose my faith in the boss." Storm growled thumping his winged fist against his chest. "Jet always stood by us no matter what. So I will always stand by him."

"You'd stand by anyone who bought you a burger, fatzo." Soar snapped at him angrily. "So if you're not too busy stuffing your face, why don't you get back to searching?"

"HOW DARE YOU…" Storm bellowed as he tackled Soar to the ground. "You take back the lies you told about the boss."

"AHH!" Soar screamed flapping his wings around as the huge mass of albatross came down on him. "MY SPLEEN!"

"Storm, get off of him!" Wave ordered pulling the overweight bird off the splattered eagle. "Now, is not the time for us to be behaving like spoiled hatchlings. We need to hurry up and locate that garden, so we can turn our attention to searching for Jet."

"Are you all right?" Techno asked climbing out of the plane she landed. "You look like bloody roadkill."

"Oh no, mommy. I don't want bird seed before school." Soar said. His eyes spinning in dizzy circles. "All the kids in class will make fun of me if I start molting during math."

"Okay, did not need to know that." Wave said uneasily. Then, she looked back to her team's scientist. "Techno, why did you land the plane? I take it you found something?"

"The chaos emeralds were reacting to the spot two hundred yards ahead of us." She said looking down at her small Nichole-class unit and pointing ahead. "The source of energy that's reacting with the emeralds is up there."

"Ahh, I take it you four have found something." The transmission came in over her device as Nagus and Fukurokov appeared on the screen. "Have you found the gardens?"

"We believe we have, your excellency." Wave replied pointing in front of where they stood.

"And as acting as team commander of the rouges," Fukurokov stated. "I request my troops and I be the first to enter this historic…"

"NOO!" Nagus yelled, his voice coming in loudly. "I will go in first to see if it's even safe."

"We are approaching your location by hovercraft and we will be there within five minutes. Do not enter the site until we arrive." Fukurokov ordered. Then, the monitor went dark.

"Huh, guess Dr. Fruitcake wants to make history by himself." Storm grunted eating an entire bunch of grapes in one gulp. "Guess he'll take it from here."

"Are you just going to sit back and take all of this crud, Wave?" Techno asked her slamming her fist into the side of the Tornado X. "This mysterious conspiracy junk, people getting accused of crimes they didn't commit, how can you just blindly follow orders and not stand up for our leader?"

"I've had just about all I'm going to take out of you, tea slurped." Wave chirped back angrily. "I'm doing just about all that I'm going to do to help Jet and that is more than a traitor deserves." Wave picked up her extreme gear and leaned against it wearily. Nobody saw her left hand go to the key pad just above the control panel and softly type a message and a map to their location and send it to a certain missing green hawk…

Meanwhile, on far away West Side, a certain hawk was seated in an interrogation room chair greedly devouring a plate of donuts in front of him while prince and princess discussed the current situation with each other.

"Wow, he's sure eating like his fat friend on his team." Sally noted watching the greedy hawk chow down.

"We had quite a rough time of it getting away from the Great Battle Kukku's forces." The prince answered. "You won't believe how little you get to eat when you're on the run."

"Oh, I might have an idea." Sally replied remembering an earlier war. "Anyway, so you're telling me that the Great Battle Kukku is after your life and has framed Jet here for your kidnapping?"

"That is correct. I heard the transmission over the radio on Jet's extreme gear while we were on our way here." The prince explained shaking his head. "I'm afraid I fear that the Great Battle Kukku might be trying to seize power for himself and he is using this war and our search for Babylon Garden as an excuse to do so."

"But what is Nagus's angle?" Princess Sally asked. "What does he have to gain from all this?"

"That's the funny part." Speedy shrugged. "He came to my father not long after he escaped the Special Zone promising to help us find our people's long lost paradise. We accepted him as the royal court mage and that's when I believe he began to poison the Great Battle Kukku's mind with ideas of power."

"So, you want our help in toppling the Great Battle Kukku from power and helping you usurp your father's throne and in exchange you will end the war on terms favorable to West Side Island?"

"That is correct. I will bring peace to the birds of Cocoa Island and we will finally put the curse of war behind us at last."

"That's all well and good, your majesty." Jet finally spoke up finishing off the last of the donuts on his plate. "But what about Nagus and the price of my head? I'm a wanted bird you know."

"The moment I get into power, I will clear your name of this unjust accusation." Prince Speedy declared slapping his fist into his wing. "But first we must recruit your team to our cause, if we have any hope of ending this war with minimal bloodshed."

"That means getting Sonic and the rouges to work together again." Jet remarked.

"What was that?" Sally asked.

"Nothing." Jet said trying to keep his mouth shut.

"I will alert Sonic and his team about this at once." Sally told them tapping a few buttons on the console in front of her. "But even if we can get them to agree to work with the rouges, we have no idea where the rouges are."

"Uh, miss Acorn." Jet asked looking down at the screen on his extreme gear. "I just got a message from my teammate Wave and you're really not going to believe this…"

"So, let me get this straight." Knuckles asked tapping his foot impatiently. "They want us to go and work with those birdbrains again!?"

"Jet is here in Soleanna and he risked his own life to get the prince here." Sonic told him pointing a finger in the echidna's face. "This guy is offering to help us end the war. The least we can do is help him and his team out."

"GUYS! I'VE GOT TERRIBLE NEWS!" Tails exclaimed flying into the room in a panic. "Something really really terrible has happened!"

"What? What is it, Tails?" Sonic asked. "Did Antione wet the bed again?"

"Knock it off sugarhog." Bunny commented slapping Sonic on the back of the head with her normal arm. "Okay, Tails. Tell us all what happened."

"Lazaar's computer is gone." The fox replied in a frightened panic. "We don't know what possibly could have happened to it."

"Hmm, that's sounds kind of fishy." Amy Rose commented. Pulling a card out of her Tarot Deck, she held it up to her forehead and concentrated for a few moments. "Aha, I think I know what happened to it… I smell the creepy hands and single horn of Nagus here."

"Oh… crap…" Sonic stated slapping his hand against his head. "Just when I think things can't get any worse."

"So, what are we going to do?" Tails asked.

"I know." Knuckles replied putting on a pair of glasses with the peace sign on them. "We'll get Nagus involved in a rap session and jive talk with him to find out what he wants and tell him to give peace a chance." The four just looked at him dumbfoundly.

"Wow, I didn't know Eggman raised him that sheltered." Bunny noted.

"Come on, guys. We gotta get aboard the Sky Patrol and get our rears out to Babylon Garden before Nagus does something truly horrible." Sonic said. "I may have the solution to our little problem with the other battle birds but we'll have to take care of Nagus himself."

The heroes rushed toward their aircraft while Princess Sally activated a nearby view screen and contacted the city of Apatos.

"Hello operator, get me the Apatian Royal Palace. This is Princess Sally Acorn." She said. "Oh and operator, reverse the charges." It was only a few moments of call waiting before a young brown haired woman in a chiton and a loral wreath crown appeared on sceen.

"Sally girl, what's up?" The princess of Apatos greeted her. "You interested in another shopping spree or something?"

"I'm afraid this isn't about a shopping trip, Elise." Sally shook her head. "I'm afraid I need some information on a monster your people's ancestors helped Lazaar seal away a thousand years ago."

"What!? You mean Iblis?" Elise shivered. "Ugh, that nasty brute nearly destroyed all of Mobius the last time he was free. If it weren't for the centurion corps and Lazaar pickling him in that little gadget, he probably never would have been stopped."

"So, that's what he's called." Sally replied shaking her head. "Is there any way to stop him? If he gets loose again?"

"Well, it's very difficult but I think you might be able to… Oww." At that moment, a mosquito that had been flying around Elise's face on the monitor landed on her neck and bit her. "That hurt." She slapped her neck killing the insect as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Can you believe these little buggers?"

"Elise, concentrate with the matter at hand." Sally told her slamming her fist. "What do you think would be the best way to get out of this mess…?"

Meanwhile at the site of Babylon Garden, Dr. Fukurokov was ordering his soldiers to proceed into the garden. Nagus had went in ahead of them to scout the area, but hadn't yet returned.

"I want the four of you to stay here." The crazy owl with the swirly glasses commanded. "In case, something goes wrong. I want you to inform the Great Battle Kukku of whatever happens."

"As you command, Doctor Fukurokov." Wave nodded saluting her superior officer. The doctor motioned to the other battle birds and about a dozen followed him into the ruins.

All around the doctor rose the stone ruins of tall ziggerauts with carvings of the ancient Babylon Bird civilization all over them.

"So, this is the place of our ancestors." Fukurokov said in awe. "I can't believe that anything would get them to leave such a wonderful place." As the doctor looked around the preserved stone ruins, he saw the figure of Nagus standing over some small odd looking device he had in his hands.

"Hey, Nagus. What are you doing there?"

"Merely setting things before I complete the final phase of our plan." He commented.

"Here, let me take a look at this gadget." Fukurokov replied. Looking over the different controls as he picked it up, but the good doctor picked the object up and began to mess with the dials. "Hmm, this doesn't look so complicated and here I thought that this was going to be hard."

"Oh, it may not be as easy as you think." Nagus commented.

"You know, I've always felt that this partnership with you would enhance the Battle Birds, Nagus. That your powers and influence would aid the Battle Bird Armada in taking over the world."

"You would make a far better battle bird than my idiotic and weak brother who disappeared when he went looking for the Time Stones a few years back." The doctor mentioned.

"Ah, your sweet praises sooth me, my good doctor." Nagus noted bowing to another for the last time. "But I'm afraid that it's time for you and your avian comrades to depart from the pages of history." The birds gazed upon the wizard in confusion and then laughed.

"What are you talking about, wizard?" Fukurokov asked trying to stifle a laugh. "I don't know what you're planning or what this device does but it seems to me that you're a bit outnumbered."

"Oh, that's where you're wrong." Nagus replied grinning. The doctor finished putting the knobs on the device into a certain configuration. Suddenly, a powerful blast of energy came shooting out of the computer destroying it causing the doctor to drop it.

A white hot burst of energy flowed a crossed the courtyard engulfing the cobbled over ruins in flames and magma. The core of the light seemed to merge with Nagus whose body suddenly began to change and grow.

The wizard floated up into the air and two great wings sprung out from his back. Nagus's form slowly took on the likeness of a giant bird as his mortal form disinigrated.

"Ahh, what's happening? What's going on?" Fukurokov cried out in a panic. "This wasn't ever predicted in all of my experiments."

"You have released Iblis and now you witness the re-birth of Solaris, the fiery bird of destruction." Suddenly, a thundering beam of light shot straight into the sky. A white hot column of energy shooting away from the ruins. Doctor Fukurokov and his troops desperately tried to get away but where hit by the searing heat from Solaris' raw power, vaporing them in an instant. "I am the alpha and the omega. Death and Re-birth. And just as Nagus has died, so I… AM… reborn."

"What's happening?" Storm called out in a panic as the rouges saw the bright column of light burst into the air. "It almost looks like it's the end of the world."

"Guys, come on. We got to get out of here now." Wave squaked as all four climbed on their boards. "Everyone, make for Cocoa Island at once. Full speed and don't look back." As the three extreme gears and the Tornado X pulled ahead. Soar's board seemed to go a little slower than the others.

"Guys, hold up. I think my board got damaged by the fight with the genie." The panicked eagle cried looking at the ever expanding energy bubble that was fast catching up with the rouges. "I don't think I can keep. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"SOAR!" Techno screamed out as the light stopped growing behind the rapidly fleeing rouges. "SOAR, YOU IDIOT, YOU SHOULD HAVE COME WITH ME IN THE BLOODY JET!"

Storm gave a look of horror to Wave who simply closed her eye for a moment, made the humans' sign of the cross over herself before she and the remaining three flew on. As the rouges raced away from the sight of Babylon Garden. A hailing frequency suddenly beeped on Wave's board communicator.

"Wave, are you there?" Jet's voice called out, as his face appeared on the monitor by her feet. "You and the others need to get out of there. Nagus is trying to resurrect the great destroyer."

"It got Soar, Jet. He killed Soar." Wave answered, tears flowing down her eyes. "Iblis has awoken like the old stories said and now he's going to destroy the world."

"Wait, what stories?" Sonic asked, his voice coming in from behind Jet over the monitor. "What's she talking about, feather brain?"

"Long ago, we Battle Birds were the greatest warriors on Mobius rivaled only by the echidnas and hedgehogs in our ferocity." Jet exclaimed trying to remember his history lessons. "When the other races proved too strong to conquer, we began working on powerful weapons of mass destruction in our capital of Babylon Garden. But the most dangerous and destructive of these weapons was the one that proved to be our downfall."

"We managed to steal the seven chaos emeralds from their alter during a raid on the Knuckles clan." Techno continued picking up on the story Jet was telling. "Needless to say, many brave birds perished fighting that water devil and the warriors of the echidna tribe. We took the emeralds back to our capital and tried to extract their power for our own purposes."

"But the emeralds proved to be too powerful for our machines to handle and they threatened to explode and take the Babylon Gardens with them." Storm continued. "But the sultan at the time, Iblis, was determined to control their power stepping into the middle of the circle of Chaos Emeralds and tried to control their energies through the sheer force of his will, but the power was too much for him."

"The raw force of the emeralds' power mutated Iblis into a being of pure chaos energy. He expanded into a powerful god-like being and threatened to destroy the entire world in his lust for power… even his own subjects." Wave commented. "Seeing how desperate the situation had become the crown prince of the time called out to the other races for aid, they all came and met Iblis in battle. And with the aid of the wise sorcerer Lazaar, we're able to strip Solaris of his great and terrible power sealing it away inside a small computer module that could allow its power to be used. Iblis' mind was left in a shriveled goblin like body that resembled a mish-mash of the races that defeated him. And that thing fled, we never realized that Iblis' mind had taken the form of Nagus."

"And now, Nagus has rejoined his power to Iblis." Jet concluded. "He has renamed himself Solaris after the ancient West Side deity of destruction and he seeks to devour the entire world and remake it in his own twisted image."

"We can't let him do that." Amy exclaimed slamming her fist into the Sky Patrol's wall. "We've got to get down there and stop that dirty bird from turning everything into bird seed."

"Yeah, let's tar and feather him." Knuckles exclaimed cracking his fists eagerly.

"Uh, Knuckles." Tails told him. "He's a bird; he's already got feathers."

"Oh yeah, I knew that." The echidna answered.

"Then, y'all think should be sittin' round here?" Bunny pointed out. "Or should we be on our way to Cocoa Island to stop that ornery critter?"

"Tails, set course for Cocoa Island. Top Speed." Sonic exclaimed. "Wave, you and the other rouges meet us there."

"Will do." Wave said swallowing her grief. "We owe that big feather brain a pounding for taking Soar away from us."

"That screwy sultan caused us to lose our old empire and caused the other races to banish us from Babylon Garden to Cocoa Island. And that blasted kukku bird let that same screwy sultan get reborn." Jet snarled. "I'll be damned if I'm going to let the both of them destroy our people's home a second time."


	20. Live and Learn

Live and Learn

In the early morning, a guard came running to the bedroom of the Great Battle Kukku. He had a terrified expression on his face.

"Omar, omar!" he shouted. The kukku had leaned up from his bed.

"IT'S SUPREME LEADER." The Kukku said in his pajamas. "What is it?"

"THERE'S A MOB FORMING IN THE STREETS." The guard answered.

"ARREST THE TROUBLEMAKERS AT ONCE!" The kukku stated. "AND WHERE IS NAGUS!?"

"HE'S RETURNING TO COCOA ISLAND."

"ONCE HE ARRIVES, SEND HIM TO DETROY WHAT'S LEFT OF THE MOB!"

"As you with," the guard said, leaving the room. Omar got out of bed to change into his uniform.

"So, you rally the ones loyal to you against me." The kukku stated. "Have you forgotten I control the armada? I will destroy you easily."

The birds were in the streets seeing the return of their prince. He is speaking to them through a megaphone.

"People of Batman," Speedy stated. "You have been lied and deceived to. The Great Battle Kukku was planning to send assassins to kill me. He has plotted to seize power from the sultan." The civilians were infuriated when Speedy heard this. "Can we allow such a bird in power?"

"NO!" the mob shouted.

"Can we let him trample over the populace and treat them like pawns?"

"NO!"

"Let us join forces and band together. We must march to fight the true enemy that was within this whole time." Prince Speedy shouted. "DOWN WITH THE KUKKU!"

"DOWN WITH THE KUKKU!" the mob shouted and repeated, turning into a full riot. The mob began to march to the palace. The Babylon Rouges save Jet was escorting them; they met up with Knuckles, Amy Rose, Bunnie Rabbot, and Sally Acorn.

The janissaries arrived at the scene and gave them a warning to stop or they will shoot. The Babylon Rouges zoomed by the bird troops and stunning them. Knuckles punched some of the janissaries in the face while Amy swung her hammer down on another. The mob had started battle with the troops sent by the GBK.

Meanwhile, Sally Acorn was with Prince Speedy and she was with the communications system. She turned her attention to one of the comlinks.

"Sonic, Jet, can you read me?" Sally asked.

"Here I am." Sonic said.

"Affirmative." Jet added.

"We do not know when Solaris will arrive. Stay on guard in case he shows up." Sally replied. "Do you two have all seven chaos emeralds?"

"Sure do." Sonic said.

"Good." She answered. "Be quick about defeating Solaris when he shows up."

"Roger, roger." Jet said. Then, Sally switched the communicator.

"Tails, can you hear me?" Sally asked. There was no response. "Tails? TAILS!?"

"Oh, sorry." Tails stated. "I didn't know the volume was too low. I almost couldn't hear you."

"Anyway, the coup is now in progress." Sally explained. "You have the task of taking down the Great Battle Kukku; you need to make sure that he doesn't get away."

"Got it." Tails answered. "I'll do my best." More janissaries came out to get into position to fire their guns. The Babylon Rouge flew to the side and flanked them from the side. While, Knuckles lead the mob from the front side.

"There is no way that you can beat us." A janissary said to Knuckles.

"Oh yeah, try beating this." Knuckles replied as he held a power ring in the air. And everyone in the mob and the Babylon Rouges had a power ring too.

"You got to be kidding me." The janissary replied.

"You're now facing a powerful force."

"So now what?" the first janissary asked.

"Want to run away like little girls?" the second one added.

"After you." A third answered. Then, the troops began to run away. The mob continued to advance towards the palace. As the Great Battle Kukku saw this, he had the gates to the palace locked so no one could enter. One of his guards entered.

"Supreme Leader Omar." The guard asked. "What do we do now?"

"We will have to get out of here." Omar replied. "Prepare the helicopter so we can leave." The guard left to do what the bird had asked him. Then, the great battle kukku looked out the window at the mob trying to surround the palace. "You might have won the day Speedy, but I will be back. You and your father will perish at my hands." At that moment, Tails came into the room.

"It's over, battle kukku." Tails said. The bird, then, turned to face his adversary.

"This is unexpected." Omar stated. "I was expecting that blue pincushion to come and face me, but he is too cowardly and sent in his worthless yellow sidekick to try to end me."

"I'm not worthless and I can prove it to you." Tails replied.

"Oh really?" Omar said. "Well, how about we test that." He pulled out two scimitars from their scabbards. "You shall know why I'm the great battle kukku, and not an average battle kukku."

Tails had pulled out his blaster and began to open fire upon the bird. But the bird had blocked the shots with his sabers. The battle kukku rushed forwards and sliced the blaster in half. Tails had leapt back from the slices from the steel blade. Then, the young kitsune pulled out two power rings; there was one in each hand.

"So, you dodged the first strike." Omar said. "But that won't do you any good."

"I have some tricks up my sleeves." Tails answered.

"You're no good, even with those power rings." Omar proclaimed. The bird moved forward swinging his sabers towards Tails and the fox blocked the shots with the two power rings. The youngster did an attack towards the battle kukku. Omar dodged out of the way and Tails missed. The rings sliced a nearby plant. "So you found a way to make weaponized power rings? No bad."

"You've only seen the surface of my potential." Tails remarked. "I trained with an echidna before this day."

"Very well then." Omar replied. "Is there any truth?" The bird moved forward a third time attacking Tails. The fox parried with his rings while trying to attack the Great Battle Kukku. Tails did managed to get a cut on the kukku's face, but it only got the bird angrier. Omar managed to kick Tails sending him over to a piller. The fox slammed into it and he fell to the ground. "It seems you are only talk and no skill. What is the point of facing me? What do you have to possibly get the better of me?" Tails smiled.

"There is one thing I do have against you." He said kneeling down, spinning his two tails.

"And what would that be?"

"I'M A FLYING FOX!" Tails proclaimed as he flew into the air with his rings in hands.

"WHAT!?" Omar stated in shock. "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

Tails aggressively attacked the stunned battle kukku. The bird tried to use his swords to block. But he kept screwing up the defense. The fox managed to disarm the bird of one of his swords. Tails grabbed it and lunged the saber into the battle kukku.

"Beaten by a petty land creature." Omar stated. "What a humiliating way to meet one's end." Then, the battle bird collapsed to the ground in a pool of blood. Tails just stood there with a look of horror on his face on what he had just done as he dropped what he had on him.

"Oh geez. What do I do?" Tails asked himself in a panic. He looked around and found a closet. Tails dragged the body on the ground and put it in the closet. "There at least there won't be anyone finding out." Then, a mighty roar echoed across the entire city. The mob stopped entirely in its tracks.

"What is that?" Amy asked.

"That… is Solaris." Wave replied. "It's here." She went into the communicator. "Sally, Solaris has come." Sally looked in the direction of the roar. She saw the beast flying over the water towards Cocoa Island.

She saw a giant diamond-colored bird with a brilliant red core. In addition, he had large skeletal wings. Sally turned to communications.

"Sonic, Jet, he's here." Sally answered. "It's up to you two now."

"Got it, Sal." Sonic stated. He turned to Jet. "It's time to shine, Jet."

"Very well." Jet replied. Then, the chaos emeralds swirled around the two, allowing them to go super. The two mobians leapt from their place and flew over to face their adversary.

Solaris noticed the two coming forward. He blasted out beams of energy at them; they dodged out of the way. Then, the monster created crystalline shields on his arms. The two tried to attack the core, but it blocked them away with his shields.

"We have to destroy those shields." Sonic stated.

"I know that, already." Jet replied. Solaris created crystal shards and threw them at them like spears. The hedgehog and hawk barely were able to dodge it. Then, the beast tried to claw at them. The two continued to knock at its' shields. They were able to break them into diamond dust.

Solaris began to blast multiple beams of energy in an attempt to fry the two. Some of their feathers or fur was signed, but they were able to dodge the majority of the blows.

"Watch it, you'll get cooked." Sonic stated.

"Thanks for saying that, Captain Obvious." Jet replied.

"You two need to destroy that thing, now." Sally replied. "It'll reach Batman in a few minutes."

"Roger, Sal." Sonic answered.

"I'll take the left side, you get the right side." Jet said.

"Understood." Sonic replied. The two went to the respective sides of Solaris. The monster split the magic to get them. Sonic and Jet continued to spin around the beast to put him in confusion. The two nodded and charged at his core.

The body was beginning to break and crack under the pressure until the two broke it open. It fired beams out of the cracks of his body. Sonic and Jet dodged out of the way of the blasts. The core was exposed.

The monster was fast approaching Cocoa Island and the harbor was starting to heat up dramatically. Sonic and Jet attacked pinching again this time from the top and bottom of Solaris respectively. They almost reached the core but missed it. The monster roared in anger and pain.

The monster raised up boats from the dock and started to hurl them at the two super-powered mobians and fired out a lot more energy beams at them.

"You're cutting it very close, you two." Sally stated through the communicator as she was starting to sweat.

"Let's finish this." Sonic said.

"This is for my friends, family, and countrybirds." Jet stated. They attacked with a pincer one more time. Sonic attacked from the front and Jet attacked from the back. They struck with all their might against Solaris' exterior. They were able to reach the core and together they smashed it to pieces. Solaris began to break apart as it screeched as the busted core glowed brightly and then it exploded into many shattered crystals.

"I did it. I finally won." Jet said.

"No, we did it." Sonic replied.

"Alright, alright. I'll admit that we worked together to take him down." Jet answered.

"Let's get back to shore." Sonic added.

The day afterwards, there was now an assembly at the palace. The throne room was crowded with guests and Sultan Ayturk came into the building. Sonic and his friends were at the assembly and all the Babylon Rouges as well.

"Birds of Cocoa Island," Ayturk stated. "We have known about the crisis that has occurred within the past few days. It has come to my ears and I will respond to it. My son, Prince Speedy, whom is known as Speedy has proven leadership that greatly surpasses my own. Henceforth, I shall resign from power and my son the throne of Cocoa Island. Come forward, my son." Speedy had walked forward from the crowd to meet with his father.

"I'm here, father." He replied.

"I know I haven't been a good ruler." Ayturk said to him. "But I wish that I could help in any way I can."

"You'll always be a good father." Speedy replied. "I know I will be able to count on you." Then, Speedy took his place on the throne. The sultan removed the turban from his head and placed on the head of his son. And the birds bowed to their new sultan.

"As the new sultan, I have some decrees." The newly crowned prince stated. "First, I completely abolish the position of great battle kukku permanently. Second, I declared that the war with West Side Island as over." He turned to the Babylon Rouges and Team Sonic. "And I would like Sonic the Hedgehog and Jet the Hawk to come forward." Sonic and Jet moved forward to meet with the Sultan.

"Normally, this award would be given to a janissaries. But in this case, I shall make an exception." Speedy replied. "For your fight against Solaris, I grant you both, Sonic and Jet, the Battle Bird Medal of Honor."

"Cool, thanks." Sonic replied.

"That's the highest honor one can get, and you say cool?" Jet asked.

"One more thing, Jet." Speedy said to him.

"What is it?"

"You were loyal to the sultan and you were a loyal true friend, even when you were threatened with the sword. You loyalty never wavered." Sultan Speedy said. Then, he turned to the crowd. "In addition, Jet has shown great ability and great patriotism which is genuine. From this day forward, he will be Commander Jet of the Battle Bird Armada. He shall be the new head of the armada." Jet couldn't believe his ears and was about ready to cry.

"Ah, Jet? You need a tissue?" Sonic asked.

"Will you knock it off?" Jet replied.

"Jet, since the Babylon Rouges need a leader, it is best to anoint the new leader." Speedy said. Then, Jet faced the Rouges.

"I appoint one who has stood by my side even when I was falsely accused. She had stuck by me thick and thin, therefore I will proclaim Wave the Swallow as my successor." Jet replied.

"I will not fail you, sir." She answered as a tear rolled down her eye. Then, Speedy looked around and called a guard over.

"Sir, what happened to the ceremonial garb that was in the closet?" Speedy asked him.

"We found a dead body on it." The guard answered. "We're currently trying to wash the blood stains off." Tails said nothing.

"Oh well, let the feast begin." Sultan Speedy proclaimed.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were gathered together at their own table as Sally was with the sultan and Bunnie was with Techno. There was plenty of food and drink for them.

"Not exactly what I had in mind, but it'll do." Sonic said.

"There you go again, thinking with your stomach." Knuckles remarked stuffing his face full of lamb chops.

"Look who's talking."

"Hey, you wouldn't have had a chance, if we hadn't gotten those janissaries to surrender."

"There is something I don't get though, how were you able to get so many power rings?" Sonic asked.

"The power ring generator just kept on going and going since Robotnik's defeat." Tails replied. "So they kept piling up and Sally had a place to store them. I'm sure the power rings will dissipate eventually." Sonic looked around.

"Too bad Ames isn't here." Sonic replied. "She's missing out on the festivities." Then, at that moment, the dancers came out. "Well, we might get something out of this."

"Hey there, Sonic." Amy said. She was among the dancers; they saw she was wearing a red bra and red silk skirt. Both sets were encrested were gold. "How do I look Sonic?"

"Uhh…" Sonic replied as his face was completely red.

"You like it, don't you." Amy said, winking at him. "Well, I'm dancing for you." She walked off to meet up with the other dancers.

"She's barely leaving anything to the imagination for you, Sonic." Knuckles said. Then, as Amy belly danced for Sonic. He and Tails fainted from what Amy could do. Knuckles was the only one let sitting and he turned to the other two.

"Uh guys, are you okay?" The echidna asked in confusion.

* * *

In a maximum security prison, a guard was walking through the hallways. He checked each of the cells. He finally he came to the last cell which was isolated from the others. He opened the first gate and then enter the second gate. He looked in the cell, Eggman knocked him out, swiping the keys.

"I'll take those." Eggman stated. "I've got the keys."

"All right, then." A female voice said.

"Let's leave this place." A male voice replied. The three of them fled as the alarm went off.

"Code Black, Code Black, there is a security breach in sector X." A guy stated. "Three prisoners are escaping. I repeat, three prisoners are escaping."


End file.
